A Night of Red and Silver Across the Moon
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Sesshomaru & Inuyasha are mates but Naraku has had his eyes set on Sesshomaru for years.Naraku conjures up a scheme with the aid of 2 familair mikos.Sesshy dies but return to stand besides his enemy.Inuyasha has to save his mate before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm revising every chapter of this story; I don't like how it came out. It reads as if a child of the age seven wrote this. Hell I think even a child of seven could do a better job writing a yaoi story then this thing! So far this chapter and the eleventh chapter are the first two that had been revised.

The others will take time, but they will not escape them same faith as the other two chapters. Thank you for reading and please excuse my amateur writing skills. This was my first yaoi story between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru so I hope that can be a decent excuse to use. If not, then I take responsibility.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement.

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's first kiss of affection…

Time had passed by as if it were nothing since Naraku had been killed and that the Shikon no Tama had been purified to redeem Kohaku's soul.

The entire lands of Japan were tranquil again without the presences of the malevolent hanyou to terrorize humans and youkais alike. Well not all was well for a certain hanyou…

The taijiya, the houshi, the kitsune and the neko youkai had all gone their separate ways leaving Inuyasha to deal with two obnoxious mikos that were driving him to utter insanity.

Once again Inuyasha knew he had committed a foolish mistake as to tell both girls his _true _sentiments for them.

Even he had to question himself if he even cared for them. They had showed nothing put confusion, anger, pain, and hatred for a very long time.

Kikyou had betrayed him; Kagome accused him time and time again that he was two timing her with the dead bitch.

What did these females want from him? He was only human…half human and half youkai to be precise, but there was only so much he could tolerant before going mad.

Inuyasha resigned seated in the highest tree branch the God Tree had to offer him from the wraths of both females, he shivered when he heard their hoarse voices.

His sensitive dog ears heard their harsh words; he sighed and knew very well what was going to happen next.

He braced himself for the sit command that was sure to come, it always came. There was no doubt that it would fail to humiliate him any more then it already had in the past.

And it came just on cue too, the skimpy miko of the future yelled up into the tree and shrieked, "Inuyasha sit! Good, now that you're down here, tell that dead clay pot bitch who you've chooses for your mate!"

Inuyasha crashed down to the floor without consideration, she never had consideration for him anymore and it was all Kikyou's fault. He didn't bother to get up, he just wanted to die.

But that wasn't want the mikos wanted; they hauled the hanyou up from the ground and threw him to his feet. With no grace at all, Inuyasha caught himself before he fell to the ground and ate dirt _again_.

When composed, Inuyasha faced both girls with an irked expression, but his eyes did not display annoyance, only tiredness and sadness. All these sit commands and shouts were affecting him slowly, but they were enough to make him think of suicide.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips and said, "Inuyasha tell Kikyou you've chooses me as your mate! Remember you told me you loved me and not her." Kikyou pulled Kagome's hair and slapped her across the face.

Before another second passed them by, both girls were on the floor pulling, biting, screaming, swearing, scratching, slapping, kicking, spitting and yanking hair. Inuyasha sighed, so much for them both being mikos he thought dryly.

He turned his back to them and said flatly, "I'll see you both later when you're not killing yourselves." As he was about to leave them, Kagome yelled, "Oh no you don't sit! You have to tell us who you want!"

Inuyasha once again for the millionth time was reacquainted with the earth, something snapped within him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he felt his face turn florid and he gradually lifted himself from the ground.

His head hurt like a bitch, but he could ignore it for now. Before he did anything, he composed himself and forced a wicked smile to form on his lips.

The hanyou remained still with his golden orbs of ire flared to life with something that looked like hatred and pain. Cautiously, both girls fell silent and stood inert. The way he was glaring at them sent a shiver of fear through their blood.

Good, they were starting to get the picture that he was the superior here and needed to be treated with respected and feared…just like his brother Sesshomaru.

Causally, Inuyasha folded his arms across his heaving chest and said through clenched teeth, "You both wish to know _who _the bloody hell I've choose as my mate do you? Well I shouldn't be mean and deny you such _critical _information now should I?"

Kagome and Kikyou glared at the hanyou with shock and excitement bubbly within them. Finally, he was going to say something worth hearing!

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and observed both girls, he had to admit they were going looking, but damn them both to hell! They were the devil himself in the form of two mikos who were his punishment for being such an unruly hanyou all his life.

When he was sure they would not interrupt him, he cleared his throat and said sinisterly, "I hate to break it two you both girly, but this _Inuyasha _ain't choosing either one of you as his mate. If I can barely tolerate you right now, what makes you think mating you would make a difference?"

He paused for breath and smirked mentally when he saw their stunned expression, perfect, they were starting to get the pretty picture. A little too late, but it was better then never.

"I don't want to have the misfortune to be tied down with either of you. I can't stand you, I don't even think I would even be able to tolerate seeing you both in paintings, that's how feed up I am with you both."

Both mikos blinked, they looked like they were going to cry. Fine let them cry he didn't care.

Why should he if both these girls who were supposed to be pure and kind were complete bitches to him? To hell with them was all he could say.

"Inuyasha, please don't say that! You told me that you loved me-" Kikyou begged. How pathetic, now he knew why his brother hated humans, they were the scum of the world.

"I don't know what you did to me for me to say those words to you Kikyou. But whatever you did, it must have been the sake you always offered me when we were together, because I sure as hell don't recall ever meaning those words or in fact saying them."

That was coldhearted, even he was surprised that he had said those terms, but they seemed appropriate for the moment. If they were going to be truthful, then you could never replace the truth with a lie.

This was their fault, they had pushed him to his limits and he was biting back like an abused dog.

If they were going to compare themselves to things, he could in fact say he was an abused dog that was neglected.

But food or water were not what came to his mind as to what he was being neglected, it was love, loyalty, and kindness.

That was what he was being neglected. Mostly all humans were showed these things, but to him no one besides his mother had ever shown him tenderness.

But she was dead and she had been dead for two centuries, he was alone in the world with his only family who hated him.

Kagome reached out her hand and said, "Inuyasha, please don't say these things. I love you and I'm willing to do anything to prove it to you! Please give me a chance to show you-" Inuyasha arched his brow and stood straight.

"You want me to show you compassion when neither of you were ever humane to me? Feh, you waste your breathe girl. I'm feed up and done with you both." He had nothing more to say to either miko, he just wanted to walk away and never see them again.

Inuyasha turned away from them and headed for the forest only to hear, "Inuyasha **sit**! **Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit! **You're not going anywhere Inuyasha! You promised us both that once Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was used, that you would choose one of us! Now choose!"

We that an order? When was the last time someone had ordered him around and lived to see the next sunset?

Of course, the last person who had ever ordered him around was six feet underground and would never come back.

When the cursed rosary's incantation wore off, Inuyasha once more pushed himself up from the ground and stood up.

His silver tresses shaped out his pale skin and impassive gold orbs. For a moment, the hanyou felt like his brother Sesshomaru.

He felt nothing close to compassion or tolerance, he only felt the urge to kill and he had two things that could erase his urges to shed blood, but his humane side ordered him to behave. To not show them their emotions, it would only make them mock him more.

And he didn't want them to mock him anymore, nor did he want anyone for that matter to mock him.

It irked him to know people ridiculed him behind his back, every human was the same.

Deep down every human being on this earth had a dark side to them that they would display freely without their knowing or rather caring. All went silent for a few seconds before Inuyasha spoke.

"I don't have to deal with neither of you anymore. It would have never worked out, I'll see you around." Inuyasha didn't knowing what got into his mind, he instead of walking away, he ran. He ran with no set destination, but it didn't matter.

He needed to get away; he could worry about a destination when he was far, far away from _them_. Death seemed more appealing then those two mikos.

He could hear both girls crying behind him, it would have once caused him to stop and comfort them, but that was long ago.

They had made him like this, this was their fault. He hated it; he hated feeling weak and being weak. What had they done to him to be like this? He was almost sure Kikyou had poised him, but Kagome?

What could see have done to make him like this? He knew deep down Kagome was only acting like this because she didn't want to be alone anymore.

She wanted someone to love her and for once in her first, she had thought she had found that special someone who would understand her.

But maybe she had found that special someone, only he didn't know it just yet? Maybe Inuyasha would come around and say something. Here was to hope of the seemingly impossible love she wanted from him.

Inuyasha continued to run; his feet carried him deep into the forest named after him. The vegetation around him grew thicker, everything was silent and in a way he liked it.

He came to a stop when his legs couldn't run anymore. He collapsed to his knees panting. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and he wiped it away. His eyes were cast down, he didn't know where he was, but that was the least of his concern.

He was thankful he had escaped from him. Something snapped behind him, reflectively Inuyasha jumped to his feet and lashed out his prized sword only to be greeted with the nothingness of the forest.

Everything about this section of the forest screamed danger to him, but what could possibly be a threat to him? He feared nothing, not after the hell he had gone through for the last two or was it three years of putting up with their crap?

Something in the depths of his mind told him to run, to not stay there and be a sitting duck for the next whatever it was to attack him. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and ran; his legs became numb to the aching of his long legs.

He had never realized that the forest named after him could possibly be this deep. He looked up into the sky and felt a rain drop fall on his cheek making him gasp.

Shit, the damn weather just had to change didn't it?

Silently, he cursed the weather for its inconvenience; the droplets of clear water began to come down with more force until the entire sky turned a depressing gray and cried.

How ironic things were indeed, how the weather was displaying itself to the world was how he was feeling in his heart and soul.

Mother Nature had a strange way of always knowing his emotions, most of the times Inuyasha didn't pay attention, but now things were getting way too creepy for his taste.

He was half way through the forest when he slipped and fell to the ground ungracefully, he hit his head on something rough and he immediately went unconscious…

Something was touching him. Inuyasha froze, who the hell dared touch him while he was…asleep? Inuyasha swatted the wet hand away from his hair and snapped open his golden eyes.

At first he thought he was seeing things, but after rubbing his eyes, he soon realized his eyes were not deceiving him. The person who was kneeling besides him was his impassive brother Sesshomaru glaring at him with aloof eyes.

What the hell was he doing here? Sesshomaru stood up slowly; his eyes were trained onto Inuyasha's heaving chest and slowly met the hanyou's eyes.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before he looked away and said, "Where you planning to die out here like a dog Inuyasha?" huh? What kind of question was that to ask?

Inuyasha stood up and snarled, "What the fuck do you care Sesshomaru?! Don't you think it's a little too late to act like civilized brothers? It's not like you deserve it either."

The hanyou seemed peeved was all Sesshomaru could tell, and to his surprise he was curious as to why the hanyou was so hostile.

The demon lord arched an eyebrow and said flatly, "It's never too late to act like civilized brothers Inuyasha. Good manners never go out of style, I told you that before. You choose to act like an ignorant half breed, than act how you wish, but don't degrade our family blood anymore by dying such a disgraceful way."

Inuyasha growled how dare his brother touch him and then start lecturing him? He was not the same insolent pup he had come to know when his mother was still alive, things were different…right?

The hanyou cleared his mind and snarled, "Leave me alone you jackass, I just want to be alone. Is that so hard to do? Just leave…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off, he hadn't meant to reveal his sadness, but it had slipped.

He leaned a near by tree with his silver tresses concealing his face. He didn't want his brother to be here, he just wanted some solitude to think. Why was everything going the wrong way? Why was everything going against him?

Sesshomaru gaped at his brother with some confusion, what had the mikos done to his brother this time? He was well aware of the events partaking with his younger sibling and the two mikos.

He was well aware of the countless moments of drama they caused for his brother, but he had never showed that he knew. It wasn't his place to interfere, even though he knew he had the right to step in, but he choose not to.

Inuyasha pressed is forehead to the bark of the tree and sighed. Sesshomaru was still there, did they not speak the same language? Could he not comprehend the word solitude?

Without moving Inuyasha muttered, "Sesshomaru I said leave. I'm not in the mood to be dealing with your smart ass remarks, I've had a long day and all I want to do is be alone…"

Again he trailed off; he lifted his head from the bark and turned around so his back was pressed against the tree. He gradually slipped down until he was seated at the base of the thick tree. The hanyou hugged his knees to his chest and rested his right cheek against his knees.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what was occurring with the hanyou, but what was the damage if he stayed around for a little longer to annoy his brother? He saw no harm so he decided he might as well commence.

The impassive demon lord walked from where he stood and sat down next to Inuyasha. Their shoulders were brushing against each other which made the hanyou stiffen. Why was his brother so close to him?

Without moving from where he was, Sesshomaru looked off somewhere and said dryly, "This has something to do with the mikos, doesn't it Inuyasha? Don't bother to try to deny it; you've always been a bad lair."

Inuyasha glared at his brother and grunted. Fine he had guessed right, but practically everyone in Japan knew about his problems with both girls so what?

"Feh, what do you care? You're always acting so arrogant to give a shit so why start now? It won't fix anything between-" Sesshomaru gave the hanyou an indifferent look, why was the hanyou implying that he had come here because he wanted to amend things between them?

"I wasn't asking because I wish to amend things, I was simply asking. I as well know things between us are irreparable Inuyasha. Nothing can fix-" Sesshomaru was interrupted when the hanyou cocked his head to the side and frowned.

There was no way to fix things? Was this the true or was it just the way Sesshomaru wanted things to be? Without thinking, Inuyasha asked, "Why can't things be amended between us Sesshomaru? Is it impossible or is it simply because you won't stand for it?"

The demon stared at his brother with aloof eyes; he had asked an interesting question, he was impressed that the hanyou was capable to ask something like this.

"A little of both Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru flatly, he was saying the truth. They could patch things up, but where was the fun in that?

"Hn, I should have known…then what the bloody hell do you want?" Inuyasha leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. He found himself tired, but he couldn't sleep with a certain someone still being there.

Sesshomaru moved a stay lock of hair from Inuyasha's face and tucked it back to where it belonged. Inuyasha stiffened, they he went again touching him. What was wrong with his brother now?

"Sesshomaru, why the fuck are you touching me?! It's…" Sesshomaru didn't blink, he just stared into those mirror like orbs of his brother and leaned forward.

Before either one of them knew what was happening, Sesshomaru pressed his lips against Inuyasha causing the hanyou to gasp. He was about to pull back, when he felt a strong around pull him forward.

_What the hell is going on here?! Why…why is he doing this! Sesshomaru you bastard let me go…I…I can't pull back! I'm stuck, no my body won't respond to me. Shit what am I going to do now? Damn even if I did have control of my body…it doesn't seem likely that u would pull away…_

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stood up gracefully without saying a word. He seemed about ready to leave when Inuyasha broke free from the trance-like effect the kiss had put him under.

Knowing Sesshomaru was about to leave, Inuyasha grasped his brother's wrist and held him still. The demon lord didn't protest he didn't seem effected at all by what he had done.

Instead he looked almost proud of what he did just now, but what little emotions those golden gems of his had been emitting soon dissolve and they returned to their icy coldhearted state of preference.

His features revealed nothing of what he was feeling or thinking, he was just impassive and pompous…yup that was the Sesshomaru Inuyasha knew and hated…?

Inuyasha tightened his grasped on the demon lord's wrist and while looking up at his brother, he muttered, "Sesshomaru what just happened? Why…why did you just do that…that thing?! What has gotten into you, you aren't acting like your jackass self."

To his surprise, Sesshomaru yanked free his hand and said, "You ask something that even I don't know the answer to Inuyasha. I presume I was simply curious to see if you were a good kisser and I now have my answer."

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, had this all been just a sick joke to that imperious bastard he had a disgrace to call a brother? If things were like that, then he had all the right to be pissed off.

Before he could utter a single word, Sesshomaru was already walking away into the depths of the seemingly everlasting forest of darkness. Inuyasha found himself running after his brother. He didn't know why he was running after him, but he had no where else to go and he felt dejected.

There was something about Sesshomaru that made Inuyasha comprehend that he was welcome to follow and stay with him, but he shouldn't question what he did.

The hanyou fell into step besides his brother and both inu youkai walked off into the raining night without uttering a word. The night was still young; maybe it would promise something entertaining for them both.

_­-End Chapter-_

_A/N: well here's the amended chapter one, I hope it was better then the first. Okay that's two chapters fixed, and there are eleven chapters in total…meaning I have nine more chapters to edit and be presentable. Uh, that's not bad…I mean just a little hard work from my efforts and I can have something worthy for people to read and not feel like they're reading crappy work done by a kindergartener, but to be honest I really, really do think a kid could write this story better then me. I'm at the point where I'm tempted to just delete this story and put it out of its misery and save everyone the hassle of reading it. Sorry for the long rant, next time I won't talk. Night. and thanks for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_LovesInuyasha: Oops, sorry I forgot to write this on the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from 'Inuyasha'! Oh, but I wish I did! If I did, well then I'd be Mrs. Fluff! Lol! But a girl can dream right?! Well anyways, the story line belongs to me; just not the characters, well enjoy and thanks for reading! _

_Chapter 2: Why is it such a big deal?!_

Night turned into day, and nothing happened between the two brothers. It sucked for them both, but their minds kept wondering off about what others would say. This was strange because they really didn't give a shit about what others thought! But why the sudden guilt that they felt? Was it guilt they felt or was it just doubt?! Inuyasha felt as if he were a hypocrisy; is just somehow didn't feel right, but what the hell made it wrong?! Oh, yeah, they were brothers and last time that they checked it was perverted and deranged! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both get out of bed and sit at the edge without their shirts on. It was tempting for them both, but Inuyasha knew he had to get back before Princess Kagome of the Royal Sit Commands found out he was gone and then she'd as sure as hell coming looking for him and then she'd sit him!

Inuyasha sighs from boredom; he rests his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder and takes in his scent. It was sweet as the scent of spring time. Now that he thought about it, Sesshomaru had always smelt good; even during battle he somehow managed to keep that delicates scent upon him. Inuyasha moans and licks his brother's neck; Sesshomaru looks down upon his brother and ruffles his hair. "Inuyasha, you are aware that I do not plan to let you leave right? Let that wench of Kagome and the others come, I dare them to try to privy you away from here and from me." A wicked laugh escapes from Inuyasha's mouth and he says while pulling away from his brother's neck and resting it upon his lap. "Hmm…sounds like a challenge if you ask me. As much as I hate to leave, I have to." Inuyasha reaches up a hand and brushes his finger tips across Sesshomaru's face. He closes his eyes and smiles then a brilliant thought enters Sesshomaru's mind! His eyes batter open and he grabs Inuyasha by the shoulders and kisses him.

Inuyasha blinks, but kisses him back just as hard. Inuyasha was wondering what Sesshomaru had up his sleeve, but decides to see what comes next from his brother. A sly smile appears on Sesshomaru's face and he whispers into Inuyasha's ear, "Tell me Inuyasha, since we are both dog demons, what is our natural way to mate with someone?" Inuyasha now understood what Sesshomaru had in store for them both! Sesshomaru's eyebrows prick up and he smiles down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha can only smile wickedly at his older brother and he says, "Never thought I'd be doing 'it' that way before. But why the hell not?! There's always a first time for everything isn't there Sessh?" Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and says, "That is very true Inuyasha." He growls softly into Inuyasha's ear and licks the side of his face. A purr of content escapes from Inuyasha's mouth and he grabs Sesshomaru by the hair and kisses him passionately! Sesshomaru blinks, but isn't in the least bit surprised with Inuyasha's actions.

Just as they were about to take off their hakama's, there was a loud knock on the door. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are startled that they both fall to the ground with a loud thud! Rin's voice comes from behind the door and she says cheerfully, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Can I come in please? I want to talk to you!" Both brothers look at each other and scamper to their feet. Sesshomaru throws Inuyasha his haori and Inuyasha throws him his. Jaken's voice comes from behind the door saying, "Rin, what are you doing here?! Lord Sesshomaru-sama said that no one was to disturb him in the mornings! Now leave him be or else I'm the one whose going to get hit on the head like I always do!" Sesshomaru mutters under his breath and says, "Shit! Now what the hell are we going to do?!" Inuyasha slips on his haori and walks over to Sesshomaru. He wraps his arms around his brother's waist and says in a low whisper into his ear, "Calm down Sesshomaru. Answer them, by the time you've given them a decent answer, they'll be gone."

Sesshomaru shivers from feeling the cool breath of Inuyasha against his ear, he turns to look at his younger brother and says while rubbing his cheek against the side of Inuyasha's face, "Hmm…since when did you become the wiser one from the two of us Inuyasha? It does not matter at the moment, first we must deal with this dangerous predicament and then we'll have our fun. Does that please you my dear brother?" Inuyasha licks Sesshomaru's neck and says, "Whatever you say Sesshomaru, 'cuz you know I'm bound to follow your orders. Be they whatever you request, I don't think I'll be able to go against them." A soft grunt escapes from Sesshomaru's lips and he gives Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips before turning his attention back to the door.

"Rin, Jaken, what is it? Is there something wrong that requires my presents or is it that you just wish to see me?" Rin laughs and says, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama I just want to see you! Besides you promised me that you would accompany me to go pick some flowers over in the meadow! Oh, please Lord Sesshomaru-sama you promised me!" Jaken yells at Rin, "Rin how dare you accuse Lord Sesshomaru-sama of such a lie! Now leave him alone, he is very busy and doesn't have the time to deal with a brat like you!" Sesshomaru sighs and says calmly, but with a hint of annoyance, "Jaken let Rin be. I promised her that I would accompany her to go pick flowers, and as I am a man of my word, I will go. Rin please wait for me by the front door and we will leave shortly. As for you Jaken, you will take care of the castle will we are away. Understood Jaken, for you know very well that I do not like repeating my self to anyone." Inuyasha laughs silently under his breath and says, "Huh, I dare that little toad to say something!" Sesshomaru looks back to Inuyasha and says, "Like he has a choice in the matter Inuyasha! He knows very well that if does not obey, I will punish him." Both brothers laugh silently and then turn their attention back to the door.

Jaken swallows and says shakily, "Yes my Lord, I understand. Is there any thing else I can do for you?" Sesshomaru shakes his head and says, "No Jaken that will be all. Rin I will only be a minute, now go stand by the door." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can hear the young girl laughing and they hear the scampering of Jaken's feet leaving, but Rin stays where she is. She leans closer to the door and says softly in order for Jaken not to hear, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't wish for Jaken to hear, but where is your brother Inuyasha? Did he leave already or is he still here? I mean I went looking for him in the other rooms, but I couldn't find him? Is he with you my Lord, or did he leave?" Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look at the door and then to each other. They both swallow and Inuyasha elbows Sesshomaru to think of something quick before they were both discovered by the young girl. Inuyasha looks away from the door and directs his attention to the window. Sesshomaru look after Inuyasha's sight and knows what he has in mind. Inuyasha looks back to Sesshomaru and says, "It's either going out through the window, or having an eight year old girl finding us out! It's your choice Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru growls and says, "You're not going anywhere! Stay, I'll think of something!" Sesshomaru grabs onto Inuyasha's wrist so if he tries to jump through the window he wouldn't be able too without dragging him alone with him. Inuyasha sighs and leans his head against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru looks down to Inuyasha and says annoyed, "You know I am up for suggestions Inuyasha! Think of something!" Inuyasha closes his eyes and mutters, "Just let me go and I'll meet you both out side next to the front door. Then we'll both head to where ever Rin wants to go. Now release me and deal with her Sesshomaru."

A weary sigh escapes from Sesshomaru's lips and he releases Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha rubs his aching wrist and before he heads for the window to make his 'daring' escape, he leans forward and gives Sesshomaru a kiss. He pulls away and brushes his finger tips across Sesshomaru's face and smiles. He then runs for the open window and jumps out of it. He disappears and Sesshomaru can hear his younger brother land on the floor. He sighs and looks back to the door. He walks over to the doors, but stops. He looks down to find that his chest had scratch markings all over, courtesy of the very so lovely hanyou Inuyasha! Sesshomaru grunts and ties his haori as not to have Rin question the scratches on his chest. He opens the door to his room and Rin comes in like a fire cracker shooting in the room! She jumps onto Sesshomaru and gives him a playful kiss on the cheek. Sesshomaru blinks at Rin's actions, but pats her on the head. He holds her in his arms and says, "Rin, why the sudden emotions?" Rin smiles and says while grasping tightly to Sesshomaru's shoulders, "I'm just glad to see you Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Why, you don't like it my Lord?!" Sesshomaru shakes his head showing her that he had nothing against her 'strange' actions towards him. He looks at the young girl in his arms and can't help but smile at her. Rin laughs and gives Sesshomaru another kiss, but this time on the lips!

Sesshomaru is shocked; he swallows and pulls away from Rin's soft, caring lips. Rin blinks and says sadly, "Did I do something bad my Lord? You didn't like the kiss?" Rin searches for Sesshomaru's handsome face to look at, but he doesn't look at her. He sighs and says without meeting her eyes, "No Rin, you kiss very lovely, but you are too young to feel anything that a woman of the age sixteen can feel. You forget that you are still eight years old; you are not sixteen Rin. I just wish you wouldn't hurry up life; you should be enjoying your years as an innocent child. Please Rin, I ask this of you, please do not rush life, and act your age of innocents. That is all I asks; now get ready to leave. Oh, and by the way Inuyasha will be joining us." Rin blinks and says to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I know I shouldn't ask this, but you really haven't answered by questions? Do they offered you or is it just that you don't want to answer me?"

Sesshomaru turns to finally look at Rin, her innocent childish smile was now gone and was replaced with a sad frown. He blinks and says, "Rin, Inuyasha was with me last night. We were both talking about the past that is all. As for where he is right now, I don't have the faintest clue. But he said he was coming along with us." Rin's depressing frown turns into her cheerful smile and she says, "Oh, okay! That makes sense; well let's go Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru nods his head and sets Rin back down onto the floor. He gestures for her to go on a head and that he would soon follow her. She nods her head understanding him and she runs off to the front door. Sesshomaru sighs and walks back into his room, and there on the floor looking up at him is Tetsusaiga. He bends down and brushes his fingers over the sheath of Tetsusaiga. To his most utter surprise, the Tetsusaiga doesn't react to his gesture. He blinks and grasps the sword into his hand. He pulls Tetsusaiga out of the sheath and he makes it transform, he smiles, but he closes his eyes. Without opening his eyes, he puts Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and his eyes open up again. He sighs and picks up both Tensaiga and Tokijin and puts them both back at his side. He picks his boa and puts it back onto his shoulder and walks out of the room. He closes the door behind him and he strolls over to the front door where Rin is jumping up and down in excitement.

Rin runs over to Sesshomaru and grabs his hand and leads him to the open door. Sesshomaru wears a frown on his lips as if nothing had ever had happened. They both stepped into the brightly lighten day and Rin pulls Sesshomaru forward; he follows her and to his right he can see Inuyasha leaning against a tree. He was looking up into the sky and his head turns to see his older brother with Rin. They both know they have to put on a realistic show before everyone. It was going to be tricky, but they had to try. Inuyasha walks over to them and says, "Hey, so where exactly are we going anyways Sesshomaru?" Before Sesshomaru has a chance to open his mouth and answer his brother's question, Rin says, "Where going to go pick flowers! Lord Sesshomaru-sama promised me! Come on you two let's go before it gets late!" Inuyasha chuckles and says, "Picking flowers, eh? How…very boring…" Inuyasha shuts his mouth when Sesshomaru gives him a look to watch his mouth. Inuyasha grunts, and looks away smiling from them. Rin looks at Inuyasha and says softly, "You know Inuyasha some fresh air will do you some good. You know why? It's cuz you're too stressed out!" Sesshomaru looks over to Inuyasha and nods his head agreeing with Rin. Inuyasha growls and says, "Huh! Why the hell would I be stressed out?" Rin giggles and grabs a hold of both brothers' hands and pulls them to the field of wild flowers.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are pulled after Rin and they both find themselves in a huge field of wild flowers. Rin let's go of their hands and runs around in the high fields of flowers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both sniff the air and it is full of an over powering scent of flowers. Inuyasha makes a face and pretends to be gagging on the scent. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and smiles at his brother's reaction. Without even touching Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pulls out Tetsusaiga and slips it to Inuyasha's right side. But before he even slipped it to Inuyasha's side, he had first checked to see if Rin was watching, when he was sure she wasn't, he slipped to his side. Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru's hand and at the Tetsusaiga. His amber eyes widen and he says in a low whisper so as not to have Rin hear, "What the hell; since when can you touch the Tetsusaiga Sesshomaru?!"

Rin turns to look at them and they both pretend to be acting like normal, which was starting to come back as if nothing between them had ever happened. Inuyasha glares at Sesshomaru and he wants him to answer his question. Sesshomaru sighs and says in a sad whisper, "Inuyasha, I know what it looks like but it isn't what you think. I wasn't trying to steal Tetsusaiga from you I swear! I just picked it up from the floor and I was going to give it back to you." Inuyasha's eyes calm down a bit, but he still looks at Sesshomaru with suspicion. Sesshomaru looks into Inuyasha's eyes; he was hurt that Inuyasha would actually think that he was just with him so he could get to the Tetsusaiga! He wasn't trying to get to the sword; he really wanted to be with Inuyasha. Long ago he gave up on getting his hands on the Tetsusaiga; he accepted faith and had no concern for the sword. But it was still a mystery to him that why had their father the great InuYoukai leave Inuyasha the youngest son the Tetsusaiga and him the Tensaiga? The thought makes Sesshomaru even sadder; he just wanted to forget the past and leave things where they where. It was no use to bury up the past and probably find out things that he didn't want to know.

Inuyasha sees Sesshomaru's sad expression and repents his accusing of his older brother of trying to steal the Tetsusaiga from him. Inuyasha sighs and was tempted to lay his head onto Sesshomaru's lap, but he barely remembered that they were still in the presents of Rin. Sesshomaru looks away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha growls in his throat. Sesshomaru ignores the growl and falls deep into thought about something important. Inuyasha touches Sesshomaru's hand, but he pulls it away from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha blinks and says quietly, "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you mad; it was just that…but I really shouldn't thought that you were just with me to get to Tetsusaiga. It was stupid, but…I don't know I just jumped to conclusions. I'm really sorry if I got you mad. Sesshomaru answer me! I said I was sorry didn't I?!" Sesshomaru turns quickly to Inuyasha and gives him a look to keep his mouth shut. He sighs and looks away from Inuyasha.

Without looking back at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru says sadly, "Hmm…Inuyasha tell me how could you think I wanted to steal Tetsusaiga from you? I've finally came to the conclusion that Father left you the sword, and I Tensaiga. I finally accept faith. But never think that I am with you to try to trick you. You offered with such thoughts! What I feel for you is real as the life around us Inuyasha. Never doubt my feelings for you Inuyasha; I will only tell you this once and never again." Inuyasha blinks and says softly to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, I never doubted your love for me, I…I don't know. Maybe I've been listening too much to the others that they think that if you and I were to ever settle our brotherly rivalry that you would try to steal the Tetsusaiga from me. I really don't know why I listened to them. Maybe it was just that I thought that you really did despise me Sesshomaru that I tried to hide my emotions in believe that I had to keep Tetsusaiga from you…"

At hearing Inuyasha's words, Sesshomaru desperately wanted to kiss Inuyasha right there, but laughter coming from Rin makes him think better of it. He sighs and turns to look down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru and they both turn to look at Rin. Inuyasha grunts and says, "You do know that once she's done picking her little bouquet of flowers that I have to go right? I mean as much as I would love to stay by your side and have my way with you Sesshomaru, but I have to go back to Kagome and the others. To bad there isn't a way to escape from this hell hole and have some real fun with each other. Or do you have something in mind Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru shakes his head and says sadly, "No Inuyasha I have nothing that could get us out of this situation, but maybe you do. Think of something _brother_." The way Sesshomaru had said _brother_ to Inuyasha was getting him turned on, Sesshomaru could sense it, but he smiles wickedly at him. Inuyasha growls and begins to think of something that could get them out of this nerve breaking situation. Nothing came into his mind and it was annoying him to hell; he just wanted to escape with Sesshomaru and have some fun before he had to leave back to Kagome.

Sesshomaru senses Inuyasha was stressed out with all his intense thinking, he looks to Rin and sees that her back was facing them and he smiles all slyest and he taps Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha slaps Sesshomaru's hand from his shoulder and mutters, "Damn it Sesshomaru I'm trying to think here!" Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha hard on the shoulder and quickly grabs him by the shoulders and gives Inuyasha a full on kiss on the lips! Inuyasha was shocked, but he kisses him back, but not without them both losing their balance and falling to the ground. They both quickly release each other and Sesshomaru quickly climbs off of Inuyasha. Rin heard them both fall and she runs over to them. Inuyasha sits on the floor wiping his mouth with his sleeve and pretended that nothing had happened, just in case if she had seen them kissing. Sesshomaru dusts off his haori and says to Inuyasha with false annoyance, "You idiot! Watch it next time!"

Inuyasha blinks up at Sesshomaru and can see in his brother's eyes that they say to play along with his words. Inuyasha gives Sesshomaru a quick nod and jumps to his feet. He yells right into Sesshomaru's face and says, "What the fuck do you mean by 'you idiot'?! The last time I checked you were the only idiot in the family! And you really do think you're top shit don't you?! Huh, don't make me laugh Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gives Sesshomaru a look to not take it personal. Sesshomaru grunts and says pretending to be pissed off; "Why you son of a bitch?! Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me something like that Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha growls and says, "Son of a bitch? Is that the best offense you got Sesshomaru?! How sad, I guess that saying really is true. You really can't teach a dog a new trick! How pathetic; you're just a waste of my time!" Inuyasha begins to walk away from Sesshomaru and Rin, but Sesshomaru reaches out a hand and grabs a hold of Inuyasha's long silver hair and pulls him back! Inuyasha blinks and falls to the ground, he looks at Sesshomaru and gives him a look, Sesshomaru grins madly and says, "I am not through with you Inuyasha so don't you dare turn your back on me with I am talking to you!" He was growling at Inuyasha, but he really wasn't feeling anger, it was just for kicks and to give a show. Inuyasha lips give a pissed off grin and he says, "No Sesshomaru, I'll leave when I want to, and judging from your bad temper, I'm guessing it's time I take my leave. I'll see you around." Inside of Inuyasha's mind he was pissed with him self for saying that, but it was the only way to keep from being discovered. Sesshomaru had no other choice but to let Inuyasha go. It was for both their sakes and for their reputation that were on the line.

Sesshomaru grunts and watches Inuyasha walk away from him. He turns away from him and says to Rin as calmly as he can manage to speak, "Rin what did you see happen between Inuyasha and I?" Rin blinks and she says with a cheerful smile in place, "Oh, well the only thing that I saw my Lord was you and Inuyasha falling to the ground. But other then that, I saw nothing more. Why, did something else happen, my Lord?" Sesshomaru shakes his head and says while looking down to Rin, "No Rin nothing happened. Come I trust you are finished picking all the flowers you want, right?" Rin smiles and grabs a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and says with skipping back to the castle, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you for keeping your promise to me!" Sesshomaru stays silent and they both continue to walk back home.

Inuyasha stops and watches them go back to the castle, he grunts and says under his breath, "Shit! We shouldn't have put on such a big show of words like that! Next time we have got to come up with a plan to play out if something like that was to every happen again while anyone was around! Well I guess this dog didn't get any fun this day, but there is still always tonight. I guess I might as well be a good doggie and return to Kagome! Yuck! Just what I need so early in the morning, a god forsaking damn sit command! It's not like that lazy broad has anything else better to do with her time. It's always taking out her anger on me lately; what the hell's her problem?! I swear women are so hard to understand. One minute they're all over you and saying nice shit, than the next second they're biting off your damn head! Now that I think about, maybe all women should get thrown into the nut house! Maybe that'll give them time to cool down."

He kicks the ground and hurries to go find Kagome and the others. As he cuts through the forest and back to the cave, he picks up Kagome's scent. And judging from her scent, she was pretty pissed off. Inuyasha slows down quickly and trips. He stumbles to the floor and quickly gets up to his feet. He walks over to some bushes and can see the others clearly. He spots the three of them outside of the cave and Kagome was tapping her fingers on her arms. Her expression was pure anger and with pure annoyance. Inuyasha swallows and decides to get things over with. He jumps over the bushes and walks over to Kagome and the others. Kagome sees Inuyasha and right where he is walking she gives him the first command. "Inuyasha you inconsiderate dog, sit! Sit, Sit, Sit!" Just what Inuyasha had been expecting, but he wasn't prepared to get the killing command so soon. She must have really been pissed off with him to actually say 'sit' to him four times.

Inuyasha slams to the ground, with each 'sit' command stronger then the last one, until finally there are no more commands that he is aware of. He grasps his head and gets himself into a sitting position. There was blood dripping from his forehead, it drips all the way down the side of his face and falls with a faint 'drip' sound to the cold earth floor. Inuyasha sighs and wipes the blood away from his forehead with his arm and gets to his feet. He dusts away the dirt on him and he says calmly to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, have you had enough of punishing me, or do I need to be aware that you plan to say more 'sit' commands to me next?" Kagome walks over to Inuyasha and throws his haori into his face and says flushed, "Inuyasha you ran off last night without even telling any of us! We were worried hat something bad had happened to you. And with you barley strolling back here at ten in the morning acting as if what you did didn't have any effect of us, don't you think I have a right to be angry at you?!" Inuyasha looks at her and says annoyed with her and her words, "Look Kagome, it's too early to fight with you. I'm tired and I don't want to waste my time dealing with you. So if you're really pissed off at me, fine then, sit me as many times as you want. I don't care, shit sit me until I become unconscious for all I care. If you're going to do something to me, then get it over with, but don't waste my time with your useless words." Inuyasha walks right past Kagome hitting her against the shoulder. Kagome blinks and looks after Inuyasha. That was the first time he had ever stayed calm like that and it was also the first time he had ever said something like that to her!

Kagome angrily clenches her fists and she says at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha! You bastard; sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! I hate you, I hate your guts and I never want to see you again! I'm going home!" Without even the slightest expression on his face, Inuyasha slams to the ground with seven of the most painful and strongest 'sit' commands he has ever felt in all his life! At first he tries his best to resist the commands, but they were too over powering. Inuyasha embraces himself for the commands and without fail; he can't ignore the pain any longer. He lets out a fierce cry of pain, after what seemed like an eternity of hell, the commands vanish and leave him lying on the floor drenched in his own hanyou blood. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all watch Inuyasha from a far distance; they take caution in his movements and Kagome can't help but wear a pleased grin on her face. Kagome takes in a deep breath and builds up the courage to walk over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha senses her approaching him, and his demon blood was begging him to let him out. The thought of let his demon blood out makes an evil smile appear on Inuyasha's face. The thought was over powering and he really was tempted to release his blood, but he thought better of it. If he did release his demon blood and went out killing, Kagome with more joy would sit him to death. Inuyasha growls madly and knew damn well that as long as he lived he would never give Kagome or anyone else that joy of seeing his blood out of control. Inuyasha uses all that he has left of self control to not grab Kagome by the leg and drag her to the ground to kill her for her fucking actions towards him, but somehow he manages to subside the thought and urge to do so. He slowly gets himself to a sitting position and looks up at Kagome with burning hatred in his once peaceful amber eyes.

Kagome smiles content at seeing his eyes burn with deep, pure hatred for her. She stops right in front of him and kicks dirt in his face. Inuyasha clenches his fists so hard that his nails pierce his skin and cause them to bleed. She looks down at him and says, "Inuyasha, I hope you've learned your lesson on behaving like a good little worthless doggie! And don't you ever forget Inuyasha, that even though I'm a 'good for nothing wench', that I'm the one holding your leash and that I'm your master." Kagome smiles and turns away from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku step aside and let her past, but Inuyasha jumps to his feet and runs after her. He pins her to a tree and says through his teeth, "No Kagome you're so damn wrong! I'm the one who's holding the leash! You're just the worthless little girl who hangs around with us only because you're an outcast back in your time. Or am I wrong? If you really did have a life back in your era, then why waste your precious time with us, huh?! You can't answer that can you _Kagome, _because you know I'm fucking right!" The smile on Kagome's face is replaced with a look of anger, what happens next was so uncalled for by anyone.

Tears poured down Kagome's eyes and with a swift, hard movement of her hand, she slaps Inuyasha on the face! Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and his hand goes to his face. It was stinging like a bitch, but he can only grunt. Kagome steps right into Inuyasha's face and says while glaring at him, "Do really want to know why I spend my time here with you guys Inuyasha?! Fine then I'll tell you! It isn't because I don't have a life back in my era, or because I'm an outcast, it's simply because I love you Inuyasha and I always want to be with you! But ever since Naraku was killed you've been acting different! It's as if you aren't yourself! Tell me Inuyasha, is there someone else; I have a right to know damn it!" Inuyasha steps back from Kagome and finds him self to be speechless; never in his life did he think he would hear those words from Kagome's mouth. He had been aware that she has strong feeling for him, but love?! Was the world coming to an end or something?! Inuyasha drops his hand from his face and meets Kagome's eyes.

He's lost in words; she was right though, there was someone else; but was now the time to tell them that he loved Sesshomaru, or not? All these thoughts of speaking the truth about his real feelings were causing him confusion, but what should he do; should he speak or should he stay quiet? Inuyasha looks at Kagome and says in a relaxed tone, "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I don't love you…I mean I might have felt something strong for you in the past when we first met, but things have changed. I guess you were right. There is someone else and I really do love that person a lot. But I do care for you Kagome, but not in the same way as you feel for me." Kagome cries more and she runs to Inuyasha and slams her fists against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha stands still and allows her to hit him. He was numb from feeling any pain. Her hits were like an awaking call to him that he had really felt something for Kagome once in the past, but that was the key word: past. The past was gone and it would never be able to be rewrite again. Not even as much as anyone wanted to rewrite the past, it could never be done.

Kagome stops hitting Inuyasha and looks up at him. Her eyes were burning bright and she says in almost a whisper, "Inuyasha, what do you mean by, 'you might have felt something strong before'? So there really is someone else?! Oh, god, who is it Inuyasha?! Who is it! I have a right to know! I've told you my feelings for you Inuyasha; in the least bit you should be able to tell me who I have lost you to!" Inuyasha looks at Kagome with sad eyes and he shakes his head. He meets her eyes and says calmly, "Kagome I really wish I could tell you and the others, but I know you guys won't understand my relationship with that person. I've thought about it, but I know you guys would think me and that person sick. And Miroku if you so much as open your damn mouth, I swear you'll regret it for all your damn life!" Miroku blinks then smiles at Inuyasha. With a nod of his head, the monk says, "Inuyasha, I wouldn't dream of telling Kagome about your relationship with that person you're with at the moment. I can only hope that you've made a wise decision in the matter of who you are with." Sango leans her head against Miroku's shoulder and lets out a tired sigh. Miroku looks down at her and says, "Come Sango, this matter does not concern us, but our two very good friends. Bye Kagome, Inuyasha." With that, they leave them alone.

Kagome's breathing returns to normal and she drops to her knees. It was painful for her to know that she had really lost him to someone else. But what was really killing her was not knowing to who she had lost him to. Inuyasha kneels down besides Kagome and says, "Kagome I really wish I could tell you who it was, but I know you'll take it the wrong way. You have to admit though, if I was to tell you right now, you'd get carried away and try to do something foolish during your time of rashness. That wouldn't be a good thing Kagome. You have to understand that even though I don't love you Kagome, that doesn't mean that I still don't want to protect you and still be with you. But I doubt you could ever forgive me for all the pain I've put you through with my discreet shit." Kagome looks at Inuyasha and hugs him; Inuyasha hugs her back and he wipes away her tears. Kagome smiles and says, "Inuyasha I'll have to admit that it's going to take me some time to understand that you don't love me, but I still want to be with you and I still want you to protect me. But why do you honestly think I would judge your relationship with this person? I mean is it someone we know?" Inuyasha releases Kagome and looks away with a small smile. He grunts and says, "You could say it's someone we all know fairly well. But sooner or later, you'll figure it out in time."

A lively smile brightens up Kagome's face and without notice; she throws herself onto Inuyasha and gives him a sweet kiss. Inuyasha blinks and kisses her back, but pulls her away swiftly. Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and says, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you…no that's a lie, I've always been tempted to kiss you. But tell me, did that kiss mean anything to you Inuyasha?" Without meeting her eyes, Inuyasha shrugs and says softly, "Kagome it meant something, but it didn't mean love. It meant…it meant that I have to get use to the fact that we are just friends now and nothing more. Come on Kagome; let's go catch up with the others." Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the hand and she squeezes his hand gently. Kagome continues to smile and she says, "Inuyasha, no that we're telling each other things, I really did mean to, um, well s-i-t you so many times. It was just that I let my anger got to me and it was foolish of me." Inuyasha shakes his head and says disagreeing with her, "No Kagome I should really be the one apologizing to you. I almost released my demon blood and I almost lost my temper with you. I'm really sorry."

Kagome blinks, but they continue to walk on. Kagome sighs and says, "I can understand why you would want to release your demon blood on me Inuyasha. Sometimes I know I can get on your nerves, but I only do it because I really care for you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Inuyasha doesn't look at Kagome, instead, he picks her up and places her onto his back and he starts to run off into the forest. Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he runs faster. He was picking up on Miroku's and Sango's scent. Shippo along with Kirara were with them, Inuyasha grunts and says, "Looks like the whole gang is back together Kagome. You should be happy; it's been a long time since we all last saw each other. Try to lighten up and have a good time. I mean I'll be there with you." Kagome nods her head and says, "Thanks Inuyasha, you're right this is going to be fun!" Inuyasha stops and sets Kagome down. He grabs her hand and they both walk out of the forest to see their friends all talking and smiling. Everyone turns to face them and Shippo runs up to Kagome and jumps into her arms. Inuyasha drops her hand and walks over to Miroku and they both talk.

Sango walks over to Kagome and Shippo, followed by Kirara. They all start talking to each other and asking who they were since the last time they all saw each other. Miroku elbows Inuyasha in the ribs and says in a low whisper, "Hey Inuyasha, can I have a private word with you?" Inuyasha rolls his eyes and says, "What is it monk? It had better be good, 'cuz I don't want to waste my time on something stupid." Miroku shakes his head and says, "Just come with me Inuyasha." Miroku grabs Inuyasha by the collar of his haori and drags him off into the forest. Neither Kagome nor Sango seem to notice them leave; Miroku releases Inuyasha's collar and looks around him as if expecting someone to be ease dropping on their conversation. Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck and glares up at Miroku.

"Miroku, this had better be good! What the hell do you want?" Miroku walks right in front of Inuyasha and says, "Inuyasha, are you really in love with your brother Sesshomaru?! I mean for god sakes, you could have any beautiful women on earth, and yet you chose your own flesh and blood?! What's wrong with you Inuyasha?! So what does it feel like Inuyasha? I mean is it a good feeling or is it even better then with a woman?!" Inuyasha's hand drops limp to his side; he blinks and glares at Miroku. He tilts his head to the side and says in an annoyed tone, "Is that why you called me here Miroku?! To ask me how it feels to fuck another guy?! And I thought I was perverted and deranged! But it seems to me that you've bet me to it! If you're curious to know how it feels like, then go find out for your self, but don't ask me something personal like that Miroku!" Inuyasha growls and walks away from Miroku, but Miroku laughs and reaches out a hand and grabs Inuyasha by his sleeve and makes him turn around so he is facing him. Inuyasha grunts and tries to get Miroku to release his sleeve; Miroku only smiles and says, "Inuyasha I think I'm going to take your advice and try it for myself."

Inuyasha doesn't understand what he means by that, but he gets it after a few seconds. His eyes widen and he tries to make a run for it; but Miroku holds him down by pushing him behind a tree and he has him pinned against it. Inuyasha struggles to be released from Miroku's grasp, but Miroku only tightens his grasp on him. He leans forward and gives Inuyasha a kiss. He forces Inuyasha to part his lips and his tongue explores Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha gags and realizes that Sesshomaru really was a better kisser them Miroku. The thought of Sesshomaru makes Inuyasha feel sick to his stomach. What the hell would Sesshomaru do once he found out that Miroku had just kissed him?! Inuyasha pushes Miroku away from him and says, "Fucking Miroku! You idiot, you deranged moron, Ahhh! When I said go try it for your self, I didn't mean kiss me! God, you're an idiot!" Inuyasha walks away from Miroku. But he doesn't leave before Miroku says something to Inuyasha. He smiles and says, "Inuyasha, now I know why you chose Sesshomaru! I can only image what he kisses like! God, that was so thrilling! Would you mind if I gave Sesshomaru a kiss Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growls and says pissed off, "Hell no! Sesshomaru is mine Miroku! Go find someone else, but keep your damn hands off of my Sesshomaru! Got it?!" Miroku blinks and says, "I get Inuyasha. There is no need for violates, I was only testing you. Don't you think you should be getting back to him? I'll cover for you; I'll tell the others that you went off to find something and that you'd be back later on in the night?" Inuyasha looks at Miroku and says, "Thanks Miroku, I own you one, and by own, I mean without a kiss or a kiss from Sesshomaru! See yea!" Inuyasha turns away from Miroku and back to Sesshomaru.

It was late afternoon when he made it back to the Western Lands and what would Inuyasha know, Sesshomaru had sensed him coming and was already waiting for him. With his haori open and blowing in the wind. His long silver hair flowed almost hypnotically in the zephyr winds, and he looked so damn sexy to Inuyasha. Inuyasha strolls casually towards Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looks away from the sky and sees Inuyasha waking towards him. He looks over him and growls; Inuyasha stops right in front of him and says, "Hey Sessh, did I keep you waiting long?" Sesshomaru smirks and says, "Not long Inuyasha, but it was very rude of you to leave in the first place; but I will not hold it against you Inuyasha. Come let's go before something interferes like it has in the last few hours." Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha by the hand and leads him into the forest; they disappear from sight and vanish into the dark forest that held their secret affair.

Sesshomaru leads Inuyasha fairly deep into the forest until they both near a following stream. He stops and turns to face Inuyasha; with a soft hand, he undoes Inuyasha haori and smiles at him. He cups his face in his razed sharp nails and kisses Inuyasha passionately. Inuyasha moans and licks Sesshomaru's lips. Inuyasha slips off Sesshomaru haori as does Sesshomaru take off Inuyasha's. Both haori's fall to the floor slowly as if time around them had stopped in their favor. Sesshomaru gently pushes Inuyasha backwards and they both fall to the ground. Their lips back and their saliva drops from the delicate lips. Inuyasha pulls away from Sesshomaru and licks the saliva away from his chin and neck. Sesshomaru purrs and slams Inuyasha to the ground. Before anything happens between them, he sees the dry blood on Inuyasha's hands and neck. He licks the blood away and says to him, "I take it Kagome was the one who caused you to bleed?" Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru and he sighs sadly. "Yes Sesshomaru, she said 'sit' and I went to the ground as usual. But they don't hurt anymore so don't worry about it Sessh."

Sesshomaru shakes his head and licks the blood away from Inuyasha. He heals the wounds and says while licks him across the chest, "Inuyasha ever since I first saw Kagome give you that command, I never liked it. It always caused me pain to see you suffer from her damn commands and it was a major annoyance to me. I was always tempted to settle things once and for all, but I thought better of it. But now that I see that she has caused you to bleed, it pains me more." Inuyasha reaches out a hand and cuts Sesshomaru across the chest and learns upwards and licks the blood that was now dripping down on his chest. Sesshomaru smirks and licks the blood off of Inuyasha's chest, while Inuyasha licked Sesshomaru's wound. Both take joy in what they are doing, but it was not enough to ease their desires that were growing deep with their hearts and minds. Sesshomaru stops and says, "Inuyasha, get up and rests on your hands and knees. Don't move and just relax." Inuyasha blinks in confusion, but knows better then to question Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha crawls from under Sesshomaru and gets into the position his older brother had said to it in. He does it slowly and Sesshomaru smiles. The elder son of the great dog demon reaches out both hands and places them on the sides of Inuyasha's hips. He moves his hands a little forward and undoes the front side of Inuyasha's hakama. When the ribbon is undone, he pulls Inuyasha's hakama down Inuyasha's legs and takes them off. Inuyasha blinks and says, "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Sesshomaru slides a finger over the sides of Inuyasha's inner thigh and says, "Why Inuyasha, do you not trust your own brother? Trust me on this, you'll like it." Inuyasha sighs and says, "Fine then, do what ever you want Sesshomaru to me." Sesshomaru laughs and says, "Inuyasha, I plan to!" Sesshomaru undoes the front side of his hakama and he places both his hands on the sides of Inuyasha's hips. With a wicked smile on his lovely face, Sesshomaru pushes himself into Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha grunts loudly and digs his nails into the earth under him. Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Inuyasha's chest and pushes himself harder into his younger brother. He whispers into Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha, calm done, it only hurts the first time…" His voice trails off and he plants kisses on the back of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's knees give out on him and he collapses to the ground. Sesshomaru pulls away from Inuyasha and lies on the ground next to him. There was some blood coming from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was tempted to lick it away before it was all gone. Inuyasha pants and says, "Sesshomaru, why the hell did you stop?!"

Sesshomaru shrugs and says, "He gave out on me Inuyasha. Why, did you like it as much as I enjoyed it?" Sesshomaru can't take it anymore; Inuyasha's blood was too over powering to resist it from calling to him. He slides down and begins to lick the blood away from Inuyasha's back and moves down. Inuyasha growls and says, "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha gets himself into a sitting position and Sesshomaru pouts at Inuyasha for spoiling his fun. Inuyasha says, "I've had your fun Sessh, now it's my turn." Sesshomaru smiles and says, "Do as you wish Inuyasha, but what do you have in mind?" Inuyasha shakes his head and says, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out very soon." With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru sits up and waits for what Inuyasha has in mind for him next. Inuyasha crawls in front of Sesshomaru and parts his brother's legs. Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha and says, "You confuse me Inuyasha…" Inuyasha laughs and finger his fingers brushing upon Sesshomaru's lollipop, he smiles and says, "You're not being patient Sessh."

A shiver of pleasure passes through Sesshomaru's body and he waits to see what happens next. Inuyasha gives his brother a decent grin and begins to lick him. Sesshomaru freezes and purrs with content; Inuyasha strokes Sesshomaru's core with delicacy and with skill. (Sorry, I'm just writing this part with my imagination, well to be more precious, I'm just imaging what it would fell like and what it would look like, but I can't seem to find the right words to describe what I'm seeing in my mind to write down and share with you all. Again, I am really sorry if this scene sucks and that it does not content you, but I can assure you all this won't be the last lemon between the two brothers…) Inuyasha places Sesshomaru's device into his mouth and strokes it feverishly until he was certain he had gotten Sesshomaru's attention. A cheerful growl escapes from Sesshomaru's smiling lips and this only encourages Inuyasha to continue. Inuyasha could taste Sesshomaru's fluids and were an exquisite taste. Sesshomaru gently pushes Inuyasha away from him, and holds him in his arms. Inuyasha lays his head against Sesshomaru's pounding chest. Their shining bright amber eyes meet one another's; Sesshomaru leans forward causing his long silver hair to fall upon Inuyasha's chest. They both kiss one another softly, Inuyasha pulls away from Sesshomaru's delicate lips, but Sesshomaru gently tugs on Inuyasha's bangs and pulls him back to him.

Inuyasha gently falls back onto Sesshomaru's chest, Inuyasha looks at his brother and says, "What now Sessh?" A small grin falls upon Sesshomaru's lips. Sessh licks Inuyasha's licks and licks away some saliva that had been tempting him for a while. Inuyasha kisses Sesshomaru and the both lay down together with not a care in the world. From where they were, both brothers could see the setting sun, as Sesshomaru looked at it set, a very shocking thought entered his mind at that moment. He shoots up from lying on the ground causing Inuyasha to hit his head on the ground. Sesshomaru looks over at his brother and pulls him to his feet. Inuyasha blinks and asks, "Hey Sesshomaru what the hells gotten into you now?! I thought you were having fun like me?!" Sesshomaru pulls on his haori and throws Inuyasha his clothes, without even looking at his younger brother, Sesshomaru says, "Get dressed Inuyasha. We have screwed around with each other for long enough. Go back to Kagome and your little friends. I have to think of some things and I need to be alone in order to understand and get certain thing's straightened out. You would only be a disturbance to me and I can not have that at this moment." Inuyasha slips on his hakama and just stares at his brother; he was hurt, why wasn't Sesshomaru telling him anything? Inuyasha walks behind Sesshomaru and wraps his arms around his brother's shoulder; Sesshomaru softly grasps Inuyasha's hands and holds them in his trembling hands.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru doesn't meet Inuyasha's gaze. Inuyasha was now worried, never in his life had he ever seen Sesshomaru tremble. This was the first time and whatever was bothering Sesshomaru it had to be something every grave. Sesshomaru senses Inuyasha unease; he looks over his shoulder and gives Inuyasha a light kiss on the lips. Inuyasha nudges his noise against Sesshomaru's; they both smile and Sesshomaru lets out a tired sigh. Inuyasha laughs and says, "Oh come now Sesshomaru! You can't honestly tell me you're tired?! We didn't even do it that hard! Or is there something else that has tired you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha jumps onto Sesshomaru's back, Sesshomaru smiles slightly and holds Inuyasha. Inuyasha leans his head on his brother's shoulder and relaxes on his brother's back. Sesshomaru sighs and says as calmly as he can muster, "Uh, Inuyasha something is on my mind that is bothering me, but I will not tell you for I do not wish to trouble you at the moment. Just please go for now and we will see each other tonight or tomorrow." Inuyasha growls melancholy, but gets off of his brother's back. Sesshomaru turns to face Inuyasha and gives him one last kiss. Inuyasha pulls away drooling from the sensation, but Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha a look to calm down and to have self control. Inuyasha just grunts, but tries his best to stay in control of his self and his pleasures. Sesshomaru smiles and says, "Now Inuyasha, scram." Inuyasha looks miserable back at his brother and before he heads back to Kagome and the others, he says, "Sesshomaru aren't you at least going to tell me what's bothering you? I mean I have a right to know right? Hey I've been thinking about this for a couple of days before all this happened; uh, are you going to look for a mate sooner or later?"

Sesshomaru glances at Inuyasha with an insecure look of his face. He bites down on his lip too hard and causes his lower lip to bleed. Inuyasha smells the blood of his brother and strolls back to Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha pulls away Sesshomaru's hand from his lips and licks the blood away. He seals the wound and gives Sesshomaru a kiss since they were both close enough. Sesshomaru pulls away from Inuyasha and nods his thanks; Inuyasha shakes his head and pulls Sesshomaru back to him. He holds Sesshomaru tightly and urges for him to answer his question. Sesshomaru looks away and uttered softly, "Inuyasha, I have been thinking about finding a mate, but now I am…reconsidering the thought so to speak of course. But now that this relationship has accord between us, I am not sure if I should ask you to be my mate or not…but I am sure you have planned to convert Kagome into your mate, so forget I even said anything Inuyasha…" Inuyasha was stunned; he hadn't been prepared to have Sesshomaru state that he had in some manner had considered to ask him to be his mate. Deep down, Inuyasha was deeply flattered and was so anxious to say yes to Sesshomaru if he was to ask him to be his mate. But it was just a thought, he hadn't asked Inuyasha, but there was still hope…

Inuyasha smiles blissfully at Sesshomaru and reveals, "Sesshomaru, I once did think about converting Kagome into my mate, but that was in the long dead past. I've thought about it with more precaution and came to the conclusion that she just isn't right for me. I mean she's nice and caring, but she can be a damn bitch some times. I don't think I could live with a woman that would always be on my case and instructing for me what to do and when to do it. I'd go crazy from all that crap! But I really am surprised that you would have actually have considered to make me your mate Sesshomaru. I don't what to sound desperate here, but I would really take pride in being your mate Sesshomaru. I mean it would make some sense since we have a serious relationship, right?" A charming smile appears on Sesshomaru's lips and he says faintly, "Inuyasha, I would be very pleased to have you as my mate, but I cannot make you my mate just yet. Give some thought to this, this is not a game, this is a very serious situation you are getting your self into. I do not wish for you to have a forsaken experience, I want you to be happy with your decision. Inuyasha, you have to realize that this can all be a bad mistake in what is happening between us. You know as well as I do, that this can be a grave mistake and it can have a killing outcome if everything that is occurring right now is just false. As much as I want to wish that our relationship is something indestructible, I am very much aware that this can take a turning for the worst. I really do love you Inuyasha, just know that and if you ask something of me, I will do it without a second thought."

Inuyasha releases Sesshomaru and walks to the edge of the forest. Sesshomaru doesn't try to stop Inuyasha, instead he walks past Inuyasha and heads back to se Rin. Before Sesshomaru walks completely away from Inuyasha, Inuyasha yells after Sesshomaru and says, "Sesshomaru stop! I don't need to think about it, I've made my decision. I _want_ to be your mate; please don't hesitate, just convert me into your partner for eternality. I love you Sesshomaru, please don't shun me from you, I feel so right with you. I just want to spend my life with you brother. Why do you hesitate to make me yours?! Is there someone else you've have considered to make your mate and not me?" Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder and stays silent. He smiles slightly and with a toss of his head, he says, "Inuyasha, humph, another day Brother. Now is not the best time to do any converting, just be patient and wait for tomorrow to come." With that, Sesshomaru walks away from Inuyasha, but he doesn't head back to the Western Lands, instead he goes to their Father's grave site and rests there.

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru walk away from him, and it felt as if he was leaving him forever. With a morose sigh, Inuyasha walks back to Kagome and the others. The afternoon had now turned to a depressing evening, just like the evening was depressing, that was exactly how Inuyasha's heart was feeling at that moment. He didn't want to leave Sesshomaru, but he knew that Sesshomaru had his own responsibilities as well did he to keep. They could not abandon their responsibilities for their own greed. Inuyasha grunts and finds the others messing around. They were playing a game and once Inuyasha out nearer; he realized that Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had some of their clothes off. There were playing cards spread out on the ground as well as articles of their clothing. Inuyasha gawks at the sight and was about to make a run for it, when Kagome yells at Inuyasha and says, "Inuyasha come here and play with us!"

With a fierce snarl, Inuyasha puts on a fake smile and walks up to them. He nods his head and says as calmly as he can muster, "Hey Kagome, Sango, Miroku. What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Kagome grabs Inuyasha by the hand and pulls him next to her. She smiles and hands Inuyasha five cards. Inuyasha looks down at the cards and raises an eyebrow; Kagome gives Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and Inuyasha stiffens. Miroku and Sango both laugh, but Inuyasha snarls and they fall silent. Kagome ignores Inuyasha's annoyance and says, "Inuyasha, relax, we're just playing a game of strip poker! You'll like it!" Inuyasha swallows and shakes his head. The last thing he wanted to see was a woman's body, what he really wanted to see was Sesshomaru's fine ass body and hear his voice that was like music to his ears. Kagome sees Inuyasha's sad expression and asks, "Inuyasha, why are you so sad? I thought you'd be happy to play this sort of game with us?" Miroku and Sango both glare at Inuyasha and give him a look to say something stupid to Kagome or tell her the truth. Inuyasha growls and says to Kagome, "Look Kagome, these sorts of things don't grab my attention too well. You guys go on ahead and strip away your clothes, but keep me out of it. I have enough to worry about right now and I don't need to get distracted." Kagome pouts and says, "Inuyasha, please do this for me. I'd really appreciate it…." She gives him a cheerful smile and batters her eyelashes. Inuyasha grunts and says, "There is no way in hell you're going to force me to play your little perverted game! I'd rather be thrown from a cliff then strip off my clothes in front of you guys!" Miroku leans over to Sango and whispers, "I bet you ten yen he would so totally strip off his clothes in front of Sesshomaru, if his _lover _asked him to do it." Sango giggles and whispers back, "You're on Miroku-san. But next time we play this game, let's make Inuyasha bring Sesshomaru along with him. I can already image the look Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to make once they see each other without their clothes!" Miroku and Sango both look at Inuyasha and start cracking up like crazy. Inuyasha growls and shouts, "Just shut the hell up with those damn jokes!" Kagome blinks and says, "Inuyasha, what are they saying that's making you so mad in the first place?" Inuyasha was about to lose his cool and yell out the truth, but before the words have a chance to slip from his tongue, he bites down hard on his tongue from saying anything. He swallows the blood from the bite on his tongue and says, "It's nothing Kagome. Fine, we'll play your stupid little game, but only for awhile though got it?!"

Kagome smiles brightly and says, "Thanks Inuyasha for reconsidering! Okay let's play some strip poker!" Sango and Miroku both snicker under their breaths and once in a while, they looked at Inuyasha and made faces. Inuyasha saw them and was about to say something to them, but decides that if he doesn't say anything or doesn't pay attention to their remarks instead, they'd get mad and lay off the cruel remarks. It works and they all play their game. Inuyasha was just too tense to really care about what was happening around him, he was too busy worrying about Sesshomaru. Although Inuyasha was deep in thought, he could feel Kagome's eyes gawking over his body. It was making him feel uncomfortable and violated; he only liked Sesshomaru to look at him, but Kagome was really acting like a pervert. The game went on for most of the night and they fell asleep around two in the morning. Inuyasha was the only one who was still awake. He couldn't sleep; he was just too worried about Sesshomaru. After procrastinating from sleep, sleep finally ventures over Inuyasha and drifts him to sleep.

As Inuyasha slept, Sesshomaru was thinking deeply. What he had come to realize was so shocking to know. He hadn't wanted to tell Inuyasha about it; he hadn't wanted to upset him. Sesshomaru smiled wearily and says to himself, "Oh Inuyasha, it is best if only one of us has to suffer and not the two of us. I really do want to tell you what I've realized, but I am not sure how you are going to take it. Hell, even I don't know how to take it." Sesshomaru falls gently to his back; he puts his arms behind his head and closes his eyes. With his right hand, he undoes his haori and enjoys the cool breeze; it really was a good night out to be out and it was also a perfect night to think of important matters.

Sesshomaru closes his eyes and drifts to sleep; he falls into a nerve breaking dream and dreams of his Father. The great InunoTaishou stands before his eldest son and his amber eyes were sad. He looks at Sesshomaru and says softly, "Protect Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…" He then disappears into the mists of the dream; Sesshomaru wakes up painting. He was running a cold sweat and looks around him; but of course finds nothing. He gets to his feet and walks away into the night. He didn't know what time it was, nor did he give a rat's ass. He recalls the dream and realizes that his Father had come to him. With a sigh, he remembers his Father's face and his words, 'Protect Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…' Sesshomaru shivers and continues to walk on; what was strange to him was; why hadn't their Father said anything about Inuyasha and his relationship? Had he known about them being lovers? Was he ashamed of them? This is what Sesshomaru had been worrying about all day, and now with this dream, it only made him think the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

_Crimson Beast: Sorry oh so very sorry that this chapter has taken me a very long to time to post! I've had fifteen tests I needed to study for and they were all killing me! Well here you guys go, I really hope you like it, if not then send me a review telling me what I can do to make this story better please! Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of these characters, but I really wish I did! _

_Chapter 3: Anyone up for a game of stripe poker? Sesshy, Inuyasha? _

After an intense night for both brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru somehow managed to get through the morning without yelling at anyone. That was to say a lot considering everything that had happened the night before. Sesshomaru was a little jumpy from recalling the image of their Father and Inuyasha was freaking out at the thought of having other 'perverted' people looking at his bother/lover! As the long boring day progressed, neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had a chance to meet each other. Sesshomaru was back at his place and was tending to Rin and to other affairs.

Inuyasha on the other hand was thinking up a way to get his brother out of playing stripe poker in front of Kagome cough pervert, Sango, and Miroku cough, another bigger pervert who could try to steal Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha! Without having one another around, it was quiet literally boring for them and it was so bad that they both thought they would go mad from the lack of not seeing each other. Without finding a clever plan, Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against a rock and looked up at the sky. The lonely afternoon was majestic, but it would have been better if he had Sesshomaru with him to have shared it with.

Inuyasha had gotten off lucky; he had requested that absolutely no one, meaning Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo bug him. He wanted to be a lone and wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with any ones shit. Inuyasha leaned against the rock for what seemed like long anxious hours of hell, but were honestly a waste of both day and of life. Not being able to take it any longer, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and said in a muter, "That's it, I can't take this damn observe damnation! I want to see my own brother and there isn't no whose going to stop me from seeing him!" Inuyasha shook his head and marched through the forest that separated him from his brother. Inuyasha was too deep in thought to have realized that someone had been following him until he heard a twig snap. He broke away from his thoughts and he flexed his claws; he surveyed the area around him and was on guard. He sniffed the air and before he had a chance to react, someone had him pinned to a tree.

The person that was holding Inuyasha against his will wore a black cloak around him and had a hood to conceal his face. His capturer was laughing slightly and said in a familiar tone of voice Inuyasha knew very well, "Aww….what's wrong Inuyasha? Are you not having any fun like I? But what I really want to know is; have you missed me?" Inuyasha chuckled and said in a sarcastic tone, "Don't be an asshole, let go of me and I'll answer you that with a sock in the…" Sesshomaru pulled away the hood that concealed his handsome face and pinned Inuyasha harder to the tree. He leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips; Inuyasha felt as if his legs would give out on him and Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Inuyasha. With a relieved sigh, Sesshomaru said, "I take it from your reaction towards my kiss, that you did miss me Inuyasha. How considerate of you Brother, but shall we go somewhere more appropriate to talk…"

Sesshomaru's lips form a seductive smile and Inuyasha growled softly under his breath. Sometimes, Sesshomaru could just be a turn on for Inuyasha. If he did even the faintest gesture in front of him, he felt his heart pound from excitement and now was no exception. Inuyasha smiled contently and said, "Yeah let's get the hell out of here and have some privacy. Hey I have something that will make you crack Sessh." Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and simply said, "Whatever it must be I am supposing it really will make me laugh. Come, there really isn't a decent place to head to, but we will have to be creative and find a spot." He gently grasped Inuyasha's wrist, both brothers walked off to find somewhere were they could be alone and enjoy each other's company.

Walking for almost an hour and not being successful in finding a decent spot to rest, they finally decide on a calm field that was surrounded by a forest. It was an opened field with lushes green grass, the good thing about this place was that they were surrounded by think grown together trees making it almost impossible for anyone to see them from a distance. Both sighed is exhausted and fell to the ground; Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha tightly as they fell down. Inuyasha laughed and found him self staring down at his brother. Their eyes were gleaming lively and to make thing more worth while, Inuyasha leaned forward and as soft a petal of a rose, he kissed Sesshomaru only to tease him and to build up the suspension of what he wanted to talk to him about. Sesshomaru moaned and kissed Inuyasha harder forcing him to comply with both their needs for one another.

Not being able to resist the great temptation of Sesshomaru's velvety lips, Inuyasha kissed his brother back harder then ever causing them both to roll down the hill in which they were at that moment. They both stopped at the foot of the hill and a dizzy Inuyasha pried himself off of his brother. Sesshomaru wiped away his mouth and threw off the black cloak his still wore. Inuyasha laughed and commented, "So why the hell did you wear a cloak in the first place Sesshomaru? Don't tell me you're getting into all that fashion crap that's going on right now, because if that's the case then I'm so not going to be…." Sesshomaru roughly pushed Inuyasha onto his back and playfully hissed into his cute doggie ear, "Shut it Inuyasha, the only thing I'm getting into is a certain hanyou who just so happens to be my very own brother. Understand were I'm trying to get here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru brushed his lips against Inuyasha's soft ear and groaned into it; Inuyasha shiver at the touch of his brother's lips against his ear and getting to have felt his warm breath.

Sesshomaru nibbled on Inuyasha's ear and waited to see if Inuyasha got his meaning in his words. Inuyasha did get the meaning, but was too busy trying to form the right words to tell Sesshomaru that they would have to play a game of stripe poker with Kagome and the others. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and met his brother's amber eyes that burned with absolute passion and desire for him. He smiled faintly and said, "Hey Sesshomaru, I told you I wanted to tell you something that would make you crack up right? Well do you still want to hear it?" Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's face and said, "If I get to hear your voice then, speak away hanyou…" The way Sesshomaru said 'hanyou' to Inuyasha was not in an offensive way, but in a playful, non-meaning offensive type of way. Inuyasha grunted a bit and said, "I'll let you get anyway just this once with calling me 'hanyou' Sessh, and the next time you say it, I'll be giving you a very decent punishment."

This caught Sesshomaru's attention and he snarled into his brother's ear again, "What are you going to do about it Inuyasha? I'll call you 'hanyou' if I want to, but you have caught my curiosity. What are you going to do if I call you 'hanyou' again? Oops, I just said, 'hanyou' three times now, so what is your brilliant plan to punish me?" Inuyasha smiled pleasantly and said, "This is what I'm going to do to you Sesshomaru for calling me 'hanyou'…" Inuyasha capered himself onto Sesshomaru and with a single slash of his hand, he undid Sesshomaru's haori and reviled his flawless chest. Inuyasha growled majestically; he leaned forward and started to lick Sesshomaru's chest and with one hand that gasped his brother's long silver hair while his other hand rested inside of Sesshomaru's hakama.

Sesshomaru froze and was completely taken aback with Inuyasha. It only lasted a few seconds before the two of them ended up making love to each other. Their style of making love was the doggie style, it was something that was instinct to them since they were both dog demons. Sesshomaru thrust himself into Inuyasha and Inuyasha dug his nails into the ground beneath him. He embraced himself for each intense push into him; they both kisses on another. Both their selves were covered with one another's fluids and blood. The mixture was remarkable and the taste was out of the world of the living.

Inuyasha's hands dripped with Sesshomaru's blood and fluids. To makes things more interesting for the two of them, Inuyasha licked his hands and kept his eyes on Sesshomaru as did this. He bit down on his lower lip and licked the front part of his teeth and looked up from his eyelashes. Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha's hand and licked away the concoction that tasted divine. Both their eyes were fixed completely on each other. Inuyasha growled softly and muttered, "Damn you Sesshomaru! This is your entire damn fault!" Sesshomaru shook his head and traced Inuyasha's collar bone and then moved down to his hip bones. Inuyasha smiled casually and rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder while he did whatever he wanted to his body. Inuyasha laughed a bit and cleared his thought. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and said, "Hmmm?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and said, "You never did answer my question Sessh, I told you if you still wanted to hear something funny. Are you planning on answering me or what?" Sesshomaru drummed his nails on to Inuyasha's chest and thought about this. He smiled slightly and said, "I said before that I did. Say what you have to Inuyasha before you bore me and I decide leave." Inuyasha glared up at Sesshomaru and said, "You aren't leaving anywhere until we're done with each other and I ain't finished with you." Sesshomaru lied back onto his back and dragged Inuyasha down with him. They both lay down on the grass without their clothes and they were sweaty from their fun with each other. Sesshomaru waited patiently for Inuyasha to say whatever he wanted to say. He took that moment to remember what their father said; he had planned to inform Inuyasha about the dream…

As the dream….but that was the thing. It wasn't a dream; that had been their father in the dream or premonition; it really had been Lord Inutaisho, he came to Sesshomaru and had told him to protect Inuyasha. But now there were three things that were disturbing him at the moment. The first was, what did he have to protect Inuyasha from, the second thing was, had their father been disgusted with their relationship, and the final one was, what awaited them in the future. Sesshomaru sighed and thought it best to warn Inuyasha, but not now, later in the night when they would see each other again. Sesshomaru was so deep in thought that he hadn't been aware that Inuyasha was addressing. Inuyasha grunted in a pissed off way and socked Sesshomaru on the arm and said, "Damn it Sesshomaru! For god's sakes pay attention! This is freaking important and you're day dreaming!"

Sesshomaru ignored the pain on his arm and smiled apologetic at Inuyasha and kissed him to make it up. It worked and it calmed Inuyasha down a bit. "I am so very sorry Inuyasha. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking on a very complex matter. I meant no disrespect towards you. Please continue you have my undivided attention." Inuyasha lips twitched and formed a small smile. "Fine, I'll repeat myself again to you. Last night, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and I were playing something called stripe poker. They wanted to know…well Sango and Miroku wanted you to come by tonight and play with us. But I really don't think it's a good idea; I mean you know the rules of this game right Sessh?" Sesshomaru frowned sadly and said, "No Inuyasha I haven't the faintest idea on what you are talking about or what the rules are of this 'stripe poker'. I know what 'stripe' is, since that is what we have a tendency of doing to each other, but this 'poker' thing, I have absolutely no idea what that is."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Yeah I had a feeling you weren't going to know what 'poker' was, but it was worth a shoot. Anyways, stripe poker is a card game that is played with fifty-two cards that bare a Spade, a Diamond, a Heart, and a Club. Each person gets five cards each and whoever holds the highest hand wins. The cards are ranked as highest to lowest, Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, Ace. The Ace can be either high or low. Got it?" Sesshomaru blinked and slowly nodded his head that he understood. "So, whoever bares the highest hand win eh? Did you win Inuyasha; I am asking just out of curiosity." Inuyasha grunted and said in an annoyed way, "No Kagome beat my ass with a straight flush. It's the second highest from the five of a kind. I had a four of a kind, but it wasn't enough and she beat me. Hmp! Bitch made me take off my hakama; she said this thing around my neck didn't count as clothing." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and then started to crack up. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru and yelled, "Shut the hell up! I'd like to see you not wearing any clothing with a perverted miko, a perverted monk, and a demon slayer sitting besides you and gawk at your naked form!"

Sesshomaru clenched his stomach and continued to laugh so hard tears were practically dripping from his lovely eyes. After almost five whole minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Sesshomaru straightens up and acts serious again. Inuyasha muttered in annoyance under his breath, "About damn time you cut the damn maniac laughter…" Sesshomaru cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "Inuyasha, from the way you explained things, I'd like to play this game. The way you descried it seemed entertaining. Why don't we give it a try? We'll both be on our best behaviors and not look at each other. And if temptation starts to overcome us, I'll leave and let you continue to play the game. What do you say?" Inuyasha shook his head and said in a frightened whisper that only Sesshomaru could hear, "No Sesshomaru. I don't trust myself with those sorts of things. You'd be right next to me and I know damn well I'll be tempted to look at you. Then our covers are going to be blown. I can't let that happen. You and I have to keep this a secret and we have to protect our reputations."

Sesshomaru exclaimer depressingly and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "Calm down Inuyasha. I trust you with my life. You wouldn't mess anything up, and if you do, it's better that we speak the truth then to conceal something that is worthy to be known by everyone around us. Come now, we'll play and hopefully things will turn out well." Inuyasha smiled a bit and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Sessh, that's just what I needed to hear. Fine we'll go and play their perverted game, but let's make things a bit more interesting between the two of us. If I win, you have to be my slave and do everything that I ask you to for me." Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and smiled slightly. "Inuyasha you dork, I am already at your service as are you to mine. But if that is what you request, then I will comply. Now for my bet, I am to win, you and I have to come out clean and tell everyone about our relationship. And I mean everyone."

Inuyasha frowned sadly; he jumped to his feet and walked away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared after Inuyasha and growled fiercely after his retreating brother. He climbed to his feet and ran after his brother; once he caught up with him Sesshomaru dug his nails into Inuyasha's forearm and hissed into his face, "Never do that to me again Inuyasha. That is one thing I cannot stand about you. Will you accept my bet or not? It is a simple bet, it will change some things, but it will not change things between the two of us. You still do want to be with me right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha quickly glanced up at Sesshomaru and whispered softly, "Sesshomaru of course I want to be with you, but I don't know if my friends would accept me once they were to find out…no, it's not that; it's knowing the react Kagome's going to have once she finds out. Sango and Miroku already know about us, but Kagome doesn't. That's what's killing me deep down inside Sessh."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to frown sadly. He gazed into his bother's morose eyes and could tell that this situation was starting to get to him. He sighed and said, "Inuyasha, I am sorry if what I betted was too much to ask for. If you like I can change…." Inuyasha shook his head and his lips formed a cunning smile. He leaned forward and kissed his lover on the lips. Both brothers kissed back hard, Inuyasha pulled away and stated, "No, don't change your bet. Keep it, we'll play by them. Hopefully things turn out for the best tonight." Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's cheek and said with a smile, "Inuyasha things will turn out for the better good. I can swear on my life that it will. Now it is time for us to get washed up and to get dressed." Inuyasha pouted and whined, "Hell no; I like you just how you are at the moment." Sesshomaru sighed and gently grasped Inuyasha's arm and led them to a near by spring.

Inuyasha protested, but Sesshomaru calmly threw Inuyasha into the water and followed right after him. There was an enormous slash of cold water and Inuyasha yelped out. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly and pulled Inuyasha under the water with him. They both messed around and managed to get washed up. Once they were both cleaned, they strolled back to their clothes and got dressed. Once they were both completely dressed, they kissed each other good bye, but before they ran off in opposite directions, Inuyasha instructed, "Okay here's the deal Sesshomaru. Tonight the stripe poker game starts around ten in the night. Be there by around 9:55. Act as if you have no damn idea where the hell you are, and then I'll say something along the lines, "Hmp! Sesshomaru can't eve play a simple card game 'cuz he's too conceded and so damn arrogant! Besides, I can kick his ass in this game with no hassle!" that'll be your cue to say something like, "I can't play a simple game like this? I'll make you eat your words Inuyasha! Hand me five cards wench!" so that way it won't be too obvious. Okay I'll see you later then Sessh. Take care."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and said, "I look forward for tonight Inuyasha. But you shouldn't be saying for me to stay out of trouble. It is you who should take caution." With a smile in place, Sesshomaru ran back to the Western Lands and his mind cleared itself from the complex thoughts of the dream or premonition that had been troubling him. Inuyasha watched his brother run and he felt alone again. He dragged himself back to Kaeda's village and was welcomed by Kagome and their friends. They were all out side talking and messing around. He forced a small smile onto his lips and exclaimed to them all, "Hey you guys! What are you guys doing now?" Kagome smiled brightly and ran over to his side and gave him a hug. Inuyasha's lips twitched and he patted her head as if she were a child. Kagome looked up at him and looked baffled from his gesture. "Inuyasha, why'd you pat my head as if I was some sort of kid?"

Everyone around them looked at Inuyasha dumbfounded and waited for an excuse or some sort of explanation on why he had just done that. Inuyasha pulled back his hand and pretended to rub the back of his head. Silence was their response and again Kagome asked him why he had done that. Inuyasha looked at her and shrugged. That wasn't an answer Kagome was going to take. She took at step back and said, "Inuyasha, I won't ask you again. Just answer the question, it's a simple thing." Inuyasha's expression harder and he exclaimed, "What the hell do want from me?! I'm sorry damn it! I wasn't thinking when I patted your head. Damn just because I patted your head you're making seem as if I did something wrong like raped you!" Inuyasha grunted and walked forward leaving Kagome and the others with their mouths left hanging. Funny how just the word 'rape' can change a person's expression?

Kagome was lost with words and she said the only word she could make herself say, "Sit!" Inuyasha went straight faced down to the ground and almost chocked on his own saliva. He gasped for air and forced every muscle in his body to lift himself up from the ground. He glared at Kagome with rage and annoyance. He sat himself into a sitting position and mutter with sarcasm dripping like venom from his every word, "Real mature Kagome. As if anyone would ever want to rape you anyways. Only if that person was desperate or deranged which I can guarantee that there aren't many out there..." He stood up and dusted his clothes from dirt; without wasting his time, he didn't bother to even look at Kagome. He walked towards Kaeda's hut, but Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha you dog! Why have you become so cruel?! What happened to you, ever since we killed Naraku, you've become mean and cold hearted!"

Inuyasha froze and slowly turned to face Kagome; she met his gaze head on and hissed, "Say something Inuyasha, or don't you have the guts to say anything on your behalf?" A wicked smile came to Inuyasha's lips and he growled, "People change Kagome, their ways, their feelings, their preference on certain things…the point is Kagome, you can all say I've become something new, but what are you all going to make out of it now?" He shot them all a curious glare and challenged them to answer him. Miroku and Sango both grinned at each other and knew what Inuyasha meant by his words, but Kagome and Shippo were both lost in confusion. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at seeing Kagome and Shippo both dumb with not knowing what he meant.

_Inuyasha: Damn! How hard is it to figure out what I'm trying to say?! Even Miroku and Sango…what never mind about them, damn monk saw what happened between me and Sesshomaru and thought it cute to tell Sango all about our fun. But what Kagome said was true. I have changed ever since Naraku was killed off, but what the fuck has made me changed?! Argh! Why don't I know the answer to this question…wait could have Naraku done something to me before we killed him off?! Maybe he put a spell on me or something, but who the hell would be able to tell me…oh god someone's saying something to me. It had better not be Kagome yelling at me again cuz it just so happens that at this very moment I'm trying to figure out a freaking complicated thing! _

Inuyasha broke away from his conversation with him self and looked up to see Kagome smilingat him.Inuyasha blinked in confusion and said in almost a whisper, "What is it now Kagome? Did something happen while I was thinking?" Kagome shook her head and said softly, "No Inuyasha I want to say I was sorry for what I said just an hour ago to you. You have changed, but I can't give my opinion on it. I'll still care for you whether you stay the same or change. Inuyasha, can I tell you something please?" He was still baffled but nodded his head to her request. His confused expression must have shown because Kagome glared at him with concern and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

_Inuyasha: What the…did she just say an hour ago?! Have I really been out of it for that long? What the hell's going on; now I know there's something strange going on here, but what is it? Maybe I'm just tired and I'm imaging everything. Hell maybe my relationship with Sesshomaru is just part of a crazy dream and I'll wake up sooner or later…or may never? No everything around me is so really. That's it I've come to the conclusion that I've gone officially mad, yeah that's it! I've gone mad! Huh? Kagome said she needed to tell me something, I should pay attention to her. _

Again Kagome could tell Inuyasha had spaced out on her again and she sighed sadly at him, but she could tell he was somewhat sorry of doing so. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and looked away while he said, "Sorry Kagome, but I wasn't paying attention to you. It's fine if you want to 'sit' me or something, but I can't seem to stay in focus anymore. It's as if someone's toying with my mind and affections. I really feel as if I'm about to go insane and let my demon blood escape and I can't do a thing about it." Kagome looked even sadder at Inuyasha and for almost what seemed like years, Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He blinked and stared down at her with confusing. This was a really embrace that they had had like before the night they had killed Naraku.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's soft silky skin underneath him and he smiled a bit to himself. He finally realized that maybe the reason he had been mean and cruel towards Kagome had been his fault for letting his anger get the best of him. He sighed and released her remembering he had his lover. He didn't plan on cheating on his brother for anyone. It was Kagome's turn to sigh sadly and she said, "Inuyasha, I can't say I like this new you, but if you're happy with this, then I'll accept this faith. I just want to tell you something though, well if I really wanted to ask you if there was someone else that you were seeing at the moment." Kagome looked away hoping Inuyasha would have the common sense to answer her.

"Kagome, I…I don't like to lie to you. I mean that may sound hard to believe since I teat you like shit, but I hate lying to you. I'll be honest with you right here and right now. There is someone else that I'm seeing at the moment. I can't say their name, but if I were to tell you, I'd feel as if you'd judge me for the worst." Kagome looked back towards Inuyasha and rested her head against his shoulder and took in his rich scent. Inuyasha relaxed and rested his head on top of hers and waited to hear what she thought so far of where their conversation was heading. It took a few minutes for Kagome to understand him, but she got what he was saying and it was a bit painful for her to hear that Inuyasha was seeing someone. "Inuyasha so there really is someone else huh? I guess I'm fine with that. But now for the real reason I wanted to talk to you about. Inuyasha, I lo…" Kagome was cut short when Sango and Shippo came running up to them panting.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and said, "What's going on? Is there a demon or something?" Kagome sighed even sadder and she stood besides Inuyasha like she planned to do forever. Sango and Shippo both shook their heads and Sango exclaimed in a happy tone, "No there's no demon, but Miroku and me are going to play stripe poker again from last night! Kagome, Inuyasha come, let's go play! This time we're going to bet on everything we own!" Shippo flew through the air and landed in the waiting arms of Kagome. She hugged him and gave him a kiss, Shippo laughed and smiled even more at Kagome. Inuyasha grunted and felt a bit of jealousy for the first time in all his life. "Yeah sure thing Sango, but first let me take Shippo and Kirara to Kaeda's hut so they don't get bored while we play." Kirara appeared from the forest and ran after Kagome. Sango and Inuyasha stood together and watched them run off to Kaeda's hut.

Sango smirked and leaned forward towards Inuyasha and whispered, "Hey Inuyasha, is Sesshomaru coming to play with us tonight? I'll have you know I'm betting against Miroku that he is coming." Inuyasha glared at Sango and whispered back, "Maybe he is coming, maybe he isn't. How much exactly are you guys betting for my brother's appearance anyways?" Sango smiled even more and whispered back, "To be exact, 500 yen each. So tell me, is he coming or no?" Inuyasha tossed his head up into the air and said, "Yeah he's coming, but don't tell the monk! Hey what else are you guys expecting out of his appearance?" Again Sango continued to smile and she said, "Miroku and I want to see how the two of you guys handle yourselves with each other while there are other people around and while playing stripe poker. It's the best test to see if you guys can handle your needs." She giggled a bit and Inuyasha could only grunt madly.

"_We _can handle ourselves in front of an audience. It's not like we have much of a choice in the matter Sango. But please don't make it a big deal is all I ask from the two of you." Inuyasha frowned morosely at Sango and her smile faded and she understood the situation at hand at the moment. "Alright Inuyasha, you have my word that thing's will be played coolly. Don't worry, if things start to look intense for the two of you, Miroku and I will start to fight and that'll give you both enough time to make a run for it." Inuyasha smiled faintly and said sincerely, "Thanks Sango for everything. I really do appreciate it." Sango smiled and said, "Inuyasha I don't care what you're into. You're my friend and I'll always accept you. But sooner or later you're going to have to tell Kagome about all this you know that right?" Inuyasha looked down to the ground and muttered, "Yeah I'm aware of that, but I'm worried about what she's going to say to me once I tell her." Sango placed a hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder and said with a warm smile, "Inuyasha Kagome will accept you no matter what. She really does care for you more then what you think. She lo…"

Sango shut he mouth once she saw Kagome running back towards them smiling brightly. Inuyasha looked back up at her and started to walk where they were going to play. Sango and Kagome were giggling and talking about girl things. Inuyasha ignored them and took a seat next to Miroku and he greeted them all with a content smile and pulled out the deck of cards. Sango and Kagome sat down and waited until Miroku was done shuffling the cards. Inuyasha kept his guard up waiting for Sesshomaru to make his appearance, while he looked for him, Sango leaned forward and explained to Miroku her plan if things were to get intense between both brothers and that they were to pretend to fight each other. Miroku nodded his head and handed them all five cards.

Just then Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees and looked a bit confused. Inuyasha held back a grin and he growled pretending to be pissed off at seeing his brother. Sango and Miroku both held their breath and waited to see what would happen next. Sesshomaru hesitated for only a moment before he said, "What the hell are you guys doing? Is this some sort of witch craft shit?" Sango and Miroku both exchange glances and nodded their heads. They both thought what he had said had been a perfect get-up. Kagome smiled and said to him, "No Sesshomaru this isn't witch craft! We're playing stripe poker. It's a card game were…" it was Inuyasha's turn to say something. "It's a game you wouldn't understand Sesshomaru since you're too conceded and arrogant! Now get out of here or I'll…." Kagome glared at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha sit! Don't be rude, Sesshomaru's just curious to know what we're playing. Hey I have a great idea! Why don't you join us Sesshomaru! You'll love this game as much as we do! What do you say?!"

Things had taken a turn for something no one had expected things to turn out to be. Sesshomaru blinked in confusion and said, "Uh, is that a trick question?" Inuyasha shot up from the ground and growled madly, "Oh hell no! He is _not_ playing with us!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha's face into the ground and looked up at Sesshomaru smiling brightly. Sango and Miroku both looked down at Inuyasha then towards Sesshomaru. "Well Sesshomaru what do you say? Don't worry about Inuyasha saying anything. I'll keep him in his place if he wants to start anything with you!" Sesshomaru slowly nodded his head and said, "I'll play only to see what the meaning of this game is, but that is it." Sesshomaru sat down at Miroku handed him five cards. For this afternoon's conversation with Inuyasha, he recalled how the game was played

Inuyasha sat back up and snatched his five cards from Miroku and everyone else settled down and faced down at their cards. For only a moment, there was silence, but the next second Sango yelled, "Full house K-K-K-5-5!" Miroku glared at her and said, "Shit, three of a kind J-J-J. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru what do you guys have?" Inuyasha growled fiercely and said, "Two freaking queens!" Kagome smiled brightly and said, "Straight 4-5-6-7-8. Sesshomaru?" He smiled a bit and showed them his cards. "Four of a kind; four kings." Everyone gasped and he smiled more. Inuyasha growled under his breath and muttered, "Lucky bastard." Kagome laughed and said, "Sesshomaru wins! So who's going to be your first victim?" Sango collected all the cards and Sesshomaru pointed towards Sango. "The demon slayer will be my choice. Her kimono will be fine." Sango blinked and smiled; she handed Miroku the deck of cards and he shuffled them. She undoes her kimono and sets it aside; Miroku held himself from doing anything stupid, but it was almost impossible.

Again, Miroku redistributed the cards and everyone took their five cards and looked down at them. "I'll place 50 yen." Said Miroku throwing 50 yen in the center; Sango grinned and said, "I'll bet 70 yen." Inuyasha thought for a moment and said, "I bet this damn necklace." Kagome shot him a look and said, "Not the necklace Inuyasha! I'll place 40 yen." Sesshomaru shrugged and threw a pouch of silver and gold coins in the center. "Whatever amount that is in there is what I bet." Everyone stared down to the spilling coins and smiled. Inuyasha grunted and said, "Flush J-8-5-3-2, all of spades." Kagome reviled her cards and said, "Flush as well, Q-7-5-3-Ace, all of clubs." Sango shook her head and said, "Pair, 2-2." Miroku threw his hand down to the floor and muttered, "Two pair, 5's. Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru calmly showed his hand and said, "Nothing. Kagome wins this round." Kagome giggled and said, "Okay since I win, I choose…Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku gawked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave him a look to follow her led. He slightly nodded his head in response and asked, "What will it be Kagome?" She smiled and said, "Your haori." He frowned and took of his haori and everyone's mouth dropped slightly open. He raised his eye brow and said, "Is there some wrong?"

Kagome leaned forward and was so close to Sesshomaru he felt her breath on against his face. Inuyasha growled slightly; Sango and Miroku both glanced at him and gave him a look to calm down, but they as well were gawking at Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Whoa Sesshomaru, you really are….you really are a work of art! Just look at your chest! I've ever seen abs like those! Not even Inuyasha has a fine sculptured body like yours!" Sesshomaru's lips twitched and he literally stared down at Kagome as if she had lost her mind. He managed a faint smile and held his composure. "Uh, thank you, I think for that _very _strong complement." Kagome smiled and rested a hand onto his shoulder and looked him deeply into his eyes. "You're welcome Sesshomaru." She was flirting with Inuyasha's lover/brother?! There was only so much a man was able to take before he lost his self control; but he was curious to see how Sesshomaru would get himself out of a situation such as the one he was in at the very moment.

Sesshomaru grasped her hand into his and said softly, but coldly, "Kagome your words are filled with much kindness and that is something I do not deserve from such a lovely young girl as yourself. Please don't waste your breath and my time." He dropped her hand and looked away into the forest. Everyone was speechless, they hadn't expected for Sesshomaru to say something like that to her, but hey it was sort of fair right? Kagome shook off the trance she had been under when she first saw Sesshomaru without his haori. Inuyasha had been flexing his claws hoping to get a chance to use them, but the opportunity never showed itself to him. He muttered under his breath that he was going to yell at Sesshomaru for….wait there really wasn't anything really to yell at him. Kagome smiled and acted as if she had ever spoken a word, she shuffled the deck and handed everyone five cards and a new game began.

The game had started at exactly 9:55 in the night and they were still play well after 12 in the morning. Everyone was down to their last article of clothing and the game was getting intense. Kagome was down to her bra and underwear, while Sango was down to her stockings. Miroku gave up his clothing freely and acted just perfectly fine with it. But Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were a little harder to convince. Sesshomaru had refused to remove his hakama, but a little (hard) whack on the head had made him see the light, literally. Inuyasha had as well refused to remove his hakama, but Kagome had threatened him that if he didn't, well she would sit him to hell. Trying to avoid being humiliated more then he already was, in front of his brother, Inuyasha had agreed to remove his hakama. Now all three handsome men were down to a small piece of loin-cloth. Now things were heating up; whoever would win the next round, would seal everyone else's faith.

Once more the deck was shuffled and once again everyone was given five cards. Once everyone received their five cards, the tense between everyone began to grow thick. Kagome and Sango were both smiling cheerfully, while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were looking down to their cards in fear that the next move would be their last and also their last article of clothing. All three men swallow and wait for the girls to make the first move. Kagome and Sango both look over the top of their hands and glare contently at the guys; Sango gestured Kagome to make her announcement and she nodded her head. "Sorry boys, but I hold….a full house! Meaning the three of you all lose! Hah! And don't try to get out of it, we all betted that on the last round whoever held the winning hand would get to force the remaining players to remove the last piece of clothing, meaning the three on you! So take to take it off boys and show what you got!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku looked down at their cards and threw them angrily to the floor swearing under their breaths. Sesshomaru growled madly and said, "You are _not _going to make me take off anything! I would rather die then show more of myself to the likes of you! Kill me!" Inuyasha held back a grin and looked away and muttered, "Same here. I'd rather be thrown into a freezing cold lake then to take off this piece of lion cloth!" Miroku sighed depressingly and said, "As much as I like a good show, well only when the show is of women undressing themselves, but I will have to agree with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on this one." Both Sango and Kagome glared at all the men and they forced a false smile on their lips. Sango chuckled a bit and said through her teeth, "So is that how's it's going to be eh? Well Kagome we can't make them….hey look over there!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku are so stupid to look over at the direction that Sango pointed to. One second they were searching the forest, than next they find themselves being thrown to the ground with two _very _strong and determined girls on top of them trying to pull off the lion cloth.

Miroku doesn't both to struggle, instead he welcomes it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both fought back and somehow managed to pull Kagome off of them and onto Miroku for his own entertainment. Both brothers jump to their feet and snatch their clothes and make a run for it. Kagome looked up and saw them running for it when she yelled, "Get back here! Sango they're getting away!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both glared at each other and ran even faster while Sango and Kagome followed after them. As they ran, they both tried to dress themselves the best they could at the moment. They managed to pull on their haori's and were now working on their hakama's which was a more difficult task since they were both running. Both brothers managed to lose the two girls, but they continued to run for it. They stopped and finally pulled on their hakama's. They both fell to the floor from exhaustion and closed their eyes.

"Never, and I mean _never _talk me into playing a fucking card game with that miko or demon slayer again! We barely escaped with our freaking…Inuyasha? Are you even listening to me while I'm yelling at you?" Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and found him to have fallen fast asleep. "What the…he's asleep? He looks…adorable while he sleeps. Hmm…I guess it was to be expected since we both ran like the wind from them. Sleep well my Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru curled up besides him and held him in a protective way. Both fell asleep thinking about the game. The next morning would prove on how they acted last night and it would determine what would be the next step….


	4. Chapter 4

_Crimson Beast: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Okay this is the fourth chapter and has anyone wondered so far were that wench of Kikyou is yet? Hehehe! If you only knew what she was up to at that very moment? Anyways enjoy this chapter and please tell me how it was. It's okay if you guys tell me it sucked. I really want to know what you guys think so I can make it better Please! Thanks and now without further ado, I present chapter 4 part 1!_

_Chapter 4: Something's up and I want to know what's going! Part1_

The bright morning sun woke Sesshomaru up and he was greeted with the Inuyasha's handsome face. He was still sleeping soundly and was curled up to Sesshomaru's chest breathing softly. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead and stroked his silver hair from his face and recalled last night's crazy events. He sighed and played back everything that happened. He recalled getting hit on the head and having his clothes stripped from his being. He recalled Kagome saying all those _peculiar _things about him. How he had a fine sculptured body and that he was a work of art. He shivered and thought: _That miko is a strange wench. Speaking of wenches and mikos, where the hell has that whore of Kikyou disappeared to? I'll have to ask Inuyasha…no. I wouldn't bother him with that woman. Hmm…he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Almost as if he is an innocent lost child. Hah! Innocent Inuyasha, lost?! Hah! He is neither thing, he's just himself. And I really find that irresistible. Well one thing that I have learned from all this is that it's not a good idea to play this game of 'stripe poker' with your brother's friends. Perverted bastards! Huh? Inuyasha's starting to wake up…about time. _

Inuyasha grunted and shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's eyes with his haori and he whispered, "Morning sleeping beauty. How do you feel Inuyasha?" Inuyasha flashed open his eyes and sat up quickly; he pulled off his brother's haori from his eyes and the first thing he saw was Sesshomaru smiling contently at him. Inuyasha smiled brightly as if he was a child and he threw himself onto Sesshomaru's being. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha tightly to his chest and kissed him. Inuyasha kissed him back and they both fell to the grass. "Sesshomaru, Hmp! I didn't think I'd find you here besides me when I woke up, guess I was wrong huh? But I really thought you'd have spilt since what happened last night." Sesshomaru frowned broken heartedly down at Inuyasha and he held him a bit closer.

"Is that what you really thought while you slept Inuyasha? That I would be cruel enough to leave you because of what happened last night? Inuyasha don't be absurd! I would never do that to you Inuyasha; yes last night was…er…something every strange and new to say the least, but that isn't enough for me to leave you. Not after I've told you my deep feeling for you." Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha again and this time Inuyasha smiled livelier at his brother. "Yeah I how dumb of me to actually think that. So what the hell are we going to do today Sessh?" Sesshomaru chuckled calmly and held Inuyasha close to held but before Inuyasha knew what his brother was doing, Sesshomaru pushing him off of him. Inuyasha stumbled off of Sesshomaru and cried, "What the hell was that for Sesshomaru?! I didn't say anything stupid so what was the push for? What you don't like me on you?"

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up while snatching up his haori and pulled it onto him. "Yes I do like you on me Inuyasha, but it's almost midday; we've been sleeping all morning. It's time for us to head out; we'll still see each other later on in the day, but first we must tend to our responsibilities. Then we can swear around with each other…and I mean that literally not figuratively Inuyasha just so you know." Sesshomaru tied up his haori and he smiled seductively down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha swallowed and stood up with his haori in his trembling hands. Sesshomaru snatched Inuyasha's hands and held them into his. "What is it that makes you tremble? Is it my voice, my gestures, my touch, my love for you, or is it my kisses Inuyasha?" Inuyasha could clearly tell Sesshomaru was enjoying all this, Inuyasha smiled faintly and said, "Hmph! Maybe it's just everything about you that drives me to craziness Sesshomaru. Happy now?"

Inuyasha pulled back his hands and slipped on his haori, he tied it, but he kept messing up. Sesshomaru watched him having a difficult time tying it and after the third time he failed to successfully tie his haori, Sesshomaru sighed and lowered Inuyasha's hands to his side. Inuyasha blinked in confusion and was about to protest, but Sesshomaru said calmly, "Don't be a brat Inuyasha. Just let me do this and then I'll let you go back to Kagome and the rest of your friends." Inuyasha stayed silent and felt Sesshomaru soft fingers touch his chest. Inuyasha accidentally let out a soft moan escape from his mouth. Sesshomaru glanced up at him and a wicked smile came to his lips. "Ah Inuyasha you always were so amusing to deal with. We could have some fun with each other, but it's not a good idea. I promise you later on we'll have fun." Inuyasha growled and said, "I don't want to wait until later on in the day Sesshomaru! Damn it, we're here alone and we have plenty of time to kill…"

Sesshomaru's eyes told Inuyasha the answer was still going to be no. as much as he wanted to get into Inuyasha's hakama at that moment, it was a _very_ bad idea to 'do it' in the middle of god knows where were anyone could easily spot them and start an enormous commotion and that was something they had to avoid at the moment. "Sesshomaru, please? Just for a few minutes wouldn't cause anyone to die right? Oh come on just for a few seconds then." Inuyasha was beginning to be a pest so early in the morning…or rather early in the afternoon. Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's hands after they were done tying his haori shut. With one hand Inuyasha again undid his haori and placed Sesshomaru's hands onto his chest. Sesshomaru tried to pull away from Inuyasha, but it was Inuyasha's turn to keep Sesshomaru pressed to him.

Inuyasha smiled with pure pleasure and shook his head. "Not this time Sessh. This time we play by _my _rules and since I'm the one who's making all this up as it goes, you're not going anywhere. Next order of business…hmm…those clothes have got to go. Yeah that seems like a pretty decent plan if I don't say so my self." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru sighed in a some what annoyed tone and he again tried to pull away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha grasped Sesshomaru's wrists with a reasonable force around both his wrists and he pressed him against his body once more. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore; everything Inuyasha was doing was getting on both his nervous and was getting him turned on as well. The second time that their bodies had slammed against each other was too much to bear. Inuyasha ran his fingers through his brother's hair and tugged onto it.

Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru and he let out a moan of wanting more then just a damn kiss from him. Inuyasha smiled while he kissed his brother and he thought, _so you want more then just a kiss huh Sesshomaru? I knew you'd reconsider the whole 'we have to wait until later on Inuyasha' crap! Feh! As if I was going to wait until later on in the day to get to feel your body rubbing against mine! Hmm…damn he's just so fucking hot to be around with! Argh, now I'm the one who wants more…what the fuck? Why the hell did he stop?! Now why the hell's he pulling away from me?! Argh damn it Sesshomaru can't you see I want you! You'd had better have a good damn reason as to why you'd stop! Man I never thought I'd be so pissed off for the lack of not swearing anyone. _ Inuyasha snapped out of his conversation with his mind and gaped at Sesshomaru who was leaning against a tree and looking off somewhere.

Inuyasha looked down at himself and found his haori again tied up and concealed his chest. He sighed miserably and strolled to where Sesshomaru stood against the big oak tree. He looked up at Inuyasha and uttered in his usual calm voice, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I…I could bring myself to satisfy your _physical _needs to put it in a simpler form. I wanted to continue, but not now in the wide open Inuyasha comprehend that. It would be a mistake and who would we blame but ourselves if someone was to see us then? I love you Inuyasha, but there are limits. I must go now, I have to patrol the Western Lands and then check on Rin." Sesshomaru pushed away from the tree and dusted off his haori and boa of silky rich fur. He turned to glance at Inuyasha and before he ran off, he smiled faintly and gave him a 'see you later sexy' type of look. Finally Sesshomaru gave him a tender kiss and what they both had dreaded deeply, Sesshomaru pulled away and ran off heading for the west. Inuyasha was downhearted to see the man he loved with deep desire run away from him.

Inuyasha sulked sadly and he made his way back to Kaeda's village. He had never felt this sorrowful for saying good bye to Sesshomaru before. Maybe these things were starting to get to him, but that was the lease of his problems at the moment. He would have to put aside his sorrow for missing his brother slash lover for the time being and have to deal with the wicked witch of the…hmmm, what wicked witch could _Lady Yuck Kagome _be? Inuyasha pondered about this as he walked. _Well to start off with, the wicked witch of the north was way hot, the wicked witch of the west has to be hot… hey Sesshomaru could be the sexy wicked witch, or rather wizard of the west! Huh, oh anyways, for sure the damn wicked witch of the south has to be hot, well I guess that leaves Lady Yuck Kagome with the title of the Wicked Witch of the East. I hope the former wicked witch of the east doesn't mind having to be replaced with Kagome. Hmm…I doubt she'd mind. Huh, I'm already here? Damn that was fast. Well I'd best embrace myself for the countless sit commands Kagome's going to inflict on me._

He straightened himself up and strolled coolly into the village. It was pretty lively with children running down the streets and playing with each while their mothers and fathers worked and cleaned and did their usual daily living chores. Inuyasha continued to walk undisturbed and made his way through the crowd of people with managing to **_not_ **yell at anyone who bumped into him. He just stayed cool and kept on walking towards Kaeda's hut; five minutes passed and he finally arrived in front of Kaeda's hut. He could smell ramen and his mouth was starting to water. He held his composer and casually strolled in and took a seat besides Kagome. He grunted faintly and muttered, "Hey guys what's going on? What's up with the long faces?" Miroku glared at Inuyasha and whacked him on the head with his staff. Next came a blow from Sango's boomerang that was as well directed to his head, then to top things off, Shippo and Kirara hit Inuyasha yet again on the head.

Inuyasha let out a scream from the pain and fell to the floor. He swore every bad word he knew and once the pain had die away a bit, he managed to sit up and gaped at them with hatred. He drew in a sharp breath and he broke down his words and emphasized each word. "**WHY…THE…FUCK…DID…THE…FOUR …OF YOU SON OF A BITCHES HIT ME ON THE HEAD?!? Not only once, but four times?! Have haven't even done anything and yet you guys all jumped me!**" Sango and Miroku both glared at Inuyasha and if looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been dead by now. Sango smiled kindly towards Shippo and Kirara and said, "Shippo, Kirara go outside while we _talk _to Inuyasha okay?" Shippo and Kirara nodded their cute little heads and ran outside to leave them to talk in private. While Inuyasha rubbed his head, he noticed Kagome wasn't there. "We're the wicked…I mean we're the wench at now? What did she leave back to her world?" Inuyasha felt something warm seeping from the back of his head and he knew and smelt it right away. It was blood; each hit on his head had caused him to bleed. He sighed and wiped the blood with a rag and looked up at Sango and Miroku who continued to gape at him.

Minutes ticked by and no one said a word. Finally the silence was too unbearable to bear; Miroku spoke up and accused him, "Inuyasha how dare you show your face after what you did to Kagome last night! Sango and I should have your head for what you did to her! How could you Inuyasha? Did something happen between you and Sesshomaru that made you take out your rage on her? Even if that is the reason, we'll never forgive you!" Sango was beginning to cry and she clung onto Miroku's sleeve and the monk didn't grope her ass. Inuyasha blinked and said softly, "Sango, Miroku what the hell are you talking about? Are you guys referring to me running off from the stripe poker game or what? Remember, I ran off remember with Sesshomaru and I stayed with him all night, I _never_ went near Kagome last night. What the hell happened?! Did something bad happen to her?! Where is she monk?" Inuyasha was starting to freak out; their silence was only making him begin to think the worst.

Both Sango and Miroku glazed at each other and realized Inuyasha truly didn't have the faintest idea on what they were talking about. Sango looked away and Miroku looked down into his lap. He drew in a sad breath and said in such an emotionally way that it truly looked like he was going to cry. "Inuyasha….someone or rather someone who looked a lot like you _raped _Kagome last night. She ran after you and when Sango and I chased after her we found her with her clothes torn and she was bleeding. We thought she was dead, but thankfully she was still breathing. Once she woke up just a few hours ago, she told us what happened and she gave _your _description Inuyasha. That's why we hit you on the head, we were planning on doing much worst things to you once you showed up, but hitting you on the head was the only best thing we could think of at the moment." Inuyasha's eyes widen and shook his head not wanting to believe that someone could have actually _raped _Kagome. He felt guilt, betrayal and hatred towards himself. He was the one who was responsible to take care of her and what did he do? He ran off with his brother and Kagome got raped because she went after him.

Again silence fell upon them and this time Inuyasha was the one to break it. "Miroku, Sango, I swear to you on my mother and father's grave that I did _not _rape Kagome! You have to believe me! I was really with Sesshomaru last night and we stayed by each other's side! Who do you guys possibly think if it wasn't me then who was the bastard who did it?! Give me a damn clue! Was it Kouga? Or could it have been…damn I have no other people to accuse." Sango shook her head and said slowly, "Yes there is Inuyasha. You forgot to mention Sesshomaru _your _lover slash brother. He as well is not considered a possible suspect." Miroku looked up and said, "Inuyasha it could be possible that Sesshomaru is only using you to get to Kagome-chan. He could have easily raped her while you thought he was…er…sleeping with you. You have to suspect everyone Inuyasha and I mean everyone." Inuyasha pondered this and he felt sick. His own brother a suspect of this tragic incident?! Hell no, it couldn't be possible…could it? Inuyasha lay back down and closed his eyes.

Now he really did feel sick to his stomach. "Miroku, Sango, it can't actually be possible. Sesshomaru would never do such a thing. I trust him and he wouldn't do something like that…oh god I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to go to sleep…" Inuyasha fell into unconsciousness. The news of his brother being a possible suspect was a real killer and he was now worried about Kagome….

_To be continued…_

_Crimson Beast: I know this was a really short chapter, but I ran out of time. So there's going to be a second part on this chapter. How'd you guys love the twist? I hope you enjoyed and R&R! Thanks for reading!_

_Next chapter: Chapter 5: Something's up and I want to know what's going on! Part 2 _


	5. Chapter 5

_Crimson Beast: I apology that the last chapter was so short! This one's going to be a bit longer though I promise! Here's chapter 5 part 2. Well enjoy it! Oh and to the lucky person who sent me that review saying that it was Naraku, then you guessed right; yes Naraku is back and he's sort of behind the scam of Kagome getting ripped off of her purity! Well read on and enjoy! _

_Chapter 5: Something's up and I want to know what's going on! Part 2_

_Last time…the news that Kagome had been raped was taking its tolls on Inuyasha, but it was the thought that Sesshomaru could possibly be a suspect! His own hot, sexy, fine ass brother/lover/soon-to-be mate could have had something to do with the crime that Kagome had her innocence's stolen…well she wasn't too innocent to begin with. She was a perverted, but she had never come close to making love…_

_No, Sesshomaru would never do such a thing! He said he loved me! Love! Does that word have any meaning in this case?! Argh, Sesshomaru I love you to death and I know damn well you aren't capable to do such a thing! No, someone wants to frame you! Yeah that has to be the case and once I find the bastard who's behind this, I'm going to kill them and make them pay from doing this to my Sesshomaru! Sigh I hope Sesshomaru is having better luck then I am at the moment. _Inuyasha lay on his back with his eyes closed and he was thinking of Sesshomaru. He imaged his soft hands all over his body and he imaged that he cold feel his brother's divine lip on his mouth. Inuyasha couldn't control himself; he was getting turned on with all the crazy and perverted thoughts he was thinking about his brother. A moan escaped Inuyasha's mouth and this caused Sango and Miroku to exchange an uncomfortable look at each other.

Miroku sighed and whacked Inuyasha on the stomach and he said, "Inuyasha! Don't you start masturbating in front of us! Wake up and focus; we've been trying to get through to you for almost five minutes, but you're too preoccupied thinking sick thoughts about Sesshomaru-sama! Wait until later on in the day for you guys to screw each other, but don't you start going nuts on us! Inuyasha are you even listening to us?!" Inuyasha clutched his stomach and groaned a bit in pain; he forced himself to sit up and he gaped at the monk and demon slayer who were gawking at him with annoyance. Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Damn it Miroku, you didn't have to hit me in the stomach the way you did! And yeah I heard you the first time, but I wasn't in the mood to answer you dumb questions. One more thing, Sesshomaru would never do such a sick thing like that! I trust him and I know damn well…"

Sango picked up her boomerang; she began to shine it with a cloth. Inuyasha kept his eyes on the deadly weapon as she did so. He hesitated for a moment before he said softly, "He wouldn't do it; you guys have got to understand that. Please, just because me and Sessh have had our differences and have tried to kill each other, that wouldn't be enough to drive him to the point were he would do that. Things are different now; things have changed." Inuyasha wiped away drops of blood from his face and looked down at his own blood. _I guess once I find the bastard who raped Kagome I'm going to have to kill them for it. Huh, damn Miroku's talking again! Argh why doesn't he put a sock in it and let me think in peace! Hey, he's saying some pretty interesting stuff, maybe I should listen. _

Miroku whacked Inuyasha on the head again and said, "One more time if you blank out of us, I swear I'm going to purify you and then I'm going to feed you to some evil demon Inuyasha and it won't be Sesshomaru I'm going to feed you to! I mean come now, is what I'm saying _that _boring to you? Sango, what did Kagome say to you before to left home?" Inuyasha rubbed his head in pain and he flinched when he touched the gash on his hair. _Damn! One more hit and I'm the one who's going to purify his ass with my Tetsusaiga! Huh! Real smooth remark dumb ass about my brother! Kagome; she left back to her time? Oh god that is not a good thing! What is her family going to say once they find out what accrued to her?! The old man is so only to try to purify me; oh he's not the one I have got to really worry about. It's her mother whose going to come after me with one of those things called a 'frying pan'! And hit me on the head! Ah, I can already feel the contact of the metal on my head!_

Sango and Miroku both notice that once again Inuyasha was too busy in lost in his thoughts. Miroku gestured Sango to hit him; she nodded her head and smiled contently. She brought her boomerang high up into the air and brought it down onto Inuyasha! Inuyasha wailed out in pain and began to say every cuss in the book! The demon slayer and the monk both sighed and continued on with their conversation and acted as if Inuyasha _wasn't _rolling on the floor swearing and crying out in pain. Inuyasha was swearing and threatening to kill them for causing him so much pain in less then thirty minutes! Sango rolled her eyes and gaped over to Miroku who was shaking his head in annoyance.

"Anyways, Sango what were you going to say about Lady Kagome?" Miroku crossed his legs and crossed his arms across his chest. He watched Sango hesitate for a moment before she said, "She said she was going home to go see a doctor by herself. She said once she found out the results _if_ she was with child, then she'd come back and tell us. But until then, she wasn't planning on telling her family _just _yet if that was the case. Inuyasha you dog, you should go see if Kagome's alright. Sesshomaru-sama will understand since _he's _the one who caused all this mess! Miroku! Where the hells' my weapon?! I'm going to make that damn Demon Lord pay for what he did to Kagome-chan!" Sango retrieved her weapon that lay besides Inuyasha and she stood up. Followed by Miroku, who was about to protest when Inuyasha slyly climbed to his feet and all traces of pain where gone.

He bared his fangs and spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm going to say this once and only once you hear? _Sesshomaru _­had nothing to do with this…do youunderstand that? And I'll be damned to hell if I'm going to let anyone so much as lay a hand on him! So back off and let me deal with this! I get the whole concept that you guys are worried about Kagome, but you're going to have to trust me on this. I'll deal with this myself and I'll use my methods to solve this situation. No one and I mean no is going to interfere without my approval. Meaning that if I'm in the mood to let anyone in on what I've found out, then I'll probably give you a hint on the dirt I've managed to recover. But if I'm not in the mood, then I ain't giving you so much a piece of shit on what I know!"

Sango and Miroku both swallowed and back off. Sango lowered her weapon and nodded her head. Miroku crossed his arms and bowed his head. Inuyasha calmed down and said, "Good, now that it looks like you guys aren't going to do anything to my brother, let's talk a little reason. I'll go check on Kagome tonight and I won't leave her side until everything is fine with her, but if her family so much as _tries _to kill me, I'm out of there. I'll leave once I get back from Sessh and tell him I'll be away for a couple of days. And while I'm going to be any, no one is going to go up to my brother and try to kill him for something he hasn't done. I'll see you guys later then."

Inuyasha dusted off his clothes and walked passed Sango and Miroku. He stepped out into the bright sunlight and sighed; he hadn't meant to sound so cruel but he didn't want anything menacing to happen to his brother while he was gone. Sango and Miroku both sighed and relaxed a bit knowing that Inuyasha was going to go see Kagome back in her time. Sango leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder and thought how things had changed so suddenly in less then two months. Sango whispered softly and said, "Miroku-sama have you noticed how things have drastically have changed around us? Or am I just losing my mind?" Miroku locked eyes with Sango and said, "You are not losing your mind Sango, I as well have noticed the same strange things. But have you noticed that Kikyou has not shown up in a while. I'm starting to think she has something to do with this…well not exactly, but _she _was around once everything started to change and I'm beginning to think she has a part to play in all this mess." Sango was a bit shocked that Miroku would think Lady Kikyou would have something to do with Kagome and the other things that were occurring at the moment.

Inuyasha had heard what the two were talking about and hadn't realized that fact. Kikyou had been around when everything had began to occur, and no one did know where the wench/priestess had run off to. Her disappearance was starting to bring up questions for them all…while Inuyasha was over hearing Sango and Miroku's conversation; it was like speaking of the devil…while they were talking about Kikyou, Sesshomaru had an unexpected visit from the same priestess while he was heading back to the Western Lands.

_With Sesshomaru…_

As Sesshomaru made his way back to his lands of the west, he felt a presents and knew right away who it was. Sesshomaru acted calm and continued to run until they reached where at the borders of the south and western lands. He stopped and with out looking back at his stocker, he said coldly, "What business do you have with me priestess? Do you wish for me to kill you for intruding on _my _lands?" Kikyou smiled cruelly at Sesshomaru and said, "Hoe long have you've known I was following you Sesshomaru? And yes _we _do have business to talk of. Now look at me while I am speaking to you or do I have to…" Sesshomaru turned around and glared at her with anger clearly written in his amber eyes that she had actually tried to tell him what to do. He grunted and said even colder to her face, "You will _not _tell me what to do miko, or I will slay you for trying to impose your will on me. You say we have business with each other? You waste my time and your worthless life, what could _I _possibly have to talk to you about?"

Kikyou smiled bitterly and looked Sesshomaru deep within his eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her look and gave her a glare that she had better get to the point before he decided to kill her and keep her dead. Kikyou continued to smile and whispered, "You have something of mine Sesshomaru, and I want it or rather him back. I don't like what's going on with the two of you and I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine, not yours. You clearly know what I am talking about Sesshy, don't play dumb…you know I can see why he feel in love with you. You really are handsome Sesshy, oh I just love calling you take." Kikyou reached out a cold hand and tried to touch Sesshomaru's graceful face, he was taken off guard for only a moment, not at her words though, but what she had said she _wanted_ back. _This miko, or rather this bitch thinks she's going to try to steal Inuyasha away from me?! I'll have her damn neck for this insult to both Inuyasha and myself! And how dare she try to touch me! _

Sesshomaru snatched her wrist tightly; his grip around her wrist tightened to the point where there was no circulation in her whole arm. His eyes were burning with loathe at the miko, but he kept his sexy composer and hissed into her face, "Never try to touch me again you rag! And I do know what you mean, but you will not teach my Inuyasha as if he were just an object, a sex toy in your case. He is a person with feelings and he deserves to be treated with respect! And I'll be damned to hell if I'm going to lose him to you! Or have you forgotten _miko_ that you are as much to blame for my brother's suffering? Have you forgotten the incident where _you _were the bitch who sealed him to the sacred tree for fifty years of his life? You can't tell me you have forgotten, but if you do say that, then I'd be more then happy to remind you of your actions." He smiled with bitterness and with hatred for Kikyou; if he had to kill her for the crime of trying to steal Inuyasha away from him, he would kill her.

Sesshomaru threw her hand and wiped his hands on a piece of silk cloth he pulled out from his sleeve. Kikyou watched his elegant hands move and she couldn't help but smile. She thought he was the most heavenly sexy demon lord she had ever laid eyes on. Strands of his silver hair fell across his face and teased Kikyou, she was tempted to try to touch him again, but she knew he would kill her or if not him Inuyasha would if he found out anyone so much as tried to touch his brother with their filthy hands. Sesshomaru wiped his hands as if he had just touched human excrement and it disgusted him with just the thought that a dead chick had tried to lay a hand on his face. He wasn't conceded or anything, but come on! Who the hell wants a dead person to touch them?!

Kikyou smiled and said, "My Sesshy, you truly are a delicate demon lord, I really find that sexy. Everything about you Sesshomaru-sama is so desiring, too bad you and your brother are mates…you guys are mates right? I'm guessing from your expression, you and Inuyasha haven't taken the final step to joining now have you? But why have you hesitated with Inuyasha when last night you didn't hesitate to take away Kagome's purity….oops, did I say something I wasn't suppose to say? How silly of me to say that. Well I'll be going bye Sesshy!" Sesshomaru froze and literally looked like he was going to snap her damn neck right where she stood. _What the fuck did that bitch just accuse me of?! I, rape Kagome, the former wench of Inuyasha?! Why the fuck would I want to rape her when I have Inuyasha, wait no, I didn't rape Kagome! I'm going to kill this bitch, miko or not, I could care less! I'll teach her a damn lesson for accusing me of such things!_

Sesshomaru closed his fists and said through clenched his teeth, "What did you just say you lying whore?! Did you just say that I raped Kagome last night?! Oh now I'm so going to kill you for your lying mouth!" Sesshomaru ran forward and slashed at Kikyou with his claws. Kikyou laughed and she waved his attack aside, Sesshomaru gaped at her with uncontrollable anger, she was playing with him and if he didn't get it together soon, something bad was going to happen. Kikyou frowned and she pulled out her bow. She drew back her arrow and fired it towards Sesshomaru; he jumped into the air and landed behind her. He swung her around and with his right hand he slashed her front side. Kikyou cried out in pain, but her cries off pain turned to uncontrollable manically shouts of laughter. Sesshomaru stepped back and gazed at her with a look of 'okay this bitch is way passed craziness!' type of look. Kikyou fell to the floor still laughing; she looked up at the handsome demon lord.

"Not bad Sesshomaru-sama, but you're going to have to do better then that. That blow you threw at me was a cheap shoot, just like Inuyasha and Kagome. By the way, it turns out you're going to be a father to a hanyou! Congratulations Sesshomaru; I bet your child is going to have _your_ breath taking eyes and lusts long silver hair. But _you_ act as if _you_ don't know what I am talking about Sesshomaru. Kagome saw _you_ rape her, _you_ heard her screams, _you _heard her cries of pleading but that didn't stop you from putting an end to your actions. How did it feel Sesshomaru when you first ripped through her barrier and you felt her fluids spill all over you? Did you enjoy it; did you enjoy her warm kisses, her savory tongue all over you?" Sesshomaru backed away from her as if she was something truly to fear, Kikyou only followed him until Sesshomaru had backed into a damn tree.

Sesshomaru coldly glared at her and said with a sign that he was about to lose his temper and assassin her for her damn false words. "Kikyou get the hell away from me! I did no such thing! I may have been a 'cold hearted bastard' like you and the other has called me in the past, but I am not capable to steal someone's purity in such a dishonorable method. Much less a girl of fifteen years of age; you make me sick bitch for accusing me of a crime I either have nor will ever do! It goes against everything that I am and I am a demon of much honor and of much dignity to do such a filthy thing!" Sesshomaru slashed at her again and this time Kikyou took the blow without even trying to defend herself. Her blood spilled to the ground and she smiled, just his touch was enough to numb the pain. She fell to her knees and looked up at him still with her dumb smile in place. Sesshomaru placed his foot onto her chest and pushed her to back. She fell to her back and she continued to gaze up at him, he was about to finish her off when what she said stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sesshomaru-sama of course I know you would never do such a dishonorable thing. It would be against everything you believed in, how cruel of me to say something like that. Sesshomaru…" she closed her eyes and Sesshomaru was tempted to just kill her off and head back to his lands. But the way she had said it held a much deeper meaning and he wanted to know what it was. When Kikyou sensed Sesshomaru's curiosity, she smirked and said with her evil eyes still closed, "Oh, I know it wasn't you who raped Kagome Sesshy-kun, but I know who it was…" Again Kikyou trailed off and left Sesshomaru losing his tolerance for her; she was enjoying the sight of him losing his temper. "Miko, you had better tell me who it was or else…." He smirked evilly and said coldly, "Or I'm going to give you a slow, painfully death that will have you regretting stepping foot on my lands! Now speak! Or if that's not enough, I could hand deliver you to Kagome…"

Kikyou ignored the pain; she sat herself up and opened her eyes. She glared up at Sesshomaru who was flexing his claws, inching to get to use them on her. He was frowning sadly, but his eyes were burning with annoyance and with anger for her. Kikyou shook her head from side to side and climbed to her feet. Not wanting to be touched again by her, Sesshomaru backed away a bit and waited for her to speak. Kikyou sighed and said, "It wasn't you Sesshomaru…but it was you, well not exactly you but it was you. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say…" That was all Sesshomaru could and would take from Kikyou; he bared his sharp hot fangs and leaped forward towards her with his claws dripping with acid.

Sesshomaru almost got her, but Kikyou whacked him on the head with her bow and he stumbled back rubbing his head and glaring at her with eyes that clearly said, '_I'm going to kill you for that you bitch!' ­_type of look. Kikyou smiled and said, "Okay, I really didn't speak clearly on that. Let us try this again shall we Sesshy-kun?" She bit down on her lower lip and winked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's lips twitched from anger and he was truly beyond the point of calmness. He managed to stay clam for just a few minutes longer and then after she was done with saying whatever she was going to say, then he'd kill her limb from limb! He would be laughing triumphantly once he 'did her in' so to speak, but the point is he would be celebrating once he killed her.

He grinded his teeth and said through them, "Fine one more chance and if I don't like what I hear, I'm going to put you in a six, no scratch that, a fifty foot hole under the ground and I'm going to make sure you don't come back." He folded his arms across his chest and waited. She smiled and said, "Ah good to hear the big bad wolf, or dog has some considerations left in him. Anyways like I was saying, it was you but it wasn't you. Wait, before you go all crazy on me, let me explain first. Someone has blacked mail you and posed as you as the one who raped Kagome-chan. If you ask me, it was someone who hated you to death and wanted your name to be ruined for ever more. But still I haven't given you a name have I? I should fix that last flaw, but I can guarantee you wouldn't like what you're about to hear. The person who posed as you and raped Kagome was…" Sesshomaru stood glaring at her and when she stopped he felt the last nerve in his body snap. He sighed evilly and said calmly, "Time's up miko, since you only said that I had been blacked mailed by someone, but you didn't give me a name. Meaning that you are no longer good to me alive and still around bugging and especially since you're a threat to me for trying to steal Inuyasha from me. Now I really can't have that now, can I?" He flexed his claws and smiled wickedly at her. Kikyou swallowed and backed away from the pissed off demon lord. He walked closer to her until he was just a few feet away from her. He could easily kill her right where she stood, but he thought, _Hmmm…I could kill her on my lands, but that would be causing a mess on my lands. I cannot have that now, can I? No, I can't have that. Shit! I have no other choice to kill her here and get on with my duties and with my life! Oh, I'm so going to take pleasure in killing her or can I really call her a her? Hah! I don't think I can!_

Sesshomaru escaped from his thoughts and was about to finish Kikyou off when she cried out, "It was Naraku! Please don't kill me! There I said it! Now please don't kill me!" (A/N: that sounds just like Kikyou doesn't it everyone? Ha-ha! I could resist making her sound like that.) Sesshomaru lowered his right hand and brought it to about his chest just in case he had to kill her if she tried anything dirty. She sighed inwardly and thought _Man am I good or what?! That inu baka fell for it! As if Naraku would be stupid enough to try to do something like that? Hah! If he did then he's an idiot! I mean how stupid can Sesshomaru be? I mean I'm the one who…oops! Damn now the readers know who did it! Uh hello people reading this, um, can you keep it down? No one's suppose to know that I'm the one who blacked mailed Sesshomaru and everything! So shhh…this will be our little secret! Okay now where was I? Oh yes I was thinking, yeah I'm the one who blacked mailed Sesshomaru for three reasons. The first being that he stole my man, the second is, he isn't my mate, and the third reason is because I think he's sexy when he's mad! I'd say those are all good reasons as to why I would black mail Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't you all think? _

Sesshomaru glared at her with anger! Although Kikyou thought she was thinking to herself, she had been talking out loud to herself. Sesshomaru felt his blood shoot up and his eyes flickered a deadly red. They were shining brightly and Kikyou saw his expression; she swallowed and back away from him trembling a bit. "Sesshy, Sesshomaru-sama, I was just kidding! I wasn't the one who blacked mailed you, I was just kidding! It really was Naraku! I swear he put me up to it so I could have Inuyasha back from you! He said if I made a replica that looked and acted just like you, he swore on his dumb ass mother's grave that he'd get Inuyasha away from you and give him back to me so I could live happily ever after with my Inuyasha!" That just got Sesshomaru even madder and he clenched his fists so hard that blood began to drip to the ground. His eyes were still red; he spoke so calmly that just for a moment it looked like he was going to take it easy. But that wasn't his intention, oh hell no he wanted to kill Kikyou and…wait! Did she just say Naraku?! What the fuck?! Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and he licked his blood from his bleeding hands.

Without looking away from his hands he said coldly, "You said Naraku put you up to this so you could have back my Inuyasha fro your own needs? So that bastard of Naraku still lives huh? Well I'll be sure to re-kill him for all of this. Oh and by the way miko, Inuyasha will never return back to your side for as long as I live!" Once his wounds were healed, he didn't lay a finger on Kikyou; it wasn't to spare her life out of pity or anything like that, but it was because he was too caught up on forming a plan to re-kill Naraku again. Sesshomaru walked away and headed back to his palace where he would first bathe and then head to his study room. Kikyou sighed and muttered, "Damn I really didn't think he'd let me off that easy! What until…" Sesshomaru glared back at her and said coldly, "You aren't going to live to see Naraku's demise Kikyou because Naraku has no further use for you. He's going to kill you, and frankly you're better off dying by his hand then my own. I say that because I would have made you suffer and he would make it a fast death. I am not a fan of fast deaths miko, I take pleasure in seeing my enemies, and mainly the ones I really want to get revenge on, suffer slowly and die with their resentments in their eyes."

Once more he turned his back on her and strolled calmly back to his palace thinking deeply about what he was just told. _So that bastard of Naraku still breaths huh? Hmph! He won't be breathing for much longer once I get my hands on him and clear my name…wait! Does Inuyasha know what is occurring at the moment?! Does he think I have a role to play in all this?! Shit, what happens if he thinks I'm the one who…who took Kagome's purity! He'll despise me for all eternity, he won't love me anymore…so this is Naraku's plan huh? He wants Inuyasha and I to separate from each other and once more despise me to the point where he would want to kill me just like the years that have passed…he won't get that pleasure over my dead damned body! _As Sesshomaru walked away from the traitor miko, Kikyou ran for it. As she ran Naraku caught a hold of her neck and pulled her into the shadows.

Sesshomaru wasn't dumb, he sensed Naraku on _his _lands and he wasn't going to stand for that. He turned around once more and run in the direction in which he sensed Naraku and Kikyou. When he stopped and looked for them, he could not find them. Kikyou had been forced to place a barrier around them to conceal their presence from the demon lord of the western lands. Sesshomaru could feel them and he could vaguely sense Naraku's evilness, but still he found nothing. He growled and he slashed at the air in frustration that he couldn't get his hands on the dead bastard that was Naraku! Naraku glared at Sesshomaru then towards Kikyou who was still trembling a bit. He slapped her across the face and pulled her by the hair. He made her get them out of there before Sesshomaru could figure out they were still there and he would end up killing them. Kikyou did what she was told and got them out of the Western Lands that were and forever would be ruled by the handsome demon lord that was Sesshomaru-sama.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly at the realization that they were gone from his lands and he ran towards his palace at top speed. As he came to a stop and began to walk through the gates, numerous guards bowed their heads as he passed them; Sesshomaru continued to walk pass them and ignored them all. He made his way through the extravagant palace and made his way to the west wing that was his quarters where no one besides himself could and was allowed to enter. Well of course Inuyasha was allowed to enter since he was Sesshomaru's lover/to be mate. He wore a depressing frown as he walked into his room and he threw off his fluff onto the bed and headed for the hot springs that were in his master bedroom. He sighed and removed his clothes and stepped into the perfectly warm water.

_Damn, this would have been much more thrilling if I had Inuyasha with me…Inuyasha. Do you actually think I am the one behind this whole mess? Would you be so blind as to see that it wasn't me, but that I was blacked mailed to give you up to that whore, or slut of Kikyou? This is where I test your honor, your loyalty and your love for me Inuyasha…well it really won't change a thing though. I would still claim you as my own, but I'd make things a little more 'enjoyable' for the two of us. Well more for me and it would be more of a pleasant hell for you. But now let us see how things play out from here…Hmph! This has been a very strange day, first being accused of such fowl things and now to know that bastard of Naraku is still alive is a kick in the ass! What else could possibly make this damn day worst?! _Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let the warm water around him drift him to sleep.

_Back with Kikyou and Naraku…_

Once Kikyou stepped onto the ground, Naraku slapped her across the face and pulled at her hair. His eyes were filled with outrage for her betrayal towards him. "I promised you to get Inuyasha back from Sesshomaru and what the hell do you do Kikyou?! Do spill your worthless, damn guts towards the demon lord who stole _Inuyasha _away from you! Have you no damn loyalty for the person or rather going-to-be Sesshomaru's mate in the near future?! No, it doesn't look like it! Now get the hell out of my face before I decided to get Kagome to kill you!" Again he slapped her across her face and spat at her. Kikyou whimpered softly with her head bowed down, once Naraku was gone, she stood up and sighed melancholy.

Kikyou: _So that bastard of a half breed of Naraku only wanted to help me get Inuyasha back because he wants to hook up with Sesshomaru-sama?! Hah! Sesshomaru would kill Naraku for that, hell I can tell Sesshomaru loves Inuyasha to death. And I can also tell Inuyasha wouldn't stand for having Naraku **try**_****_to take Sesshomaru away from him! Hell Inuyasha would be damned to hell if he was going to lose the man he loved for that disgusting Naraku! Hmmm…I wonder what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to make out of all this once everyone discoveries their secret and what about the whole twist with Kagome baring a child that has something to do with Sesshomaru-sama? One thing's for sure, once Inuyasha hears that the 'father' of Kagome's child is Sesshomaru…oh, I really don't want to image the rest! _

Kikyou smirked and way into the darkening day, she continued to walk until she was lost by the setting sun.

_Back with Sesshomaru…_

After thirty minutes of taking a nap, he jumped out and got himself dressed. He made his way to his studies to finish up signing a stack of documents, and if he didn't have them signed before the next day, he'd have three demon lords over that would be yelling at him. And since we all know, Sesshomaru isn't one to be taking **_anyone's _** crap, well maybe he'd have some tolerance for Inuyasha and for Rin, but that was just about it. He sank into his leather chair and began to sign the document sand tried desperately to forget everything that had taken place for now. He didn't have time to deal with the situation at hand. He still had to patrol his lands and then see what was taking place with the other demon lords of the north, the east, and the south. Once Sesshomaru relaxed down a bit, he lost himself in his work and sometimes his thoughts would wonder off to Inuyasha….

_Speaking of Inuyasha, we're back on him…_

_Damn it! I have to go see Sesshomaru and tell him I'm heading off for a couple of days. Hmph, remembering what he said; that isn't going to be easy. He'll probably tie me with a silver and red collar around the neck and place a leash on me. Hmmm…then he'd probably toss me onto his enormous bed and then…we could…damn Sango! I was having a perverted day dream about my brother! Argh, oh yeah, I have to go check on Kagome. _Inuyasha woke up from his day dream and realized it was about seven in the night. (A/N: Someone brought this up, I think it was animelover6000, um, I put a lot of thought to this question and I came up with a great explanation for how they know what the time is and what the date is and everything! Okay, here is the answer! Since back then there were no clocks, well they would relay on the raising and setting of the sun. They would observe the stars and like I said before, they would pay a lot attention to in which what direction the sun would set and rise from the north, the west, the south and the east. I hope that makes sense, if not I'll try to explain it a bit better later on! Thanks!) Sango whacked Inuyasha on the head and this time to all their surprise Inuyasha didn't cry out in pain. He sighed and combed his fingers through his long silver hair that had traces of red, sticky blood in it. Again he sighed and muttered, "What is it now demon slayer? Had enough of trying to kill me your deadly boomerang **_yet_**? Hmm…I'm guessing not since that look on your face says no. Well what is it that you interrupted me from my thoughts?" He leaned against the sacred tree and he could faintly sense Kagome walking past it. He grinned shortly and noticed Miroku and Sango hesitating before approaching him. Sango held her boomerang close on hand while Miroku held his staff ready to knock Inuyasha senseless **_again_**.

Inuyasha pushed away and had a feeling this had something to do with Sesshomaru and with Kagome. He gaped at them and Miroku said clearly getting to the point, "Inuyasha, Sango and I think it best if you head over to Kagome's time and check her over. We can stay here and if Sesshomaru-sama comes looking for you, we can tell him you left to see Kagome without the slightest knowing, but that you send him your doggy love! Hah! He'll so by that won't he Sango?!" Both Sango and Miroku laughed and Inuyasha controlled himself from not hitting the monk on the head fro his 'cute' little remark. After they both controlled them selves, Miroku cleared his throat and continued to talk. "Anyways, like I was saying, you should leave now and we'll deal with Sesshomaru. We can assure you, neither Sango nor I have anything against Sesshomaru-sama, and we won't do anything to him. Now run along and everything will be fine we promise!" Inuyasha glared at him, but before he had a chance to protest, Kirara came running out of now where. She was in her big cat demon form and with a toss of her head, she had Inuyasha on her back, she flew fast to the Bone-Eaters-well and threw Inuyasha in before he had a chance to react. Miroku and Sango ran quickly behind them and Miroku sealed the well with some strong incantations that he knew personally Inuyasha wouldn't be able to break.

_In Kagome's time…_

Inuyasha fell into the well and he was shocked. He had never suspected that to happen to him. He hit the bottom of the well and he looked up. It was already night time and he sighed; he and Sesshomaru had promised to see each other tonight, but that wouldn't be happening tonight. Without much choice, Inuyasha climbed out of the well sensing the strong incantation on the well. He threw open the door leading out of the well and stepped into the cold air of autumn. It was a decent cold and it was pleasant for Inuyasha. It was something he needed to get his thoughts clear; he strolled across the walkway and jumped in the air and opened the window to Kagome's room. He stepped in and found her sleeping. He jumped down and left the window open, but what hit him next was something else he never would have expected in all his life…

Sesshomaru's scent was all over Kagome and he could smell his brother's scent as if he was standing or rather lying right next to him on the grass. Inuyasha stumbled back and dropped to his knees. He was jumping to conclusions, but what the hell was he saying?! There was the proof that his own brother had raped Kagome! Inuyasha rested his head on the edge of Kagome's bed and his brother's scent was clear. _Sesshomaru…it really was you; but why Sessh? Were you just lying to me that you loved me and all that other crap?! Where you just using me to get to Kagome?! Sesshomaru! Wait until I get back, I'm going to make you pay…hmph, no I know for a damn fact I'm not going to do anything to you Sesshomaru, because I still love you…but how is this possible? Kagome…_

_**Crimson Beast**: The end! Nah, this is just the end of this chapter. What did you all think? Was the twist good or was it boring? Please tell me, oh and here's a preview to what you guys can expect for the next chapter. Chapter 6: Playing with the odds my dear Sesshy… (okay, I'm still thinking on a title!) Preview: While Inuyasha is in total shock about thinking that he's solved the case about whop raped Kagome and finding out that it was Sesshomaru, we head back to the Feudal Era where things were going to get crazy. Sesshomaru waits for Inuyasha to come, but he never does, this makes Sesshy worry his head off. Sesshy: Where in the world is Inuyasha? He's supposed to be here by now; did something happen to him? God, what happened if Naraku got his hands on him?! Damn, I'm going to have to go look for Inuyasha. Sesshy left his palace of the Western Lands and makes his way to where he knew where he would hopefully find his Inuyasha with his friends. He steps into the village and finds Sango and Miroku. They both look up at him and Sango pushed Miroku to tell Sesshomaru their lie. Miroku swallowed and told Sesshomaru the lie, this is where things get interesting…Sesshomaru wore a blank expression, but they could both tell he was sad about Inuyasha leaving. Miroku offers Sesshomaru a drink of sake, and for the first time in all his life, Sesshomaru drinks the liquor. At first it chocked him, but he forced it down. It worked slowly, but after drinking the whole bottle, he could feel the effects of the sake. He wore a sexy smile and started acting silly. (A/N: Sesshy getting drunk?! Does anyone like that idea?) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Crimson Beast: Yay! I got two reviews for my last Chapter! Thanks, oh and how things are going to turn out, uh let's just say two people are going to die…I can give you all a hint, one's worthless and one's precious to us all. Hmmm…I wonder if that was a big hint. But there not going to die just yet, they are going to die later on in the story. sniff I posted fast didn't I?! I just didn't want you all to be worrying your pretty little heads off on what happens next! Well without further ado, here is Chapter 6! Enjoy! Cry! Laugh! And... _

_Chapter 6: Playing with the odds my dear Sesshomaru-sama…_

Last time…_ Sesshomaru…it really was you; but why Sessh? Were you just lying to me that you loved me and all that other crap?! Where you just using me to get to Kagome?! Sesshomaru! Wait until I get back, I'm going to make you pay…hmph, no I know for a damn fact I'm not going to do anything to you Sesshomaru, because I still love you…but how is this possible? Kagome…_

_Back with Inuyasha and Kagome in her time…_

Inuyasha felt dazed, he closed his eyes and rested his head upon Kagome's bed. Kagome shifted from her left side to her right side. Since Inuyasha had his eyes closed and was feeling mystified, he hadn't realized Kagome had opened her eyes and was gawking at his calm form besides her. She smiled faintly; she was about to announce to Inuyasha that she was awake, but an evil and perverted thought entered her mind. _Kagome: Inuyasha's seem to be thinking deeply…this might be my chance to change his mind out that other woman! (_A/N: Is she that **_stupid_** not to realize what's going on?! Damn, can anyone hit her over the head and get rid of her please?!) _Hmmm…yes I'll wait until Inuyasha's completely asleep to put my plan into play. Maybe I can speed things up just a bit though…ah! I have just the thing! I'll 'sit' him unconscious and have my fun with Inuyasha! _Inuyasha groaned; he lifted his head from the bed and was out to go get some fresh air, when all of a sudden…"Inuyasha, sit damn it!"

_What the fuck?! She's awake?! Argh, god this is getting old fast! Damn…oh I see pretty stars. Mommy can I have a puppy that has big cute brown eyes please? _Inuyasha slammed to the floor with a loud thud and instantly unconscious; Kagome jumped out of bed and undid her shirt. She dragged Inuyasha onto the bed and undid his haori; she was smiling perversely down at him_. My, Inuyasha is an angel when he's asleep. His lips are teasing me…I want to feel them against mine; no I **want **to feel them all over me. I want him to touch me, to caress my body with his claws…_Kagome pulled back her hand and buttoned up her shirt and tied Inuyasha's haori so there wouldn't be a big commotion. Inuyasha grunted angry and slowly opened up his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kagome shedding tears, she clenched her stomach and was gazing out side the window into the darkening night. He sat himself up and walked over to Kagome's side; she didn't face him. She kept her eyes on the sky, but she muttered softly to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha why are you here? I didn't think you'd care, but here you are, why? Explain yourself this moment!" Inuyasha blinked and thought to him self, _Damn! She just sounded like Sesshomaru! Hmmm…Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing right now? Are you 'stealing someone else's purity'? Hmph! Did you steal mine for your own game and pleasure? No, I can't think the worst of my brother, my love_. _Well I might as well make this whole mess cleared up. _

Inuyasha sighed sorrowfully and muttered, "Kagome I'm here for three reasons. The first one is because Sango and Miroku made me come, the second reason is because I was a bit worried about you and the third was…well because I have to solve this…" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha with anger in her brown eyes, she glared at him and hissed, "So you only came here because Sango and Miroku asked it of you?! Inuyasha, you, you, you dog! You know damn well who did this to me! It was your damn brother Sesshomaru! He's the one responsible for me going to have his child! It's his entire fault; I hate him, I you hate him! I wish he was dead; I didn't want to have my purity stole by him, I wanted you to call me your own and claim me as your own. I wanted and I still want to be your mate Inuyasha, but **_no_**! You love someone else; this bitch had better be worth it Inuyasha!"

Kagome kept on yapping with Inuyasha started to feel a headache coming. _Will she ever shut up?! Wait, did she just say she wanted to be my mate?! Hell no; I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate! Now it's time to think of something wicked, I could knock her out and interrogate her! Yeah that sounds just about right! I could sit her ass in a wood chair and then tie her with metal chains! Then I could gage her with a dirty sock or rag and then scare her until she's willing to cooperate with me…why the hell haven't I ever thought of this cool plan before? Hah! This is where I put it into action. Now where the hell can I find some metal chains and a wooded chair…ah? She has a wood chair here in her room, now for some chains. I'm, guessing she has them down in the storage shed outside. _

While Inuyasha was plotting to interrogate Kagome for all the information he needed to solve this mystery, Kagome was crying and telling Inuyasha her feelings for him. Inuyasha wasn't even paying the slightest attention to her; instead he was laughing inwardly and thinking on how everything about tying up Kagome to a chair and gagging her with a dirty sock or old rag would be hilarious and how much fun he was going to have. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's small smile and she took it the wrong way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She pressed her chest against his and whispered tenderly, "Inuyasha, tell me your feelings for me…I want to know now. I want to know if you love me or that other bitch." Inuyasha rapidly pulled out of his thoughts; he glared down at Kagome and said, "Kagome, what are you doing? I told you already I'm all ready seeing someone else. I'm not going to cheat on them for you. Now knock it off and tell me what happened last night before I'm forced to leave; then I'm going to get hit on the head by Sango and Miroku for not knowing anything about this case. Now speak!"

Kagome glared annoyed at Inuyasha's tone towards her, but nonetheless did she cry more. She dropped to her knees and cried out at the top of her lungs, "**Inuyasha, you inconsiderate dog! Sit! Sit! Sit and Sit! I'll behead that bitch that you're with you and if I have to make you love me then I'll make you love me!"** Kagome pounded her fists to the floor; the good thing was that there was no one in her house; they had all left her alone. Kagome had gone to the doctors and had pronounced her to be a mother in the next nine months. If Inuyasha found that out, he was going to explode more then he already was at the moment. Inuyasha slammed face first like always to the floor. This time he didn't cry out in agony, but bit down on his tongue to keep the scream in his mouth. He growled crossly and dug his claws into the floor. Now that she had opened the doors to all this bickering, he wasn't going to have **_any_** deliberation on her ass. He pushed himself up and unhurriedly got to his feet; he was smirking tranquilly and he said unperturbedly, "Kagome, I hate to do this, but you have left me with no other choice. I wanted to do this the unproblematic way, but since you've sat me three hard, unnecessary times, well it's time for a little pay back and it's also time you start cooperating with me. Sit down Kagome and lighten up, I can guarantee you are not going anywhere until I get the answers I need to solve this case."

Inuyasha placed a firm hand onto Kagome's shoulder and roughly sat her on a chair. He was frowning while he did this, but it wasn't of pity for her, it was because he felt like he was going to laugh his ass off once he began to question her. He coughed and said, "Now that you've had a seat, I'll be right back, **don't **you dare move from that spot Kagome, or it'll be the last thing you ever do in your short human life." Kagome didn't say anything, instead she nodded her head at she understood the circumstances she was in at the moment. Inuyasha jumped out of the window and began his search for some rope or metal chains. He strolled over tot eh shed and an evil smile formed on his lips. _Jack pot. Just what I need to get what I want from her and this way she won't be able to pace around and annoy me to death. Hmmm…should I use the rope or the metal chains? Which would Sesshomaru use on me if I was the one who was going to be interrogated by him? He'd probably use the metal chains since he likes to do things in a pleasurable matter. Then the metal chains it is; now where the hell am I going to find a dirty…rag. Bingo! Come to papa and you're going to find yourself in Kagome's mouth real soon! _

Inuyasha snatched his equipment and jumped back through the window to Kagome's room. He swung the rag over his shoulder and dropped the chain to the floor; with much caution he walked over to Kagome who was looking up at the ceiling with boredom clearly written on her face. She turned to look at him and at once she saw the metal chains she let out a yelp and tried to make a run for the door. Inuyasha sighed and caught her by the wrist and threw her back onto the chair. He shook his head and said through clenched teeth, "Not, ah, ah Kagome. We first have to hear some answers and then I'll probably let you go. Hold still, it's not going to hurt that much, well only if you struggle then that's going to be your fault for causing your own pain." Kagome stood still while Inuyasha picked up the metal chains and wrapped them around her. The chains were icy cold touching her skin, he tightened them to the point where Kagome could only breathe a bit, but his damn conscious told him to loosen them a bit since she was with child. He grunted, but loosened the chains.

Once everything was ready to go, Inuyasha leaned against the wall and began his questioning to her. He began calmly, but as the hours passed, he began to lose his patience with her; she wouldn't answer his questions straight forward, instead she would dawdle off in another topic and it was beginning to get on Inuyasha's nervous. He crossed his arms across his chest and sighed angrily to himself. "Okay Kagome, let us try this again. Why didn't you run from Sesshomaru _if _you saw that he was acting funny towards you? Explain, I just want a clean answer Kagome, I don't want bull shit." Inuyasha drummed his nails on his arm and began to pace back and forth trying to desperately to keep him self under control. Kagome blow a piece of her hair from her face and said barely paying attention to him, "Huh, oh you were saying something weren't you Inuyasha? Um, I don't know why I didn't run from him. He said he wanted to talk to me and then I guess I was a little dumbfounded by his words and my curiosity got the better of me. He started flirting with me and then before I knew it he kissed me and then that's when he started to get a little too friendly. Now can you let me go Inuyasha? We've been…well you've been questioning me for almost three hours straight!"

Inuyasha grunted and said with an exasperated tone, "Don't you think I want to get the hell out of here as well?! I promised Sessh…I mean my lover that I would meet them somewhere back in the feudal era and as it turns out I'm here wasting my time with you Kagome! God, just deal with it and if we have to stay here for days to get the answers in seek, then o be it! Now let's try this again! Did you enjoy what Sesshomaru did to you?!" This was the question that put Kagome on edge; she observed Inuyasha's expression while she was going to answer this specific question to him. She nibbled down on her lower lip and blurted out, "Yes, I enjoyed it a bit. I found it thrilling when he entered me and I enjoyed his tongue licking my chest and my legs! I enjoyed it all! There I said it! Now let me go Inuyasha!" Inuyasha gaped at Kagome with the most utter disgust, he had never felt this much exasperation in all his life. He drew in a sharp breath and said unemotionally, "That'll be all Kagome, that'll be all. I'll let you go just like I said…" He trailed off and undid the chains around Kagome's body and he dropped them limply to the floor. He leaned against the window's side and gazed over the city lost utterly in deep thought.

Kagome gawked at Inuyasha and didn't know what to do, she had only once seen him this sad before and that was because it had something to do with Kikyou. But Inuyasha wasn't moaning for Kikyou, no, he was moaning for Sesshomaru, his brother that was in another time and another situation at the moment…Kagome leaned against the wall and survived Inuyasha closely; she didn't speak, she just watched him until she fell asleep against the wall. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and saw her sleeping against the wall, he would have once felt compassion for her, but what she has just said to him had made the compassion he had for her vanish, it was more like crushed by her words. He looked back to the city and returned back to his thoughts; as much as he wanted to get the hell out of there, from Kagome and from her time period, he knew for a fact that he was somewhat at fault with what had happened to Kagome. He now had to pay the consequences for his brother or for someone else's little one night fun…

_Back with Sango and Miroku…_

It was night time already back in the Feudal Era, there were millions of brightly radiance stars in the sky above them. Sango and Miroku were both sitting besides a fire outside of the village waiting besides the Bone-Eaters well for Kagome and Inuyasha to return. Sango sat with Kirara and Shippou in her lap. Miroku had his eyes closed, but he held onto his staff. Sango had her killer boomerang besides her; once they both saw it fit to begin the conversation that they desperately needed to have, Sango placed both Kirara and Shippou on a blanket and stood up. Miroku followed her and they both walked into the forest to have some privacy with each other. (A/N: Nothing perverted, just talking about the situation that was at hand at the moment.) Sango and Miroku stopped by a clearing in the forest and took a deep breath of the night air around them.

The cold air from the zephyr winds were just what they needed to calm them selves down. Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Sango-chan you are aware that sooner or later we're going to have a very exasperated Demon Lord here at any moment right? Have you come up with anything we can tell Sesshomaru that Inuyasha isn't here at the moment right?" Miroku held his staff and watched each direction that they were facing. The winds grew colder and stronger. _Hmmm…Sesshomaru-sama, if you begin to act obnoxious, I'm going to whack you on the head with my staff! No, knowing you you'll probably feel something depressing liked grief for not having Inuyasha besides you. I know the perfect plan to relax you. Oh, Sango-chan is calling me. I must appear as if I am paying attention to her. _Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Sango; she was telling Miroku what they would do once Sesshomaru came looking for Inuyasha. She addressed Miroku with saying, "Miroku, this is what we're going to do. We'll tell Sesshomaru-sama the truth and then if he begins get out of hand, I have his poison that will calm him down a bit so he can at least reason with us."

Sango rested her Hiraikotsu upon her shoulder and sighed. Miroku shook his head and said, "I like your proposal Sango, but if that doesn't work, I have a more effective way to compose Sesshomaru to reason. It's called sake…" He trailed off smiling and smiled even more once he saw Sango's reaction to his idea. A small smile formed on her lips and said uttered, "Miroku, what a great idea, but no baka! Sesshomaru doesn't drink and he sure as hell isn't going to start now! Think of another plan monk! An idea that isn't going to cost us our lives Miroku!" Sango huffed, she felt like hitting Miroku, but she kept in place and they both stayed silent for a couple of moments before Sango sighed and lashed out with, "Fine Miroku, if things get a bit out of hand with Sesshomaru, we can somehow try to get him to drink the sake, but only if we have to!"

Miroku smiled cheerfully and boasted, "Why of course Sango-chan! Whatever you think will be appropriate for this type of situation! Now as for the sake, you wouldn't happen to have any on you would you Sango dear?" Miroku gave Sango his best innocent smile. Sango glared at him, but pulled out a bottle of the finest sake she had on her. "Here monk, this is my last bottle, your dumb plan had better work out well, or else you're going to be wishing Sesshomaru had killed you off because if things don't turn out for the better good tonight, and if he doesn't assassinate you, then I'm the one who's going to slay you!" Miroku swallowed and continued to smile at Sango, "Now, now Sango-chan; I can assure you everything will turn out for the better good tonight. Now let us wait for the demon lord of the western lands to come in search for his lover…"

Both Miroku and Sango sat down and waited patiently for Sesshomaru to come in search for Inuyasha, which would be very soon.

_Back in the Western Lands…_

With every document signed and stamped with the seal of the western lands, Sesshomaru had finally completed his task. He sighed sorrowfully and climbed to his feet. He opened the enormous double door clear glass window that overlooked his lands and a gust of icy wind swept in, it blew his long silver hair that caught the shining moon's beams. His hair flew wildly until it settled back down and lay back down calmly against his back. His silver hair and his eyes were gleaming lively with the enhancement of the moon that was sweeping into his studies. He caught a whiff of the wind and noticed Inuyasha's scent wasn't in the wind. He closed his eyes and focused to find Inuyasha's scent; minutes passed a depressing frown formed onto Sesshomaru's lips. He looked up at the moon and he inquired softly to no one impartially but himself, "Inuyasha, where are you? Why can I not sense your presences or detect your scent in the wind? Have you gone a missing?" Sesshomaru took one last gaze at the shining moon and turned away from the window. He closed the double doors of the enormous window and walked to the door; before he left he grabbed his boa of fur and left.

Deep down inside, he felt as if Inuyasha felt anger or some sort of strong emotion towards him. Besides love it was something like jealousy? As Sesshomaru made his way out of the west wing that were his private quarters. Numerous guards, ladies and gentlemen of the royal court of the western lands bowed their heads towards him. He ignored them all and made his way outside; as he was about to leave his palace, he instructed that the lands be watched over with caution, with that he ran off into the night following Inuyasha's faint scent that was still in the wind. He ran threw the gardens of the palace until he left the palace grounds and made way rapidly to the western borders. In no time he made it to the borders and he stopped; once more he smelt the wind and followed his brother's scent. He ran quickly threw the forest and came to a stop when he reached the end of the forest that led to the Bone-Eaters well. He slowed down his pace until he was just walking.

_Huh? These are the scents of the demon slayer and the monk that travel with Inuyasha. Hmph! Where is the wench named Kagome that loves my brother? She isn't here…could she and Inuyasha be together? If he isn't here and she isn't here with their friends, then could they be…no. Would Inuyasha do that? There is only one way to find out and that is by asking them. _Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest and glared emotionlessly towards Sango and Miroku. He raised his eyebrow in question; he spoke in that cold sexy velvety voice he always talked in. "Monk, demon-slayer, where is my brother? And where is that wench? Answer me now before things get out of hand." Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and waited for his questions to be answered. Sango and Miroku both stood up tall and tried not to show their fear for the demon lord. Sango hid the bottle of sake behind her back and gestured Miroku to answer Sesshomaru's questions.

Miroku wore an expression of calmness and informed, "Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you here…it seems a bit peculiar to see you around here. We would have thought you would stay in your lands. What business do you have with Inuyasha and Kagome Sesshomaru?" Sango stood besides Miroku ready to fight the sexy demon lord of the west. Sesshomaru questioned their behavior towards him and smirked wickedly at them. He bared his white teeth and said in a velvety tone, "Monk, do not play dumb with me, I find that irritating to the point of annoyance. You both know well what is occurring with Inuyasha and myself, now tell me where Inuyasha is." It was Sango's turn to speak up to the sexy demon lord.

"Why should we tell you Sesshomaru where Inuyasha and Kagome are at the moment? What business do you have with our friends?" Sango held her weapon ready, but Miroku placed a firm hand onto her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Sesshomaru was about to answer, but the blood on Sango's Hiraikotsu and he realized it was Inuyasha's blood. He glared at the blood then at Sango and Miroku; both gazed at him and gave him a questioning expression. Sesshomaru bared his teeth and lashed out, "Why is my brother's blood on your weapon slayer? And why is the blood only a few hours fresh? What did you do to Inuyasha while I was away from him? Answer me now before I torture it out of you both!" Sango and Miroku both glared at each other and didn't know what to do now. This wasn't how they thought things would turn out with Sesshomaru.

Sango elbowed Miroku in the ribs and hissed, "Miroku answer him before we have to fight him! And Inuyasha isn't going to be too happy with knowing that we were fighting with his brother!" Miroku glared at her and said, "First you explain the reason why Inuyasha's blood is on your weapon Sango!" Both glared at each other and began to bicker. Sesshomaru gaped at them with frustration until he roared out, "Enough of your damn bickering! I want _you _demon slayer to tell me why Inuyasha's blood in on your weapon! Then after that damn simple question is answered, then you monk will tell me where my brother is!" Sango and Miroku stopped arguing with each other and nodded their heads. Sango stepped forward and stood tall. Sesshomaru looked her into her eyes and nodded his head for her to proceed. "Okay Sesshomaru-sama, the reason why Inuyasha's blood in on my Hiraikotsu, is because I hit him over the head a couple of times. We were talking or well rather informing Inuyasha on what happened with Kagome-chan last night. What we told him didn't seem to be to his liking and started to act out so I had to hit him to control him." Sango was telling somewhat the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but waved his hand and that meant that he knew there was more to the story then what she was leading on, and he wanted to hear it all before he decided to torture them both. Miroku pulled Sango back and responded with, "Look Sesshomaru, I'm not sure how fast news gets to you, but we had a little incident the other night after the poker game. As it turns out, when you and Inuyasha ran off from the game, Kagome followed after you guys and she…she got ripped off of her purity. Inuyasha wasn't aware of anything and he told us he had been with you and that you had been with him. Well Sango-chan hit him over the head a couple of times just like she said. That was the truth, anyways, when Inuyasha arrived this morning, Sango and I had been waiting for him and we told him what Kagome told us and we told him. What really got Inuyasha mad was when we told him who Kagome said was her attacker…" Sango and Miroku watched Sesshomaru closely, there was no emotion on Sesshomaru's face, he was still wearing a frown and his eyes were calm.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and muttered, "Damn, so Inuyasha knows. Whose name did you state monk to Inuyasha?" He didn't open his eyes, but kept them closed; he waited for the monk's response. Miroku glanced over to Sango quickly and gestured for her to have the bottle of sake ready for use. She nodded her head that she understood. Miroku cleared his throat and continued on bravely. "The name Sango and I stated to Inuyasha was your name Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome-chan said you were her attacker. What do you have to say for yourself Sesshomaru?" A perilous smile came to Sesshomaru's still lips and he opened his eyes to show his exquisite amber eyes. He pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and made his way towards the two. He stopped twelve feet away from them before addressed them.

He still wore that dangerous smile in place and he snarled, "So you both told Inuyasha that _I _was Kagome's attacker who stole her purity? Very interesting…so in other words if Inuyasha begins loathing me I can get my revenge on the two of you for giving my brother false information? Hmmm…that seems fair. You idiots! Why the hell did you tell Inuyasha that _I _raped Kagome, when I did no such damn thing?! I have my honor and my dignity; I would never commit such a crime. I would never steal something sacred to a woman just fro pleasure; you both make me sick. I'll deal with this situation later and try to explain the mess you both caused to Inuyasha once he comes back…speaking of where Inuyasha has vanished to, where is he? I must get things straight before things turn to havoc for the two of us." Sesshomaru flexed his claws and his piercing amber eyes never left Sango and Miroku. He was beyond furious; he was at the point where he wanted to kill someone. His blood was boiling through his veins and he could hear his heart pound feverishly in his chest; Sesshomaru felt sick from hearing that Inuyasha could possibly think that he was Kagome's attacker.

It was Sango's turn to speak, she grasped the bottle of sake tightly in her sweating hands and she spat, "Inuyasha is back in Kagome's time trying his best to solve this case that _you _Sesshomaru committed. Your darling Inuyasha told us he wasn't going to rest until he got to the bottom of all this chaos. You're just going to have to wait for them just like us Sesshomaru-sama." Sango smiled bitterly at Sesshomaru and turned her attention back to Miroku how was starting to break out into a cold sweat. He had noticed the quick flash of anger that crossed through Sesshomaru's amber eyes. For only a moment his eyes had turned a blood red, but they settled down and returned back to amber. He clenched his teeth and he made his hands into tight fists; he smiled up at them and implied, "Be this the last time I say this to you both, I did not 'steal or take by force' Kagome's purity. Those things are acts of disgust, lack of morals, and the bastards who commit such crimes deserve to die. Hmph! But let me say this much to you both, I know who…did that thing to Kagome. But I will tell Inuyasha once he returns. Since you have both given me such 'pleasurable' things to pond on, I'll be leaving with annoyance towards the likes of you." Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk off into the forest.

Sango and Miroku both gaped at each other and ran after Sesshomaru; they could tell there was something wrong with him. It had something to do with the fact that it could or would be possible for Inuyasha to return from the modern time loathing Sesshomaru and that was what was killing him deep down inside. Sesshomaru felt his head spin and he had to stop, he rested his hand against a tree and drew in a sharp breath of the icy cold air around them. He had to close his eyes and he tried desperately to get back in control. His mind was racing with thoughts of killing Naraku and the hurt face Inuyasha probably wore at the moment because of the words he heard his friends said about him. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth from the sudden pain he felt, he combed his fingers through his long silver hair and his head began to thump. He let out a roar of all the mixed emotions he had been holding inside him since he had encountered Kikyou and she had told him the disgusting news on how he had been blacked mailed by the bastard of Naraku.

The pain was agonizing Sesshomaru, his hand dropped to his side and he collapsed to his knees. His eyes were fixed to the grass and he could vaguely hear Sango and Miroku dispute and yell at each other for what was happening to Sesshomaru. He smiled vaguely and snarled softly, "Can't you let a demon lord die in peace? I don't need to hear you damn bickering before I pass on…oh, now I truly think I have lost my sense of reason. If only my dear Inuyasha could be here besides me…I want to see him before I die…" Sesshomaru stood back up; he leaned against a tree next to him and shut his eyes closed. The moon light was shining down on him and he smiled slightly, to him the moon light felt like Inuyasha's gentle touch brushing his face and neck. Sango and Miroku both ran to Sesshomaru and Sango hissed, "What the hell do you meaning by' die in peace' Sesshomaru?! Are you sick, are you going to die?! No, what will Inuyasha do without you Sesshomaru-sama; he'll die knowing if his brother died on him! You can't die Sesshomaru, you just can't! Miroku, we have to help him before it's too late…"

The demon lord's eyes came to life again and he laughed. "I won't be dying just yet, I only still live because I love Inuyasha and that is what still keeps me with breath. These past four hundred years of endless killings, battles, destruction and ruling over my lands have taken its toll on me. I haven't told Inuyasha because I did not want him to worry about me. Swear to me, both of you that you will not say a word to Inuyasha. I have to resolve this problem and clear my name. I must go…" Sesshomaru stood up straight; he dusted his clothes and once he had regained his composer, he nodded his head and felt. Sango and Miroku watched him go, but Sango ran after him with the bottle of sake in her hands. Sesshomaru turned to gape at her and she handed him the bottle. "Sesshomaru, Miroku and I swear that we will not tell Inuyasha anything about you being ill. Nor will we betray your trust, but please take this. I am aware you do not drink alcohol, but maybe you and Inuyasha could enjoy a glass once he returns." Sesshomaru held the bottle of sake and stared at the bottle then he gazed back up at Sango and Miroku. "Hmmm…" Miroku and Sango both knew he was a demon lord of few words, Sango returned back to Miroku's side and they both smiled at the demon lord of the western lands.

Sesshomaru placed the bottle inside his haori and ran off into the night back to palace, his lands and his way of life. He made sure the bottle did not shatter as he ran; he held it and ran faster until he made it across the borders. He came to a stop and strolled through the green gardens of the palace, he entered the gates and he was greeted by countless guards, servants, ladies and gentlemen of the western court. He nodded his head and made his way through the palace to his quarters; he was silence and was deep in thought. He approached the beginning of the west wing and with a small amount of his blood; the barrier that enclosed the west wing opened and let him in. With a wave of his hand, the barrier once more closed and strolled into the double doors that were the master bedroom, his room. He opened them and sank onto the edge of the bed; he pulled out the bottle and he uncorked the top of it.

He could smell it and he moved his head back from the bottle. _This is strong, how do people endure it without going mad from the high amount of alcohol? Hmmm…I wonder if I should take a sip to try it out. _He placed the opening of the bottle against his lips and he tilt the bottle back and the sake went down his throat and he started coughing. He moved the bottle from his lips and coughed. He placed the bottle on the floor and desperately tried to calm down. Once he forced the small drink of sake down his throat, he sighed; again he picked up the bottle and took another drink; in less then five minutes he had drunken the whole bottle dry and this time he had gotten accustomed to it. He burped and he laughed a bit. The effects of the sake were starting to show, he jumped to his feet and started acting outrageous. He threw off his boa of fluffy and untied his haori; he ran to the windows and swung them all open. He howled out into the night and he was smiling contently. He muttered in his velvety voice up to the glowing moon, "Inuyasha, where the hell are you damn it?! I miss you and you're off screwing around while you leave me here all alone! Argh!"

He turned away from the windows and began to pace back and forth in his room. He looked around him and tried to get control over himself. _This isn't me, why has this damn beverage taken away my sagacity and replaced it with this outburst and stupidity?! Tomorrow I'm going to have to explain…hah! Yeah right! I explain nothing to no one! But…why do I feel so miserable? I do not fear death then what do I fear? Is this really I who I am talking to? Am I making sense, no it doesn't seem like it then what or how can explain this? Argh! My head, I don't want think, I just want Inuyasha here besides me! Damn it! Oh, my head starting to act up again…maybe drinking that whole bottle was not such a good idea._ Sesshomaru pulled off his haori and threw it next to his boa of fluff. He lay on his back and closed his eyes; suddenly sleep washed over him and he entered the realm of depressing dreams…

_Back with Sango and Miroku…_

They both watched the demon lord run off; they were both in total shock to learn that Sesshomaru was at the point of near death and that he hadn't even told Inuyasha yet. Sango felt sudden wretchedness enter her heart, a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she buried her face in Miroku's chest. He held her and stroked her back. He didn't rub her behind; he was acting reasonable at the moment. Sango whispered softly, "Miroku-sama, what do you think Inuyasha's going to say once he finds out Sesshomaru is going to die one of these days? It will break Inuyasha's heart; Miroku they just both confessed their feelings for each other and for death to try to steal Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha is utterly cruel! We must do something for their love to thrive! We can't let it die now, not ever!"

Miroku hushed Sango and held her close in his arms. "Sango my love, I know, I know. I was a shock what Sesshomaru-sama told us, but we cannot do anything. We are not gods to stop death from taking Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha. But I must agree with you, death is taking utterly cruel ways with them both. Sesshomaru is young, well he's not old, but you get my point. This is to prove that even all great demon lords have their limits…but knowing Sesshomaru he isn't going to be easy for death to take away. Like he said, the reason he still lives is because he now has Inuyasha to love and to be loved back by him. We can only hope for the best Sango, come let us get some sleep." Sango pulled away from Miroku's chest; she wiped away her tears and made her way back with Miroku to her side to where Kirara and Shippou slept.

They arrived and settled in for the remaining hours of sleep they could still get in. they both slept by each other's side and drifted off into the land of dreams.

_Back with Inuyasha and Kagome in the Modern era…_

Inuyasha kept on looking out into the midnight sky, as he was about to shut the windows, he could somehow hear Sesshomaru's smooth cool voice in the wind. _Sesshomaru?! Huh? What the fuck…there's sadness in my brother's words and…Sesshomaru what happened to you? Please be alright! I'll be back soon I swear to you brother! I have to get the hell out of here and return back to check on Sessh, but I have to discover who the culprit was who raped Kagome and I still have to watch over her. Damn, I'm going to have to choose…no I'm going to have to watch over Kagome and until she is able to deal with things here in her time, I'm going to rush back to Sesshomaru's side. Kagome! You all way have some damn way to get me into unnecessary trouble! Argh, I swear if anything happens to him, I'm going to take it out of someone and possibly kill them! _Inuyasha leaned forward and howled, "Sesshomaru you had better still be alive when I come back to get you! If you die on me for any damn reason…I'll never forgive you damn cold hearted bastard! I…hah! You know I will forgive you, but please Sessh still be alive when I come back to the Feudal Era to see you once more…"

Inuyasha trailed off before he got caught up in the moment and cried. He shut the window and went to Kagome; he placed her onto her bed and covered her with her blanket. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and had a difficulty falling to sleep, but after grunting and moaning, he fell asleep and found himself in the land of nightmares…both brothers found themselves caught up in devastating nightmares that were so realistic that the blood that was coming from their wounds were real….Naraku was behind all this, he was the reason why the sexy sly demon lord of the western lands was at the brink of a slow, painfully, and lonely death. This was Naraku's plan to kill Sesshomaru and then bring him back to life; then to make him his own and make Inuyasha suffer for all eternality and mock him to the point of madness that he had lost his brother/lover to him…

_Crimson Beast: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, okay on the last paragraph I stated Naraku's evil plan and I hate to break it to you all, but Sesshomaru dies in…I'm guessing chapter eight! Crying Yeah I know that sucks, but I just want you all to know this. Please don't kill me for killing Sesshomaru-sama! But that was the bad news; I have good news that'll write at the end of the seventh chapter. Thanks again and please R&R! Oh, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get a chance to see each other before Sesshy passes on…Damn it! I hate writing that! Sesshomaru I'm so sorry!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Crimson Beast: Okay, okay! I know you must all hate me for going to kill of the Sesshomaru, but I've been reconsidering killing off Sesshy and letting him live... I was just kidding…well sort of. I'm still debating the idea with my conscious. I know for a fact you all must hate my guts, but I still have something up my sleeve people. Now with out further ado, on with the story! Oh, I'm really sorry that the sense with Sesshy drunken wasn't all that spectacular; I was tired while I was writing that paragraph. _

_Chapter 7: A mixture of both red blood and of depressing tears…_

_Back to Inuyasha and Kagome…_

_Inuyasha's dream…_

_Inuyasha woke up to the cries of someone screaming. He jerked forward and looked around. He saw only darkness around him, he wasn't sure where he was, but he had a strong sentiment that he was still back in the modern era with Kagome…Kagome. He turned around to find her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He felt an intimation that was going to start panicking at any second. He leaped to his feet and was going to jump out the window, when the room turned to an ebony shadow; one moment he was standing dumbly in the center of the room and then he found him self back in the feudal era. But there wasn't something strange that he could sense, there was tension in the autumn cold wind. _

"_What the hell's going on here? Why am I all of a sudden once again in the feudal era?" Inuyasha thought to himself and his conscious answered in an eerie voice, "Inuyasha, go look for Sesshomaru and the others, you're going to be in for a surprise…now run hanyou and don't stop until you find your brother and your friends…but I warn you now, what you're going to see isn't something amusing, don't lose your composer half breed, take everything in calmness." His conscious trailed off into the depths of Inuyasha's mind and vanished as if it had never spoken. Inuyasha looked baffled, but he took a step forward and began his search for his friends and brother. _

_As he walked time seemed to be slowing down until the point where Inuyasha could barely move. But that didn't stop him from trying to continue forward, he had to find them. The forest he had been standing turned to a black forest where the cries of the dead could be heard. A cold shiver ran threw Inuyasha's spine and gazed around. His eyes fell upon the figures of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Kagome. Sango was crying a bit while Miroku held onto her close. Kagome was holding something in her arms, the object had long silver hair…silver hair? Inuyasha tried to run forward, but he was stuck, he slashed forward and tried desperately to yell out to them, but they couldn't hear him or was it that they didn't want to see him? _

_Kagome and the other turned slowly to face Inuyasha, Kagome was the only smiling, but it wasn't a smile that she usually wore with happiness, it was a smile of pure hatred and bitterness. She gaped down at the object in her arms and whispered, "Inuyasha, this is Sesshomaru's child, and that once lies dead in front of us is…" She looked back up at him and pointed to the person that appeared out of now where. Inuyasha glanced from the infant to the dead person lying on the floor. Inuyasha's eyes widen once he realized who it was…_

_Inuyasha glared angrily and tried with every ounce of strength he had left in him to leap forward. Something hit him across the back and he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Inuyasha gasped from the pain and glanced up at his attacker from behind him, his assassin was smiling malevolence down at him. He picked him up by the collar of Inuyasha's haori and hissed into Inuyasha's ear, "You've lost him to me Inuyasha. Now he's mine and I'm not going to give him back to you. He'll be much better off with me then he would ever be with you hanyou! I could kill you here right now, but I'll let him assassinate you once I revive him…he lies still without moment, but that's all about to change once I bring him back to me." Inuyasha's attacker wore a long deep purple, he pulled back the hood and revealed his identity, it was the sinister bastard Naraku. _

"_Awww, Inuyasha you don't look happy to see me, now why's that? Is it because I'm about to steal your brother from you? Yes that would make sense, but look on the bright side Inuyasha, if Sesshomaru is claimed to be dead, you can inherit the western lands and rule for him. Besides Inuyasha you're the reason why Sesshomaru-sama is dead in the first place. This is all your fault…you brought his demise Inuyasha. You have no one else to blame but yourself." Naraku tighten his grasped on Inuyasha's collar until he moved his hands up to Inuyasha. He then began choking Inuyasha and he dug his nails into Inuyasha's throats. Inuyasha growled and tried to pry Naraku's killer grasp from around his neck; Naraku laughed and threw Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha panted for breath before he exclaimed, "Naraku, the hell I'm going to let you take Sesshomaru away from me! He's mine and no one else's! You so much as lay a hand on him; I'm taking you down to hell! Sesshomaru damn it wake up!" _

_Naraku sighed and said, "Inuyasha, no." He grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and threw him further into the dark until Inuyasha found himself falling down to the pits of hell. He cried out and something told him to look up at the opening of the hole of the darkness. What he saw made his blood boil with hatred and he growled angrily up at the top of the hole. Naraku was standing besides Sesshomaru, they were both smiling immorality at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha could see misery written in Sesshomaru's amber eyes. Inuyasha reached out a hand, but he fell deeper into the hole and his brother and his enemy was gone. Inuyasha felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces; he felt betrayal, misery and pain for seeing Sesshomaru's eyes. _

"_Sesshomaru…Naraku you damn sick bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs and he was covered in blood, his blood, his father's blood and Sesshomaru's blood. _

_End of dream…_

(A/N: I hope that was a good dream if it wasn't then I'll rewrite it until it turns out perfect for you all to read! Pretty sad, huh?)

Inuyasha shot up into a sitting position and was panting heavily for breath. He rubbed his face; he felt something warm and liquidity on his hands and his face. He looked down at his hands and found that it was blood. He jerked his hand back from his face and started to freak out. _What the fuck?! There's blood on my hands; did I kill someone?! Did I kill Kagome…hehe if I did, then that'd be so cool! Huh, shit I'm all covered in blood. I need to take a bath and get to the bottom of all this. That damn dream, wasn't there something about blood spilled all over me?_ Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and looked around the room. He hadn't killed Kagome; she was still asleep on her bed. He grunted and looked out to the window; it looked to be around three in the morning. He glanced away and headed for the bathroom; Kagome wouldn't mind right? Well if she did, then whatever; Inuyasha walked out of her room and noticed that the house was empty. _Huh? On one's around? How odd? Well I make as well take advantage of the opportunity and take a warm bath. _

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and turned on the light; he caught his image in the vanity and he sighed sadly. _Blood, blood and more blood! What the fuck is up with blood?! Argh! Damn…huh? This blood, it's…it's mine, our father and Sesshomaru's blood? What does this mean? Has something truly bad happen to Sesshomaru while I've been here? No, can it be an omen? Wait, what the hell's an omen? Why am I using a word that I don't even know the meaning too? Oh yeah I just said it because I thought it sounded cool. Stupid me. _Inuyasha threw off his haori and hakama and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and it came raining down on his head. He washed the blood that was starting to dry on his skin away with soap and he washed his hair from the dry blood that was making his silver hair all tangled up. The water underneath him ran a deep red and it disgusted him deeply.

He washed his face with a small cloth and was cleaned. Although he was cleaned up, Inuyasha didn't feel like getting out of the refreshing water. Instead he slide down against the wall and sat down. He let the water fall upon him and he began to thinking deeply about the dream or at least that what he kept on telling himself that it had been a dream. He combed his fingers through his wet hair and sighed sorrowfully at having to call back the hurtful dream. His face had no emotion at the moment; the dreamed his subconscious and tangled it self around Inuyasha' mind and reason. He didn't fight it, he just let the dreams and memories come back to him.

_That dream I just experienced...can I really call it a dream though? I saw them all right before my eyes. I saw Kagome's twisted face; she was smiling at a person's death? She was holding an infant that she claimed to be the child of my brother's. Sango was shedding tears for…and Miroku holding Sango close to him. Who was that person that was lying on the floor dead? And that bastard of Naraku! What the hell did he say?! Why was he in my dream and what role did he have in the death of…God! Who the fuck was it that I saw that lay dead on the ground?! Why can't I remember their face, no, I do remember the face, but I just don't want to say the name. It hurts painfully to recall the face and the name together, but I can't deny what I saw. It was Sesshomaru's face and name I heard, but again why was Naraku there? I need to get out of here and check on my brother before things get out of hand. _

Inuyasha glanced up at the falling drops of water and sighed. He stood up from the floor; with his left hand he turned off the water faucets and with his right hand he rubbed the back of his head. He could feel a fair sized bump on the back on his head from the numerous times Sango and Miroku had hit him on the head the other day before he had come here. He pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower. Inuyasha snatched a towel and dried himself in a rush; he pulled on his clothes and dried off his hair. Before he left to go back into Kagome's bedroom, he looked into the vanity and noticed that his hair had gone longer and was shiner then usual. It was shining lively just like Sesshomaru's silver hair. Even his eyes looked more sparkling then what they usually were. Inuyasha sighed and glanced away from his image in the mirror. _I just want to go home and see my brother. I don't want to be here anymore. Kagome, I'm sorry but I need to go back. You can deal with this yourself. I just can't put up with being trapped here._

Feeling deepmisery inside his heart and chest, Inuyasha strolled into Kagome's room and closed the door behind him. He checked on Kagome, she was still asleep soundly. He grunted and walked over to her desk. He searched for a blank sheet of paper and something to write with. He sat down and began writing a note for Kagome to read once he left.

_The letter…_

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have a feeling once you realize I'm not here with you, you're going to be pissed off, but I need you to understand that I needed to leave you here. Nothing bad will happen to you, I have you my word on your protection, but I failed you on protecting you. Since I haven't a civilized_ _idea on how to protect you from danger, I've decided to keep you here in your own time. You'll be better off here then back in the feudal era in your 'condition' at the moment. Don't argue with me Kagome, I know this sounds unreasonable, but you have got to reason with me on this. You need to think of the safety of the child and of your own. Man I'm scaring myself with my owe words at the moment. Anyways, once everything turns out for the better good, I'll come back for you. I'll tell Sango, Miroku and Shippou that you're all right and well. You'll all be thrilled to know you're fine. Now I have to go, bye._

_-Inuyasha, your protector who sucks at his job…_

_End Letter_

Inuyasha finished writing the letter and placed on the nightstand besides Kagome's bed. He tied his haori, with one final glance around the room, he threw open the window and jumped into the raising sun. It was still an ebony color into eh sky, but it was early morning. The winds of the zephyr were still blowing fiercely against Inuyasha's face, but that didn't stop him from landing upon the ground and running towards the well that was his salvation. He opened the door and jumped into the well; the light around him as he traveled back into the Feudal Era was a dark purple and sky blue. He smiled faintly at the thought that he'd be able to see Sesshomaru is just a few more minutes. Seconds later of long dread, Inuyasha's back in the feudal era. He jumped out of the bone-eaters well and observed his surroundings. He could smell Sango and Miroku's faint scent and his brothers…

He didn't waste time in thinking on what had happened while he had been away; he followed Sango and Miroku's scent until he found them both asleep close together. Inuyasha was about to wake them up when he kept in mind that it was somewhere around three thirty in the morning and if he was to wake them up now, he'd have to deal with two grouchy people early in the morning. He huffed annoyed at the circumstances and muttered, "Damn, I can't wake them up without expecting to get hit on the head with their weapons and I don't think I have the patience to deal with their dire attitude this early in these untimely hours of the day. Shit, now what do I do? Do I wait here like a good little doggie or do I go off and search for Sessh?"

Miroku opened his eyes from all the commotion he was hearing from who was Inuyasha mutter to himself. The monk sat himself up and rubbed the remaining trances of sleep from his eyes. "Inuyasha, you're back so soon? What of lady Kagome? Is she doing fine? Did something occur with Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha froze; he slowly faced Miroku and nodded his head to get up and he'd tell him what happened. _Damn, so much for going to see my brother. Well I might as well tell Miroku so he can tell the others and I can be on my way. It sounds like a good plan. _Miroku got up and followed after Inuyasha, they walked into the forest and they came to a sudden stop.

Inuyasha found this whole situation with Kagome boring and with annoyance, but he _had _to solve this case and put it to a rest. He leaned against a tree and looked away into the direction of the west. Miroku followed Inuyasha's sight and sighed. _Ah, Inuyasha if you only knew what had occurred last night. But I cannot say a word to you about the matter. _Miroku coughed and said, "Inuyasha, like you were going to say in regards to my questions regarding Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha waved Miroku and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that point monk. I'm just trying to form what I'm going to say is all. Okay, this is what happened: I arrived at her home and when I climbed in through the window, I was _greeted_ with _my _brother's scent all over Kagome! But like I said, I am going to investigate this case thoroughly and interrogate all my suspects, once the only suspect I have at the moment happens to only be Sesshomaru. Damn I really don't have any other suspects; hmmm…made Naraku could be one of my suspects. Yeah I could blame it on him!" Miroku shook his head in annoyance to Inuyasha's proposal of blaming the matter on Naraku. Inuyasha was thinking of the possibility when Miroku muttered, "Inuyasha snap out of your insane thoughts and use your common sense. What else did you learn while you stayed while Kagome?"

Miroku gripped his staff tighter; he was acting a bit tense at the moment. He was debating with him self if he should tell Inuyasha what he and Sango were told the other night by a certain demon lord, but…"Hey Miroku! Are you even listening to me?! Pay attention, you're the one who wants answers and I'm just giving them while your mind is off thinking on god knows what." Miroku blinked and smiled sincerely, "Oh, forgive me Inuyasha, but I wasn't paying notice to your words. Please continue and I'll be all ears." Inuyasha snarled at Miroku, "Oh so when I have to pay attention to you guys and when I don't you guys hit me on the head and yell 'pay attention you baka!' and now you're telling me you weren't paying attention?! Feh, then what the hell's the point in continuing with this meaningless conversation Miroku?"

Miroku moaned and stated, "Inuyasha just continue you baka. I said I was sorry; this isn't the time to make things a big deal. And I mean that literally; it really isn't the time to be arguing with each other. It's almost four in the morning, we should be sleeping, but we must put an end to this chaotic situation. Now what were you saying and don't make it more of a hassle Inuyasha." Inuyasha boasted, "Fine whatever! Like I was saying, I know have two suspects, you already know their names and I am as sure as heel that it was…I couldn't be Naraku, we killed him, and I know damn well we killed him, he isn't coming back. But it couldn't have been…god this is so confusing! Argh! I need something to calm down my nervous! Monk don't you have anything on you to relax me? Come on Miroku, you have got to have something on you to make my head from stop hurting." Inuyasha glared at Miroku and threatened him with his eyes, Miroku glared back and hissed, "Yes Inuyasha I do have something, but do you think it wise to use it at the moment? What exactly are you planning on doing once you are done informing me about Kagome-chan?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku stayed silent before Inuyasha mumbled, "I'm going to go see Sesshomaru. What, do you have a problem with that Miroku?! Because if you do, then say something I dare you!" Inuyasha growled and was losing his patience; it had something to do with the lack of sleep and with his mind working in overtime on the case. Miroku sighed tranquilly and uttered, "No Inuyasha, I have nothing against you going to see your brother, but all I'm saying is maybe you should let him be alone for awhile. He came over and looked…" Miroku stopped once he saw Inuyasha's darkening expression, his eyes were hollow and he implied through clenched teeth, "Sesshomaru came to see you? What are you trying to say by he looked like what Miroku? Was he sick or was he just tired? What the hell did you tell him?!" Inuyasha gaped at Miroku with an anxious expression and he began to drum his finger nails against his arm. Miroku watched Inuyasha closely before he informed Inuyasha about how he saw his Sesshomaru act and what he happened. He decided to say half the truth and let the other half be told to him by his own brother. He growl escaped from Inuyasha's throat and that was the sigh for Miroku to say something or Sango was going to be a widow, well she could have been a widow if Miroku and Sango had been married.

Miroku hesitated for a couple of seconds before he responded quietly under his breath, "Sesshomaru came by asking where the hell you where Inuyasha and Sango and I told him you had gone to the modern era after Kagome. But that isn't half of what we told him. We told him the reason why you had gone after Kagome and we sort of told him or rather accused him that he had 'stole' Kagome's purity, which did not sit too well with him. He looked as if he was going to kill us both, but he calmed down and told us both he was innocent of the crime that was placed against him. And once he said that, he left, but I made Sango give him a bottle of sake to calm him down…" Miroku trailed off once he saw Inuyasha's murderous expression. His lips were twitching exasperatedly and he gaped brutally towards Miroku.

Inuyasha roared out at him, "You gave my brother what; you gave him sake to get drunk? What the fuck were you guys thinking when you did that?! Sesshomaru doesn't drink and he sure as hell doesn't get drunk by two baka's! Argh! Give me one damn good reason as to why I shouldn't wring your neck monk?" Inuyasha began to shake Miroku by the shoulders violently. Miroku's head jerked back and forth until he felt as if his head was going to snap off from his shoulders. Miroku managed to stutter through each shake, "**Inuyasha**. **We. Did. It. For. His. Own. Sake! We. Knew. He. Had. Never. Drunk. Liquor. But. I. though. Maybe. A. Few. Sips. Would. Calm. Him. Down!**" Inuyasha released his grasped from his shoulders, Miroku gasped for breath and he glared angrily up at Inuyasha who seemed to be deep in though. Miroku groaned a bit and said, "Inuyasha you must get it through your thick skull that we were only thinking of his heath…oops! Did I say that, never mind! Oh, shouldn't you be on your way to see Sesshomaru-sama by now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gaped furiously at Miroku and hissed coldly, "What about my brother's health monk? What are you _not _telling me Miroku? And what exactly did Sesshomaru tell you; I wouldn't think he was all too friendly, now spill the beans and tell me what he said to you both last night! Do I have to get violent Miroku? I don't want to hurt you; I just want to know what you and Sesshomaru were talking about last night is all. Please tell me, I really want to know for his sake and for my own." Inuyasha appearance softened a bit and Miroku sighed. _Inuyasha, how to say this **without **getting killed by Sesshomaru or by you? Sigh There is no other choice but to tell him the truth of the matter. I might as well say my final prayers and hope for the best of this outcome. _Miroku looked directly into Inuyasha's amber eyes and uttered, "Inuyasha, what has Sesshomaru told you about his health?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion, but replied, "He hasn't said anything. Why do you ask? Hey what the hell is this? You're supposed to be answering my damn questions, not me answering yours!" Miroku gaped at Inuyasha as if he were a hopeless case of understanding just about anything.

_Let us try this again Miroku? The second try is said to always be the best, well at least I hope it is. Inuyasha can be such a baka; I wonder how Sesshomaru puts up with him. He really must be in love with him to put up with his foul attitude and lose tongue. _Miroku thought quickly not wanting to be caught by Inuyasha who was starting to look like he was at the point of losing his short patience. Miroku cleared his throat and continued before Inuyasha decided to start strangling the sense out of him. "Okay Inuyasha, before you rudely interrupted me, I asked had Sesshomaru-sama ever mentioned his health to you and you answered that he has never spoken about it. Well his health has something to do with this whole conversation. While he was here, he told us…" Miroku was cut off when they both heard Sango and Shippou waking up. Miroku gave an apologetic look and he walked back to where Sango and Shippou where. Inuyasha looked after him without moving. _What was that monk about to say to me? Damn, Sango, you just managed to wake up at the worst timing. I might as well say hi and bye to them and get the hell out of here. Who knows what happened to Sesshomaru…feh. I wonder if he drank the bottle. Would he actually drink it?_ Inuyasha cleared away from his thought and made his way after Miroku. Sango and Shippou both glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled; he nodded his head and mumbled, "Morning."

Sango and Shippo continued to smile and Sango asked, "Inuyasha, who is Kagome-chan doing?" Inuyasha gazed at her simply and said, "Sango, ask Miroku, I've told him all the details that I said I wasn't going to be sharing with anyone, but I guess I lied to you all. I'll see you guys later." Miroku stared at Inuyasha and said, "Oh, no you don't Inuyasha. I am not going to be telling them anything just because you are in a rush to go see your brother at the moment. Tell Sango yourself, you should do it, not I." Sango and Shippou both gazed at Miroku and Shippou cried, "I don't care who says it! I just want someone to tell me what happened to Kagome-chan! Is she all right or is she ill? Oh, Inuyasha you baka, tell us please right this instant before the suspense kills us!" Inuyasha stopped right in front of the forest that would lead him back to the borders of the four regions. He looked over his shoulder and ruled, "No Shippou, Miroku will tell you both of Kagome, I'm really not in the mood to be talking. I just want to go for a walk; like I said, I'll be back later. Bye." Inuyasha looked away from his friends and made his way into the dark shadows of the forest.

_With Sango, Miroku and Shippou…_

Miroku, Sango and Shippou watched Inuyasha walk away from them, it was baffling the way he said it, but they knew better then to inquiry what was his predicament at the moment. They all stayed silent until Inuyasha had walked far off into the forest before they all began to question and talk. Miroku put up his hands in front of him and said, "One at a time. Kagome is fine, well at least that is what Inuyasha said, and I guess we must trust his word for now until Kagome tells us herself. Sango you and I must talk in private for a few minutes." Sango nodded her head and Sid, "Yes of course Miroku-sama, but of?" Miroku gave her a look and gazed down at Shippou who was staring at them both as if they were nuts. Sango smiled agreeably at Miroku and urged, "Shippou-chan, Miroku and I will be right back. We must talk about private affairs that you are too young to know of at the moment. Miroku, come along."

Shippou cried, "Awww! Why can't hear what you guts are going to be talking about? I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm almost ten years old and you all still treat me as if I'm seven! Kagome-chan would never do that." Shippou began to jump up and down; Miroku sighed and whacked Shippou gently on the head. Sango slapped Miroku across the face and yelled, "Miroku, don't hit poor little Shippou! He just wants to know about his mother and yet you hit him on the head! Save that for Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed the slap where Sango has hit him, he sighed and said, "I am sorry Sango, but my tolerance was wearing thin. Shippou please forgive me for hitting you on the head. I promise once Inuyasha comes back, I'll persuade Kagome to let you hit him. Does that sound fair?"

Shippou looked up at Miroku and smiled brightly. "Yeah that would make it fair. How many times can I hit Inuyasha on the head?" Sango interrupted by coughing, "That we be up to Kagome-chans decision on the matter. Now Shippou behave and Miroku and I will return shortly." Shippou just smiled and nodded his head; he was imaging how many time s Kagome would allow him to hit Inuyasha on the head. He was also thinking with what he would hit him with and where. _Hmmm…maybe Kagome-chan would allow me to hit Inuyasha on the arms and legs. Yeah, that'll teach him to not hit me. Oh and I can use my spilling top! _While Shippou was day dreaming on how to make Inuyasha's life a living hell, Sango and Miroku made a break for it.

They walked twenty feet away from Shippou and they made sure he couldn't hear them. Once the coast was clear, Miroku began to recite the conversation he had with Inuyasha just a few minutes ago before he had left. Sango paid close attention and once in a while she nodded her head to what he was saying. Five minutes passed and Miroku finished off with, "And once we heard you and Shippou waking up, I cut off at the part where I was about to tell him what Sesshomaru told us last night. Thanks to you and Shippou, I was saved from a serious beating from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What do you make out of the matter Sango? You really haven't said a word, are you all right?" Sango glanced over to Miroku and nodded her head, she rubbed her left arm and uttered, "So you came close to revealing Sesshomaru-sama's secret eh Miroku? You should consider yourself very lucky. If you had told Inuyasha at that moment, well you wouldn't be here at the moment. You would be at the moment six feet under and that is saying _if _Inuyasha had felt like burying your body Miroku. Where exactly do you think Inuyasha is heading at as we speak?"

Miroku smiled dimly and implied, "Knowing Inuyasha, he is most likely searching for Sesshomaru-sama. I am guessing that my words have had a strong impact on Inuyasha's subconscious. Sango, you really should have seen Inuyasha's dark expression while I was speaking about Sesshomaru. Never in all the time that we have all been traveling together have I seen him look akin to that much anger, fear and worriment. His eyes had turned to a depressing gold, they weren't amber at that moment, his skin color had turned to a snow white color and all the color on his face had flushed away. For a moment I honestly thought he was going to snap and go on a rampage from his intense mixer of emotions Sango."

Sango's breath was caught in the throat; she could image the description Miroku was painting in her mind. She coughed and muttered, "Miroku, I can image his face, but the only good thing is that you didn't tell him. If he is indeed searching for his brother, then Sesshomaru is going to have to come out clean and tell Inuyasha the truth, or rather at least prevent him on what is happening to himself as not to worry Inuyasha. I can only hope that things for them turn out for the best. I don't think I could handle seeing Inuyasha broken hearted if Sesshomaru-sama was to die. I don't even think Inuyasha could stand it, I think he would kill himself and join Sesshomaru in death and they would hope to stay together for all eternity." Sango held onto Miroku for support and he held her without doing anything inappropriate. Miroku hushed her sensitively. He kissed her neck and from there they both began to kiss one another.

Miroku pulled away from her delicate lips, they both were blushing and walked back to where Shippou and Kirara were. They held onto each other and sat down watching the sun raise from the east. They were all lost in their own thoughts at the moment.

_With a sad Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha walked silently through the ebony shadows of the lone forest. The only thing he could hear in the distance was his own heart beat. It was beating fast; he was worried beyond the point of reason about his brother. _What was Miroku going to say to me before? Does he know something that I don't know about my brother? Damn, I'm going to have to ask Sesshomaru what the hell's going on with him. He had better be awake or else I'm going to go rampaging through the whole damn palace looking for his ass! Argh and if he doesn't answer me... hmph, then we're going to have to do this the hard way. Yeah, and he owns me anyways from last night. I missed him, I wonder if he missed me. What about that creepy dream that I had this morning? What did it mean, and why the fuck was my Sesshomaru standing next to that dead bastard of Naraku?! Argh, if he so much as happened to…Naraku said it was my fault that Sesshomaru was dead. But it can't mean anything, I mean Sesshomaru isn't dead…or at least that is what I'm hoping for. No, Sesshomaru wouldn't die on me, would he? Get it together me, if my brother was dead, then I would have known because we're mates…shit! We haven't completely mated with each other! Damn it, what else is going to go wrong today?! _

Inuyasha grunted loudly; he continued to walk through the forest, he was half way to the borders of the four regions. He was walking from the south to the western lands. Inuyasha began to pick up the pace, the silent was becoming intolerable and he was starting to get the feeling as if someone mad was watching his every move. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder trying to see if he was just letting his mind act insane, but he could sense someone following him. He turned around and began to run to the end of the forest; he could see the opening of the forest to the borders. As he ran it seemed as if the more he ran, the farther the opening to the field to the borders was getting further. He reached out his hand in desperation trying to touch anything that could get him out of the forest. He tripped on a root of a tree and came crashing down to the floor. Inuyasha was knocked out of breath; he held onto his stomach and bit down on his tongue. Something was embedded into his side; he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them again and seeing what was at his side. It was a metal blade…it had been lying on the ground and it 'accidentally' was embedded to his side?

Inuyasha clenched onto his side and managed to stand up. He was gritting his teeth from the pain at his side. He glanced around trying to explain what had happened to him just a few seconds ago. A soft laugher echoed through the forest and it sent a chill through Inuyasha's body. The laughter came closer and it sounded beyond realistic. It was a laugh that Inuyasha knew by heart, it was…before Inuyasha even got a chance to say the name himself, he fell into unconscious from the intense pain on his side. He fell to the ground with a soft thud and his mind went blank. The mysterious figure stepped out from the shadows and stood over Inuyasha's motionless body. They grinned and muttered; "Now it give Sesshomaru a rude awaking. He'll be heart broken once he sees Inuyasha bleeding from a fatal wound such as the one I caused him. Hmmm…but what should clue be to lead Sesshomaru here to his brother's…lover's aid? Ah yes that sword, Tetsusaiga; that will be an exact clue!" The mysterious figure made a grab for Tetsusaiga, but the sword's barrier repealed him. He growled angrily and kicked Inuyasha.

"Shit, now what am I going to do? I need that sword to make it the clue. I could try to get the sword again, or I could just drop Inuyasha's worthless ass body off at Sesshomaru's palace…this is begin to be more work then what I wagered for at the beginning we I took up this job from that damn hanyou. Screw it; I'll just have to take my chances with Sesshomaru then having to get blown up by that damn sword's barrier." The figure hauled Inuyasha over his shoulder and made his way rapidly through the forest and ran out of the pitch black forest. They continued to run across the fields and made it passed the trees that marked the beginning of the western lands. Inuyasha was still knocked out and he hadn't the faintest clue as to what was happening to him at the moment. The figure slowed down to a light pace, they dashed to the left side of the palace; they were going to have a difficult time getting pass the guards, but getting passed could be done. They picked up their pace and shoot up into the air and jumped over the gates of the palace and landed with a soft thud to the palace grounds.

_So far so good; I still haven't been discovered by the guards and Sesshomaru doesn't seem to sense that I am on his palace. How pathetic; now where the hell's his room…damn that is obvious, since this is the west, then he'd be living in the west wing or main wing of the palace. God, I have got to learn to use my brain more often. _As Inuyasha and his attacker made their way through the palace's grounds unnoticed, Sesshomaru was still knocked out from the sake…

_With Sesshomaru in his bedroom…_

Sesshomaru lay on his back without his haori on; a cold breeze passed over his still body and he grunted. He clenched his hands into fists and slowly managed to sit himself up on the bed. His eyes were still closed, but after a few minutes of customizing to the brightly lighten sun light that shone in from all the windows that were still open in his room. He groaned a bit and his eyes flashed open; for a moment they were shining a blood shoot red, but turned back to normal. _My head is killing me beyond understand meant, what the hell happened last night? Did I get drunk…do I even know the meaning to that word? Never mind that, did Inuyasha return for the wench's time period? I am not going to be able to find out if I keep laying here as if I were dead…_Sesshomaru got up to his feet and walked over to the windows; he stood in front of one and let the wind blow against him. It was just what he needed to get over his hangover or what ever it was that he had at the moment. He drew in a deep refreshing breath and caught a familiar scent in the air. He glanced around and snarled coldly, "One of Naraku's reincarnations here on my land and with…Inuyasha? What is going on…he's bleeding? Inuyasha you had still better be alive when I get my hands on you! Damn, first getting drunk and now this situation with Inuyasha and a reincarnation of Naraku's? Just what I needed this morning or afternoon; I do not even know what time it is. I will be sure to 'thank' that monk for the bottle of sake the next time I see him."

Sesshomaru ran to get his haori and slipped it on himself. He tied it up and jumped out threw the window and landed flawlessly onto the ground below him. He glanced up and smirked to himself. _Although I have a hangover, I can still function properly. How good to know this; now as to where is my brother and that bastard of a reincarnation who has him. Ah, yes I can now sense them both, they're heading this way. What do you have in mind this time Naraku? I will just have to find out when the time comes. _Sesshomaru glanced at the direction he could sense them coming at, he continued to smirk to himself and he got ready. He was pissed off at the moment for three reasons: one was that Inuyasha was hurt; the second one was because there was a despicable bastard on _his _lands, and because he had let himself get tricked into drinking which were all flaring him up. He stood his ground and while standing gallantly with his silver hair blowing wildly around him. He looked stunning like all ways and now was no exception. He flexed his claws and they began to drip with green acid; he kept his eyes in the direction they were coming at.

Time ticked by and Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin, dangerously thin. He began to growl softly in his throat and he dug his claws into his palms. Blood dripped to the grass and he walked forward. _This is taking too long…way too long if they are supposed to be heading this way. Something is not right here, but is it? _

_With Inuyasha and his attacker…_

_Damn it! Sesshomaru's awake; argh he just screwed up my plan of throwing Inuyasha up threw his bedroom window and getting the hell out of here. But no, that damn arrogant bastard woke up at the worst time!_ _Naraku, you had better give me my freedom once I deliver Inuyasha in this condition to Sesshomaru if not, then I'm going to rat you ass out to Sesshomaru and have him deal with you! And I know he'll be dying to get his hands around your neck and kill you for still being alive. I don't blame him though, I mean you want to kill him off and then…ah, whatever. It isn't any of my business. I'm just the delivery boy; I threw unconscious hanyou's, youkai's and human's threw people's windows or leave them on their front porch and be on my merry way. _The figure grasped onto Inuyasha's body and dug his claws deep into Inuyasha's neck. More blood seeped out from the wound to his side and now the claw markers on his neck. Inuyasha was still out cold, but his mind screamed out in agonizing pain when the claws seeped into his neck.

Drop by drop; his blood stained the grass and he felt weak by the second from losing so much blood. Sesshomaru caught a hold of Inuyasha's scent of blood that seemed to never stop from coming out. _Shit, he is losing too much blood. If this continues, Inuyasha will surely die…I cannot have that happen to him. _Without losing his sexy aristocratic assassin manages, he walked forward and with a slash of his claws he broke through the barrier Naraku's reincarnation had put up to by some time. He stood face to face with Naraku's reincarnation and his brother Inuyasha. He growled and his eyes turned to a murderous blood red once he caught a glance at his brother, his arms were covered with his own blood and he neck and clothes were drenched with his blood. The figure holding Inuyasha grinned evilly at Sesshomaru's expression and hissed, "You must be the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I take it? Aw, I see from your facial reaction that this…thing belongs to you I suppose? Do you want him back Sesshomaru-sama?" The figure was mocking Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru was not in the mood to be mocked period. He growled loudly, but answered calmly which was a bad sigh.

"He is _not _a thing you worthless excuse for a demon. Release Inuyasha this instant and how dare Naraku send you here to **_my_** lands with **_my _**brother in _**your** _arms! I will first kill you for touching Inuyasha and then I will personally kill Naraku for having the sagacity to come up with such a disgusting plan such as him self." Sesshomaru gaped at the reincarnation and he looked like he was about to leap forward and kill him off just like he said, but he first had to get Inuyasha out of harms way which wasn't looking at all too simple. The reincarnation tossed his head back and laughed. "From both your guys' scents that are all over you both, I take it you both are mates. And you call Naraku disgusting? Hah, you two are the degraded ones, your own brother Sesshomaru? How low, how pathetic; what couldn't you get a pretty demoness with your _sexy _looks? I guess not if you settled for your own brother. Well since the jig is up, I suppose I don't need to touch trash anymore." The reincarnation threw Inuyasha to the side and he landed with a loud thud and what else Sesshomaru could hear besides the loud thud was that Inuyasha had broken a few bones.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he was about to rush to Inuyasha's side, but his conscious stopped him and implied into his mind, _Inuyasha is still alive. We must first deal with this bastard and then tend to Inuyasha. You cannot get side tracked at the moment. Or else the two of us are as good as dead. We have to control our rage from getting the best of us, that is what he wants and we cannot give him that pleasure. I know it is hard with seeing Inuyasha injured badly and bleeding, but we are no good to him dead. _Sesshomaru grunted enraged, but calmed himself down. He knew every well that if he lost his composer during this fight, he would most liking win or die, and dying was not an option at the moment. He had to…no he _wanted _to protect Inuyasha be it what ever the cost. The reincarnation sighed annoyed and muttered, "So much for some action. Oh and by the way, before I kill you both, my name is Tanaka just so you know the name of the person who is going to kill you and your brother Sesshomaru."

Tanaka glared at Sesshomaru and waited for his response. Sesshomaru looked away from his brother who was still unconscious at the moment and who knew for how much longer. Sesshomaru relaxed; he stood up straight and glared at Tanaka with an exasperated look in his eyes. "I could care less what ever Naraku named you, but one thing is for sure, you are the one who is going to die. Neither I nor Inuyasha will be dying by your hand, just you will be dying you worthless hanyou." He said it with bitterness dripping from each of his words and he said it in that velvety voice of his. He pulled out Tokijin from his left side and was ready to fight. Tanaka glanced at Sesshomaru with an amused look on his face and pulled out a long sword that was just like Sounga the sword of hell. It was Sesshomaru turn to be amused by the situation. "I take it Naraku ran out of clever ideas and resolved into using the Sounga as an idea to forge your sword Tanaka? Hmmm…maybe he should come out of his arrogations and use his mind for a change. Too bad you will not be able to give him that message."

As Sesshomaru said that, he was already running towards Tanaka with Tokijin tightly grasped in his hand. Tanaka ran forward towards Sesshomaru and both their blades clashed. Sesshomaru slashed again; Tanaka blocked Sesshomaru's attack and jumped back. Sesshomaru went forward and immediately regretted stepping forward. Tanaka slashed his sword in front of Sesshomaru's chest barely missing his neck. The only serious damage he managed of Sesshomaru was cutting him a bit on his chest. Blood seeped through his haori and stained his white haori. Tanaka smiled lively and chimed, "Oh that is going to leave a stain. But that is the least of your worries at the moment Sessh. Besides why should a so to be dead man or youkai worry about his clothes getting dirty?" Sesshomaru wiped his blood away from his chest and the wound rapidly healed itself. He gaped up at the hanyou and snarled, "You are beginning to get on my nerves hanyou and that is **_not_** a wise thing to do. Let us end this once and for all!"

Tanaka held onto his sword and went straight for Sesshomaru. Tanaka went for Sesshomaru's head, but Sesshomaru side stepped to the left and with his left hand he punched Tanaka right in the face. Sesshomaru didn't stop there; he raised Tokijin high up into the air and brought it down before Tanaka; but the mangy hanyou leaped forward and tackled the demon lord to the ground. Both men were knocked down to the ground and began to beat the crap out of each other. Sesshomaru was strangling the life out of Tanaka; while Tanaka trying to skin Sesshomaru alive. Sesshomaru roared ferociously out in pain. His blood was trickling down from his chest and from his back; he could have easily snapped Tanaka's neck and have killed him, but he still needed to know there whereabouts of Naraku so he could kill him.

Sesshomaru's grasped around Tanaka's neck began to tighten until he turned a deadly blue. But still Tanaka scraped his viciously sharp claws into Sesshomaru's back and chest. His hands were covered with the demon lord's blood and drops of his blood were dripping onto his face and his body. Sesshomaru bit down on his tongue and held on to his intolerable pain. Tanaka placed his blood stained hands onto Sesshomaru's chest and with all the strength he still had left, he threw Sesshomaru off of him. Sesshomaru was taken aback for a few seconds, but he managed to tear strands of Tanaka's flesh from his neck. Sesshomaru landed on his back, but quickly jumped back onto his feet; he held Tokijin in his hands and was ready for assassinating Tanaka. Tanaka gaped angrily at Sesshomaru; he held onto his neck and frantically tried to cease the blood from pouring out like water from a faucet from his neck. He coughed up blood and whiled, "Damn you and your brother Inuyasha to hell! I will kill you for doing this to me Sesshomaru! Mark my damn words, I will get my revenge on you even if it cost me my life. Just as long as I get to see either you or Inuyasha die in pain would be good enough for me." Tanaka flinched in the most unbearable pain, he grasped his neck and with his left hand he picked up his sword. He took one final glance at Sesshomaru who continued to have his eyes fixed on Tanaka and he smirked devilishly towards him.

Sesshomaru placed Tokijin onto his right shoulder and snarled bitterly, "What is wrong Tanaka? Do you fear for your own miserably excuse for a life? You know every well that if you stay I will kill you. You best put up one final decent blow before I finish you off." He brought his sword back in front of him and ran towards Tanaka with not even half of his demon speed, but he was still going at an unbelievable speed. Tanaka grasped his sword and blocked Sesshomaru's blow, he circled both blades and he threw Sesshomaru's Tokijin to the side. Sesshomaru remained calm and he jumped back nearly avoiding Tanaka's blade. Sesshomaru slashed violently with his claws at Tanaka's sword, but he knew deep down he needed his sword to finish off the job. He was losing too much blood and jumping around like a monkey wasn't making things better for him at the moment. Tanaka punched Sesshomaru with the handle of his sword in the stomach. Sesshomaru growled and stumbled back, he coughed up blood, but he slashed back at Tanaka with hatred in each slash he threw. Tanaka could see Sesshomaru's temper beginning to wear thin with each blow from either one of them. He thought of something fast while he blocked Sesshomaru's assaults. He whacked his sword's blades flatly onto Sesshomaru's hands; Sesshomaru jerked back his hands back quickly, but his left wrist was cut.

_Shit, with this much lost of blood, I wonder how I am still am to attack and block his attacks. Inuyasha, damn it you're still not awake. But I think it is best that you are unconscious at the moment anyways. This battle has literally become a blood bath. His blood and mine spill to the ground as if it were rain. It is because of my determination to protect you Inuyasha that I continue to battle him to the point of death if necessary. _Sesshomaru licked the cut on his left wrist and it immediately healed. He swallowed the blood down his throat and fixed his grasp on Tokijin. Tanaka was panting for breath, it looked like he wouldn't be able to take anymore, but Sesshomaru was more then determined to kill the bastard who had threatened Inuyasha's well being and his own life, which at the moment he was carling less and less for. Sesshomaru once more charged after Tanaka and once more their blades locked intensely sending them back a few feet. Tanaka was running low on ideas and the only thing he could think of at the moment was throwing his sword at Sesshomaru…no at the one who was the most helpless at the moment; Inuyasha.

Tanaka smiled wickedly and jumped back; he only stood a few feet away from both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. He loosened the grasp he held onto his sword and he did a quickly glance over at Inuyasha's motionless body. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, you are truly a disappointment, I would have thought the _great demon lord _of the Western Lands was a bad ass, but what do I find out instead? I find out the great demon lord has the hot's for his own brother and that he's the reason why his darling brother is going to die!" Tanaka sent his sword flying towards Inuyasha; Sesshomaru hadn't seen that coming; he dashed forward and took the assault before it had a chance to strike Inuyasha. The metal blade made contact with Sesshomaru; more blood of the demon lord spilled everywhere. The sword whooshed back to Tanaka's waiting hands. He smirked evilly and licked Sesshomaru's blood away from his blade. "Nice doing business with you **_Lord Sesshomaru-sama_** and please send my regards to **_Prince Inuyasha,_** if he's or you are still alive! Bye-bye." Tanakaplaced his sword back to his left side and stole once last glance at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He turned away and jumped over the palace walls. He disappeared into thin air once he landed onto the ground; Naraku was calling him forth and demanded a report on what happened with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru clenched his stomach; a pool of his own blood was starting to form at his knees. He looked away from his blood and checked at last on Inuyasha. He was breathing faintly, but his wound continued to bleed. Sesshomaru smiled vaguely down at Inuyasha, he stroked his brother's silver hair and gave him a kiss on the lips. He drew in Inuyasha's tempting scent and sighed; he picked Inuyasha up into his arms and held him close to him. Sesshomaru picked Tokijin and Tetsusaiga put them both to his sides. He looked up at his bedroom and thought if jumping up to get to his bedroom was the best idea at the moment. He shook his head and muttered, "I have enough energy left to get us both back up there. Inuyasha, hold on just a few seconds longer and I will heal your wounds." Sesshomaru calculated the jump and once he made sure everything was fine, he jumped high into the air and landed gently into his room. He stumbled forward a bit, but caught his footing before he and Inuyasha fell to the floor.

He coughed blood, but he gulped it back down his throat. He strolled forward and placed Inuyasha onto the bed; he undid Inuyasha's haori and glanced over his wounds. _They are not that serious, but they still bleed. Ah, Inuyasha what did that bastard of Tanaka do to you my love? _Sesshomaru stroked the wound gently and with his hands he managed to wipe away the excess blood from the wound. He leaned forward and began to lick the wound closed. Stroke after stroke of his tongue against Inuyasha's smooth skin, the wound healed and he smiled. Inuyasha groaned shortly and muttered while talking in his sleep, "Sesshomaru, please don't stop. Hell, do whatever you want with me, but don't stop touching me. I've missed you and I don't want to lose you…" Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru's hand tightly into his. That was a bit surprising for Sesshomaru to hear, but nonetheless did he reject Inuyasha's request. He stroked his back and chest caringly, but stopped. The pain from all his wounds was beginning to wear on him. Inuyasha moaned softly and licked Sesshomaru's hand; he licked his blood and groaned. Sesshomaru watched him with curiosity, but he flinched in pain, he pulled back his hand. Before Inuyasha began to protest, he lay down next to Inuyasha and pressed him close to his body.

Inuyasha snuggled close to his brother and buried his face into Sesshomaru's neck. The demon lord remained still and let Inuyasha have his way with him; he took off his haori and threw it onto the floor along with Inuyasha's haori. They were both bare revealing their chest, but now wasn't the best to time to get 'friendly' with each other. Sesshomaru caressed Inuyasha's form and kissed him down his chest. He ruffled his hair and nibbled on his ears; but that was about it. The more he moved, the more the wounds on his body widened; the pain began to be more excruciating to with stand, but he wanted to keep Inuyasha content even if it caused him pain. The more his brother caressed him, the more Inuyasha began to smell his brother's blood. Sesshomaru was thinking about what Inuyasha would say to him once he awoke and hadn't noticed that Inuyasha was beginning to awake from his slumber. Inuyasha grunted softly into Sesshomaru's neck and muttered, "Oh, where the bloody hell am I at? Sesshomaru, you're awake."

Inuyasha hugged his brother tightly, but released him right away once he felt his blood smear onto his chest. Sesshomaru groaned in pain and clenched his stomach and tried to cease the blood from spilling. It felt as if it was poison that was causing him more pain. Inuyasha's eyes widen and gasped, "Sesshomaru; what the hell happened?! Oh shit, we have got to heal your wounds!" Inuyasha gently removed Sesshomaru's hands from his bleeding stomach and gave him a kiss to cease the pain. It worked; Sesshomaru forgot the pain for a time and enjoyed his brother's loving kiss. It was Inuyasha's turn to calm his brother down and to heal him or at least try. Inuyasha pulled away from his brother's lips and began to lick the wound on his stomach. Sesshomaru growled both in pain and in pleasure, although Inuyasha was trying his best to be gentle with his brother, it was killing Sesshomaru. After five minutes of desperately trying to cease the blood, he managed to stop it from flowing and he healed the wound. With the worst wound healed, Inuyasha moved to heal the gashes all over his brother's blood strained body. That took about twenty minutes in total to heal, Sesshomaru couldn't stand the agony any more, and he closed his eyes and rested.

Once all the wounds were healed properly, Inuyasha lay back down besides Sesshomaru, he was still awake, but his eyes were just closed at the moment. Inuyasha nibbled on his brother's collar bone and muttered, "So do you at least feel a bit better Sessh?" Inuyasha seized his brother tightly into his arms and pressed himself against him. Sesshomaru sighed and replied, "I feel much better Inuyasha, thanks to you of course for your 'skillful' use of your tongue. Now tell me what happened, why did that bastard of Tanaka attack you?" He stroked Inuyasha's face and kissed him. Inuyasha turned a bit red and muttered, "I came looking for you Sessh, I talked to Miroku and he told me you stopped by inquiring where the hell I was. And he told me you told him something about your health. That was one of the reasons why I was heading over here. The first was to talk to you and the second isn't that difficult to know. I wanted to see you again, I think I heard you call out my name last night and I had this horrific dreaming about…"

Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha by kissing him and he whispered into his ear, "Shhh…Inuyasha. I am aware that I must talk to you about something along the lines of the matter to my health, but not know. Let us just simply enjoy each other's company. And yes I did yell out your name, but I did not think it possible for you to have actually heard me from here to the modern ear. Inuyasha…what exactly did you dream of?" Inuyasha gaped up at his brother and hesitated a bit, but Sesshomaru's 'innocent' amber eyes made Inuyasha caved in and he told him the dream. Once Inuyasha told Sesshomaru the dream, his brother blinked in bewilderment and said, "You saw me dead and then standing next to Naraku with sad eyes? Inuyasha, I don't know what to say to that." Inuyasha frowned sadly and replied, "Nor do I Sessh, it freaked me out to the point of almost believing it. I almost thought you were dead, but I'm glad I was wrong. Ah, Sesshomaru, I don't know what the hell I'd do without you. I love you so much."

Inuyasha kissed his brother passionately and smiled slightly at Sessh's reaction. Sesshomaru smiled vaguely and implied, "I love you as well Inuyasha, and I as well would not know what I would do without you by my side. But _if _your dream were to ever come true and I was to die, please don't let Naraku bring me back to life to be his. I would rather burn in the pits of hell then be forced to love that bastard. I could only love one person and that is you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha to emphasis he point across. They both started making out, but that was about it. Making love was certainly out of the question at the moment, they would just have to wait until they were both properly healed to do that. Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru's tender lips and he muttered, "Sesshomaru, I swear to you that _if _you were to die, I would never let that bastard of Naraku claim you as his own. Feh, you belong to me, not to anyone else. And I'll be damned if I'd let Naraku _try _to bring you back to life and to make you love him. I'd rather die and take your place then to have to see you suffer." Inuyasha yawned and rested his head against Sesshomaru's fluff (A/N: Yes I mean his fluff; you know his boa of fine fur. Nothing perverted.)

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and brought him closer to him so they could share each other's warmth with each other. They both fell into a deep slumber, Inuyasha wrapped in his brother's fine fur boa, while Sesshomaru was content to have Inuyasha to his form. As the hours passed and afternoon turned to night, Inuyasha slept deeper and hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru's body temperature had dropped to a colder temperature. The demon lord had fallen into a deep loss of consciousness, but still held Inuyasha in a caring and protective manager….A tear of sadness escaped from Sesshomaru's right eye and it landed onto Inuyasha's hand. Out of instinct, Inuyasha licked Sesshomaru's cold face. He let the tear escape only for the reason that he knew he had been poisoned by Tanaka when he had taken the blow for Inuyasha, but he didn't regret it.

On the contrary he held no regret to see Inuyasha doing well. The killer poison swam throughout Sesshomaru's entire blood systems and slowly made it to his heart. Inuyasha caught a scent of something strange and opened his eyes and finally realized his brother's cold skin against his warm body. Inuyasha pulled himself away from his brother and shook him gently by the shoulders. There was no response from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha began to thing of the worst, and again he shook his brother and said trembling, "Sessh…Sesshomaru, quite messing around and wake up. Sesshomaru this isn't funny! Damn it wake up! Sesshomaru, oh god you can't be dead!" Inuyasha checked his brother's pulse and was somewhat relived to if it still beating weakly…

Inuyasha stroked Sesshomaru's handsome face and a tear escaped from his eye. _Sesshomaru, you can't die on me now. Please you just can't; I love you so much and I really am afraid if you do die, will Naraku actually try to claim you as his own? Sessh, you still haven't claimed me as your own, nor have I marked you. Mark me and that way if something like that occurs we can still be connected to each other. _As if Sesshomaru had read Inuyasha's mind, he cut Inuyasha on the neck and bit into collar bone. Inuyasha was stunned to have his brother actually guess what he wanted from. He sealed the bit mark and whispered softly, "Inuyasha I love you…" and his calm voice faded away.

_And I end it here _

_Crimson Beast: This is the end of this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have written just to this story. That was…depressing. I hoped you guys liked it. I'm already working on the eighth chapter. I'm still considering the fact about killing Sesshy, but I really don't know if I can have the heart to do something like that. Sigh well I hoped you liked and please R&R. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Crimson Beast: Sniff chapter eight! Argh! The chapter in which Sesshomaru is going to die in! I'm already crying sadly. Okay enough drama from my behalf, on with the story. Oh, and don't start yelling at me; yes Sesshomaru dies a…I'm still deciding on whether it should be a quick death or a painful death (sad). Please, don't kill me for what I'm about to do! Please enjoy, grieve or rant about how I just killed off a very important character. _

_Chapter 8: The events that followed after the tragic death of the former Lord of the Western Lands…_

Inuyasha gaped down at Sesshomaru with a gaze of pure veneration in his amber eyes and he whispered benignly, "Sesshomaru, wake up. You can't die on me now. You're way too young to die. Damn it, I'm going to kill Tanaka for this!" Inuyasha shook Sesshomaru aggressively by the shoulders, but with no such luck as to bring him back to full conscious. Sesshomaru's skin had now charged into a more pallid color and his breathing became too leisurely. Inuyasha could catch glimpses of his brother's veins and he could see his blood steaming through his veins and throughout his whole body. Inuyasha began to dread for the malevolent considerations of his brother. Time passed and Inuyasha hadn't the minuscule thought on what to do. Every so often he would kiss Sesshomaru hoping that it would bring him back. But still nothing came as a response from the demon lord. Inuyasha began to feel pure abhor to the nightmare of a thought that his brother could die at any given second. Inuyasha felt helpless, at this point he was willing enough to just about anything to save his brother's life.

A malevolent whisper entered Inuyasha's subconscious; the voice dripped with pure anger and with hints of bitterness. Inuyasha stiffened, but he held onto Sesshomaru's hand. He looked around and the voice whispered; _do you wish to say the man you love Inuyasha to death? _Without knowing much as to what else to do, Inuyasha answered the voice. _Yes, I want to save Sesshomaru from death. Please, what can I do to save him? I'll do just about anything to keep him in the world of the living! _Inuyasha was at the point of losing his composer and was close to break down into tears. It pained him deeply to see Sesshomaru in agony. The voice chuckled and hissed into his conscious; _you say you will do just about anything right Inuyasha? Let us see if you are true to your word hanyou. In order to save your brother, you must first lose him to death, then all his suffering will go away and then will he be able to return to the world of the living, only the catch will be that he will forget everything. This is the proposal I give you hanyou to save your brother. But I want you to know, that you are the one at fault as to why he is dying and why he is to die soon Inuyasha. You were the one who caused him this unbearable pain; you cannot blame anyone else but yourself. _

Sadness fell across Inuyasha and he sighed depressingly. _Yeah, I guess it really is my fault that he's going to die. I want to save him and I'm willing to pay just about any price to save his life. What do I have to do first? _Inuyasha looked out towards the window, but he continued to caress Sesshomaru's cold pallid face. The voice hummed, then spoke, _what you must first do is forget about the 'disturbing' relationship you had with him, then once he dies, you **must **take over the Western lands and not complain about it. You know every well that he takes great pride in ruling the lands of both your father, and it would pain him even more if he knew that they were being ruled by someone who was not in his family. Hell he'd be angry, and you don't want to make him angry right Inuyasha? Of course don't. Once his heart stops breathing and he is no longer from this world, his body will disappear, but it will take two days for him to come back. Keep in mind hanyou take once he returns, he will not remember **anything**, and I mean anything. He won't remember ever being with you, or ruling the lands he had treasured for many years. Do you still wish for all of this to proceed?_

Inuyasha paused for a moment and thought the proposal over. _It makes some sense, but what's the point of letting him die and then bringing him back to life? Oh…his pain would disappear and he would be more satisfied…Sesshomaru, you won't remember me or anything else for that matter. Will I still have the luck to still remember you as more then just a brother to me? Hmmm…there's only one way to find out. _Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath and uttered out loud, "I accept the proposal, only if you can guarantee me that he will suffer no more from pain." Inuyasha stood up and looked away from Sesshomaru. The voice smiled, it was strange, but Inuyasha could feel the voice smiling. _All right Inuyasha, I give you my word that Sesshomaru will no longer suffer. Say good bye and gaze down at him for one last time. _Inuyasha took one glance at his older brother; his eyes were completely shone with grief. He brushed his finger tips over Sesshomaru's soft skin and sighed. He took a step back and he saw his brother's chest rise and fall of the last time. His breathing stopped and he was completely still. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and he whispered, "What have I done? Sesshomaru!" he stood petrified in total shock, he tired to move but he was utterly unable to move from where he stood. He gazed down at his now dead lover and there was a sudden bright blinding light that flooded the room. Inuyasha shield his eyes and once the light had faded away, Sesshomaru was gone.

Inuyasha surveyed the entire room hoping to find him, but deep down he knew he was gone. _Sesshomaru, you're gone. No, it can't be…what have I done to you? Are you really dead? I have got to go look for you! _Inuyasha grabbed his haori, but froze right where he was. His hand dropped his haori and he looked down on the floor; what stared back up at him was Sesshomaru's white haori. Inuyasha picked it up; he held it in his hands. He hesitated about leaving it behind. After thinking it over, he slipped it on and snatched up his red haori and jumped out of the window gracefully. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, his wounds started to act up, but he ignored the pain that was throbbing throughout his body. He jumped over the gate and ran towards Kaeda's village to see the others. He didn't know what else to do; he was completely bewildered at the moment. Minutes later on intense running Inuyasha made it to the hut. He collapsed to his knees from tiredness, Miroku and Sango both heard Inuyasha heavy breathing and ran out to his aid. They dragged him back into the hut; the first thing they saw was the white haori around Inuyasha's panting form.

Inuyasha couldn't hold in the grief he was holding deep with in him, a tear rolled out from his eye and he began to cry. He wept silently, it was almost impossible to hear his gasps. He concentrated down to the floor and uttered in almost inaudible tone for them to hear him, "Sesshomaru's dead and it's my entire fault that he's gone. Now I don't know where the hell he is. The voice said he would die, but he reassured me that he would be brought back to life. I can't sense him and I'm begin to freak out as well as at the point of having a nervous break down! I need you guys to help me find him!" Sango and Miroku both exchanged a look then glanced at Inuyasha crying. Sango placed a light hand on to Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Inuyasha I'm so for your brothers lost, but forgive me for saying this, but what are you talking about? What voice said that Sesshomaru-sama would be resurrected once he died?" Inuyasha blinked back the tears and looked straight into Sango's auburn eyes. "What isn't there to get Sango? Sesshomaru's dead and I listened to a damn voice saying that it would bring back my brother if I let him die. Is that so hard to understand Sango?"

Miroku used his staff and lifted Inuyasha's chin and examined him with a keen eye. Miroku sighed depressingly and implied, "Inuyasha why do you look so badly beaten?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku then to Sango, he shook his head and uttered, "Forget about me! I'm still alive and Sesshomaru isn't! I could give a rat's ass about my own life, I just want to find my brother and see if he's alive!" Sango and Miroku both exchanged a worried look and sighed sadly. Inuyasha glared at them and stated firmly, "I'm not going nuts. I'm perfectly sane. Damn it; just tell me if you guys are going to help me out or not. I don't have time to waste around here." Inuyasha was about to stand when Miroku placed a firm hand on his shoulder at kept Inuyasha down. "Stay Inuyasha, neither Sango nor I think you to be 'ill' in the head. We want to help you, just enlighten us on the catastrophic situation at hand Inuyasha then we can understand it better." Inuyasha's gaze fell to the floor again and he retorted everything that had happened from the time he had left them both to the time of Sesshomaru's death. He explained everything in vivid details and gave flawless descriptions of everything that occurred. Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped slightly and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Sango and Miroku cleared their throats and Miroku implied, "Inuyasha it wasn't your fault that Sesshomaru-sama died, or is dead or is dead but is now living again. You made him happy, pr you make him happy…Sango would this be present or past tense?" Sango shrugged and stated, "It all depends on how you see things Miroku. It could be present tense if Sesshomaru is still alive, or it could be past tense if he really is dead and isn't coming back. But to be clear, I'd say you should use past or wait no, present tense would be better. No, what if he really is dead? Man where's Kagome when you need her? Hey wait, but doesn't this now mean that you're the new ruler of the Western Lands Inuyasha? Since Sesshomaru is…gone for good? You said so yourself." Sango sat close to Miroku's left side and they both waited to see Inuyasha's reaction to this horrid truth.

Inuyasha wiped away the tears and replied, "Yeah that was part of the agreement me and that damn voice made. But I don't want to rule the Western Lands, which were _his _thing of ruling over the west, it's not mine. I don't have the patients for one and I don't want to be dealing with something that doesn't mean anything to me…" Miroku looked out through the opening of the hut and said after a few minutes, "Inuyasha, I am aware that you are grieving for Sesshomaru, but he wouldn't want you to be depressed about his death. He would want you to be content for the remained of your life without him by your side. As for you ruling the lands of the West, you don't have much of a choice in the matter. You _are _the next in line, next after you would be his child. If Sesshomaru is back from the world of the dead, then you know there is a fair chance that he will not remember anything Inuyasha. You must be prepared to understand that critical piece of information. Japan is a very small land and the odds of seeing him again are very likely…" Inuyasha hadn't thought about that, the idea made his head spin and he fell back on to his back. He groaned in annoyance and in pain. _Why is this all happening now? Everything that has happened has some sort of connection and yet I can't place my finger on what exactly is that connection that binds all these occurrences to one another. Sesshomaru if you really are alive at the moment, just who the hell did this to you? Was it really me for loving you or was it someone else? Argh, I can't take all this killer pressure! I just want to die and join you where ever you are!_

Inuyasha sat up quickly and drew out Tetsusaiga from its sheath. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened in shock and jumped Inuyasha. Miroku tried desperately to pull Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha's hands, but Inuyasha bit deep into Miroku's flesh of his wrist. Sango grunted as Inuyasha had 'accidentally' hit her in the stomach. She moaned, but drew her giant boomerang and slammed it over Inuyasha's head. Bang! Inuyasha's hands dropped Tetsusaiga and he fell back unconscious. Miroku took Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha and sighed. He wiped sweat from his brow and said to Sango, "I never actually thought Inuyasha was capable to try to commit suicide! We must keep Tetsusaiga away from him until he is in a some what more decent attitude…" Inuyasha lay on his back unconscious, he had no idea what was real or what was just his imagination.

Inuyasha awoke and found himself back in the Western Palace in _his _room, the very room where he had seen his death. Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked around, the curtains were drawn, but bits of moonlight shone through the curtains of the bedroom. He climbed out of bed a bit groggy as to what had happened, then the images of what had almost occurred flooded through his brain. He recalled almost committing suicide to join _him _where ever he was at the moment. Inuyasha drew back the curtains and the room was instantly flooded with the vibrant luminescence of the moonlight. It was a pallid full moon and it looked as if it wept. He reached out a hand and opened the window and a gust of strong winds burst into the room and swept through his hair. It flew in every direction casting a mystical appearance, what caused the site to be even more exhilarating was the fact that the moon was illuminating his silver hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of the wind of the east blowing against his pale skin coldly. _It feels just like his gentle touch when you use to touch me. Damn, why am I here again anyways? I can almost bet that Miroku and Sango brought me back here. How long have I been pasted out? _Inuyasha opened his eyes and walked away from the cool breeze; he headed for the double doors but stopped. He looked down at himself and found himself wearing new clothes. He yanked at them in shock and looked frantically for his red haori and hakama

He glanced at the burgundy clothes and noticed that they were of fine silk. He dropped his left hand to his side and opened the door. He stepped out of the room and strolled down the hallway of the west wing. He made it to the end of the hallway and stopped before the barrier that guarded the west wing. He gazed at it in awe, before he proceeded into passing through the barrier. He drew his blood and did the same thing Sesshomaru had done. Inuyasha licked his wound closed and walked through the barrier; the barrier automatically sealed itself once more and remained off guard to anyone besides himself and the former lord of the west… He passed demons and demonesses of the Western Court; they all bowed their heads towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shy and wasn't use to people much less demons and demonesses to be giving him these sort of attention. He nodded his head at them all and made a break of it. He ran to the study room and burst through the doors. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the other demon lords of the East, the South and the North standing before him.

Ryuu the demon lord of the North bowed his head and said sympathetically, "Lord Inuyasha-sama, it is so good to see you again. Shall we all get down to business then?" Inuyasha gulped and retorted, "Did you just call me 'Lord Inuyasha-sama'? Wait I ain't the lord of the Western Lands! Sesshomaru is…" Inuyasha trailed off realizing his mistake. Saburo, the demon lord of the East cleared his throat and stated, "Inuyasha, your brother is no longer with us. You are the new lord. Uh, why don't you have a seat before you collapse?" Hideaki crossed his arms across his chest and implied, "Yes why don't you _Lord Inuyasha? _It would be very helpful for you seeing as to the way you are acting this moment." He smirked, but there was something more behind his words and smirk; Inuyasha knew that, but didn't want to deal with that right now. Instead he nodded his head and made his way to sit behind his older brother's desk. The three handsome demon lords of the other regions stood in front of Inuyasha's desk and Hideaki questioned, "I trust the lord of the west is feeling a bit better to proceed with tonight's affairs hai?" Inuyasha looked up at them all and whispered, "What are we going to be talking about tonight gentlemen?"

The three demon lords gaped semi worried at Inuyasha and Saburo answered, "We are here tonight to settle the feud the East and the West have had ever since the great Inutaisho passed on." Ryuu spoke up and said, "We are also here to discus the frustrating complex problem with that damn half breed of Naraku. It has been said that he now travels with a powerful youkai that is his lover and accomplishes. No one has seen this _mysterious _accomplish, but once we find him he will be assassinated for his connection to the evil threat of Naraku." Inuyasha snapped out of his grogginess and exclaimed, "What, Naraku's still alive?! No, that can't be possible; both Sesshomaru and I killed him off! It hasn't been even a month since we killed him off." Ryuu, Saburo and Hideaki all exchanged concerned looks and Hideaki said gently, "Inuyasha-sama, your brother Sesshomaru has been dead for nearly seven months. He died in November, it is June now. Are you sure you are feeling well?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he whispered, "What, no, no you're wrong! Sesshomaru just died a few hours ago, it can't be seven months! Why are you guys messing with my mind?! I saw him die, I was there and I know for a fact that he died just a few long depressing hours ago!" Ryuu shook his head and implied, "No Inuyasha, it has been longer then a few hours since his death. It has been months. Maybe Lady Kagome should be brought in here to calm you down milord?"

Inuyasha was bewildered, Kagome the Lady of the Western Lands?! What the fuck was going on now? He had ever mated with her, he knew Sesshomaru had marked him as his own, but Kagome Inuyasha's mate?! He had to see what all that was about. Saburo walked out of the studies and returned a few moments with Kagome to his right side wearing a long tight fitting dress that was purple, sky blue and had hints of silver. She smiled warmly and walked up to Inuyasha who was starting to freak out. She stopped right in front of him and said, "Inuyasha, what is the matter? Do you feel fine? Do you have a fever?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the window, he couldn't make out what was playing out before him. _What is going on now? Have I been unconscious for seven months and I'm basely up right now? No, it doesn't seem possible. But has it been seven months since Sesshomaru died? And what of this that Kagome is my mate? But Sesshomaru marked me as his own! That has got to count even in death! And Naraku's still alive?! Argh, things can't possibly get any worse. _

Inuyasha sighed and said calmly, "Yes I'm perfectly fine, but what is this that Naraku's still alive? I thought we all ready took care of that ordeal?" Kagome's smile faded away and she turned her attention to the three lords who were concerned about Inuyasha and his sanity at the moment. Kagome implied, "Gentlemen, please excuse Inuyasha's behavior this evening, he seems to be day dreaming at the past. If you will, may you all please take your rest and continue this in the morning?" She smiled falsely at them; the three demon lords had no other choice but to nod their heads in agreement before excusing themselves and heading off to their guest rooms. Once Kagome was sure they were gone, she redirected her attention to Inuyasha and yelled, "Inuyasha what has gotten into you?! Yes Sesshomaru is dead and that's that! He's been dead for seven months and yet you act as if it was just yesterday that he was killed! Get over it and focus. Naraku is back and he's causing serious havoc along with his new alliance that we know nothing of at the moment. We need to you relax and not go insane. Inuyasha say something."

Inuyasha glared at her with a hint of repulsion and said, "Since when did I calm you as my mate Kagome? I don't recall ever sleeping with you and calming you as my own? And this whole thing about you being the Lady of the Western Lands, who are you trying to kid?" Inuyasha looked away from her and his gaze was transfixed out to the scenery outside the enormous clear glass windows. He smiled faintly as he thought of his brother's handsome face looking down at him. Kagome glared at Inuyasha with exasperation and retorted, "You made me your mate seven days after Sesshomaru was proclaimed dead. And yes I _am _your mate. You marked me and everything; don't tell me you forgot Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't both to look back at her, he only grunted and said, "To be perfectly honest with you Kagome, yes I did forget that you _were _my mate. Now please leave me to be, I need to think." Inuyasha leaned against the glass window and sighed sadly. Things were starting to become stranger and stranger by the minute, the next thing that would complete this whole sanity situation was if he received news that Kagome was pregnant with his child…

He spoke too soon of the matter. Kagome gazed at him sadly and muttered, "Inuyasha, why are you acting as if this was all new to you? You've been ruling the Western Lands for seven months now and in all that time you have never acted as if this was the first time you realized all things that were occurring. The next thing you're going to tell me is that you forgot I'm pregnant with _your _child." Inuyasha rapidly turned to gape at Kagome; his lips were twitching from both stress and from annoyance. _My child, she's having my child? No, since when the hell is she pregnant and rubbing it in my face? Yes I was aware that she was pregnant, but it wasn't my child! _Inuyasha frowned poignantly and implied, "You're pregnant with my child? Since when did I lay a hand on you Kagome and 'did you' so to speak?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a questioning look, she placed a cold hand on his forehead and muttered, "You don't have a fever, may be you hit your head while you were sleeping so soundly. For the last time, yes I am pregnant with your child Inuyasha. Why is that so hard to understand? I swear, ever since Sesshomaru died, you've been acting strange."

She retrieved her hand and took a seat on the leather couch. Inuyasha dropped onto the chair behind his desk and laid his head on the desk. He closed his eyes, but mumbled, "Kagome, please just leave me to myself. I need to organize my thoughts; I'm really baffled at the moment and your presence isn't making things simpler for me at the moment." Kagome sighed sorrowfully, but she stood up and left Inuyasha to his thoughts. Once Inuyasha was alone, he lifted his head from the desk and stood up. He pushed open the windows and jumped out gracefully. He landed with a soft thud and he strolled over to the gates. The guards on duty bowed their heads and let Inuyasha pass without bothering him. Inuyasha nodded his head and walked out of the Palace; he looked around and began to run in no specific direction. He just had the need to run for a while to help clear his mind. He made it to the borders and stopped; something in the cold breeze of June. It was a scent, a _very _familiar aroma he knew perfectly! He ran towards it, but it was moving too fast. Inuyasha could see a flash of brilliant silver pass in front of him. _Can it really be him? Damn it, he's running too fast for me to catch up to him! Wait, there's another scent entangled with his. Naraku's scent…what the hell's going on? _Inuyasha jumped high into the air and began to jump on the branches of the high trees. He could see clearly everything below him and there! He saw the brilliant silver hair again. He jumped down from the height of the trees and fell flawlessly to the ground of the forest.

A sharp noise was heard from his right and he quickly brought his attention in that direction. As he searched for the reason of the noise, a rapid flash of mixed colors crossed in front of him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked frantically around him in desperation. A laugh was his response from the darkness of the forest. Inuyasha stood talk and roared, "Naraku you bastard revile yourself and get ready to get killed by me!" Naraku stepped out of the shadows of the ebony forest and was grinning maliciously at Inuyasha; he leaned against a tree and glared at Inuyasha in triumphed. Inuyasha glared at him in abhor and growled. "Naraku, what the hell are you still doing alive? Sesshomaru and I killed you, you can't be alive!" Naraku shook his head and looked at Inuyasha from under his eye lashes. "No, Inuyasha you and _Sesshomaru _didn't kill me. On the contrary you both gave me life and the will to become eviler. As in regards to Sesshomaru, I'm _so _sorry for his death Inuyasha. Tsk, tsk though, it's a shame you killed him. Oh, but wait, he is…" Inuyasha's temper snapped and he made a move towards Naraku, but he was knocked down by someone strong. Inuyasha heard a fierce growl and he gaped up.

At first he couldn't see clearly for his vision was a bit blurry at the moment, but as seconds tricked passed him his vision became clearer. He stood up and Naraku was still leaning against the tree and looked ever so calm and unbothered. He continued to grin malevolently at Inuyasha and he said, "Oh how vulgar of my not to introduce you to my new play thing Inuyasha. But you two have all ready met before in the past. Wait, no I shouldn't introduce the two of you just yet. It's too soon to revile him to you Inuyasha and you would surely faint from astonishment. Come my servant, let us take our leave. We have stayed with this hanyou for far too long and it would probably give us a venereal disease." Inuyasha flexed his claws and uttered, "What were you about to say Naraku, and who the hell's your new 'play thing'?" Naraku pushed away from the tree and made his deeper into the pitch black forest. He looked over his shoulder and retorted, "All in god time Inuyasha, all in good time. Our paths will cross again soon _milord_. Until then hanyou…." Naraku walked deeper into the forest and all of a sudden a strong gust of wind passed Inuyasha and at once someone was walking besides Naraku. He wore a long black cloak and he made his way besides the evil hanyou in an elegant aristocratic manner of perfection. He was silent and he stood straight; strands of his hair were showing from behind the hood of the long cloak. _Silver hair? Argh Naraku wait until I get my hands on you then I'm going to make you suffer and then kill you off in a cruel painful manage! _

The mysterious figure looked over his shoulder and gaped at Inuyasha. His eyes wore misery and pain in them, his gaze met Inuyasha's eyes for only a second before he looked away and both he and Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha's mouth dropped faintly open and he whimpered almost too softly to be heard, "Naraku you bastard was it you who tricked me into getting Sesshomaru away from me? Damn you to hell and back if you did!" Inuyasha dusted off his clothes calmly, but his heart was aching from relentless pain. He took one final glance at the forest way he had seen Naraku and possibly Sesshomaru disappear through. He heaved a sigh of woe and headed back to the palace. It took him an hour to get back to the palace grounds in one piece. He strolled slowly passed the gates and made his way through the cluster of demons and demonesses of the Western Lands court. He sulked undeterred to his studies and closed the door behind him. He threw himself onto the couch and glared up at the ceiling muttering a series of rancor maledictions towards Naraku and his life.

Inuyasha put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He recalled those miserable amber eyes that could possibly be his brother's eyes. _Just like in my dream, only I wasn't falling endlessly down a black hole in the ground, but Sesshomaru was standing next to Naraku with the same expression of sorrow he wore in my dream. But was it really Sesshomaru? No, it couldn't have been him, I mean if what the others said was true and what I think is right he's been dead for seven months now. But what I don't get is why does everything around me feel so disorientated and new? Why can't I remember things that happened during the course of when I was dub lord of the Western lands and why the hell I don't recall making Kagome me mate? Hell I can bet she drugged me and made me claim her as my own! Yeah that has got to be the answer to all this! It's all a dreadful dream that'll eventually awake from in no time. _Inuyasha was trying desperately to deny the truth, alas sadly deep within his being he knew who he saw was his brother Sesshomaru and those were his miserable amber eyes glaring into his.

He kept his eyes shut and began swearing oaths of 'I'm going to get my brother back to me even if it killed me' type of things. He ranted on and on and was idle with his own thoughts of vengeances and determination to kill Naraku for his trickery. He lay motionless on the couch and sighed once he ran out of things to swear at and rant about what to say. His right arm dropped to the ground and he began making small circles on the marble floor. He exhaled in boredom and blew strands of his silver hair from his face. The more he blew his hair from his face the more it kept landing back onto his face. He growled in exasperation; he combed back his hair with his fingers and pulled it all back into a tight ponytail. He grunted in annoyance and stood up once again and decided to tend to what had to be done. He began to work on the documents that needed his attention and he began to read them and sighed while he paid attention to them. Hours flew passed him and he somehow managed to complete the almost endless task. He dropped the quilt pen back into the ink pot and he lay his head on top of his crosses arms and fell asleep on his desk. His breathing was slow and calm, his hair was still tied back in a ponytail. He had forgotten to close the window the last time he was here and someone managed to jump through it and stood in front of Inuyasha.

The intruder crossed his arms across his chest and stood all mighty and stunning. His silver strands of hair blew through the midnight air and whipped lashed all around him. He smirked tranquilly, but he was a bit anxiety at being so close to Inuyasha. He walked over to Inuyasha and leaned against the desk, he pulled the ribbon that Inuyasha had used to tie back his hair from his face and combed his fingers through his soft hair. He played with strands of his hair before lifting his chin and examining his attractive face with impassively. He caressed Inuyasha's fine pallor skin and tugged at his hair. He sighed depressingly and pulled back his hand from Inuyasha's face. He continued to watch Inuyasha with fascination while he slept. He could hear his heart beat clearly right where he stood. With each delicate throb of Inuyasha's heart it brought make faint memories of the past, but they were only blurs of the distant past that would never return. He looked away from the sleeping form next to him and decided it was time to leave believing that he had stayed over his welcome. He pushed away from the desk was headed towards the open windows, but stopped suddenly when Inuyasha whispered, "Sesshomaru, please don't go. I've missed you so much. I'm beginning to forget your caring touch and your velvety smooth voice…" Inuyasha trailed off in grief, the intruder glared at Inuyasha and he smiled slightly. _So this hanyou knows my name huh? How convenient I suppose, but how does he know my name? I cannot recall him, but his voice seems vaguely recognizable, I just cannot place a finger where I have seen or heard him before the confrontation he had last night with Naraku. I should be gone from here before he awakes and wishes me assassinated. Hmph, as if they could try to take me down; I'd kill them before they even had a chance to lift their weapons to strike at me. But before I take my leave, I want to have a little fun with the hanyou lord of the Western Lands…_

Sesshomaru kneeled down besides Inuyasha and again lifted his chin. Inuyasha was still asleep which made him a perfect target for his older brother who was supposed to be dead. Sesshomaru licked the side of Inuyasha's face and made his way down to his neck. He undid Inuyasha's haori and continued to lick him all across his chest. Sesshomaru's response was Inuyasha moaning softly in his sleep. All though Sesshomaru had no idea why he was doing this, it just felt right to him. He brushed his fingers though Inuyasha's hair and tugged at it gently. He brought him close to his face and licked his lips, he nibbled on them delicately. Inuyasha groaned contently at what was happening to him, he needed more. Sesshomaru smirked at the sight of Inuyasha and sighed. He with drew both of his hands from Inuyasha's hair and with his right hand, he traced Inuyasha's silkily lips. His eyes were transfixed on Inuyasha's calm, innocent face, he was gaping down at Inuyasha that he hadn't noticed that he had accidentally cut Inuyasha's lower lip with his sharp nail. He pulled back his hand; he took in the divine scent of Inuyasha's blood and licked the blood that was dripping from his finger tips.

He leaned forward and licked the blood away from his younger brother's blood stained lips and healed the laceration that he had caused on Inuyasha. Once the blood has ceased bleeding, he out lined Inuyasha's face and before he knew it he kissed Inuyasha passionately. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened, he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him hard. Sesshomaru was stunned, he pulled away from Inuyasha; he cleared his throat and stood up. He walked to the window and was about to jump out, but Inuyasha jumped to his feet and tackled Sesshomaru down to the ground. Inuyasha pinned Sesshomaru by the wrists and shook his head. Inuyasha shook his head and strands of his hair fell upon Sesshomaru's emotionless features, he seemed bored at everything that was happening. Inuyasha tightened his grip and snarled, "Just who the hell are you and what the blazing hell are you doing here in _my _palace?!" Inuyasha wasn't aware that who he had pinned to the floor was Sesshomaru since his vision was a bit hazed. Sesshomaru remained silent and tried to break away from Inuyasha's grip, but Inuyasha only dug his nails into Sesshomaru's flesh. Sesshomaru didn't flinch from the pain, instead he enjoyed it.

Inuyasha growled and roared, "Answer me now damn it! And how dare you kiss me, gag and for me to have kissed you back! Just what the hell did you do to me?!" Sesshomaru chuckled softly and implied, "Yes I did kiss you, but it was you who returned the kiss. You had the option to pariah my kiss, but you were elated and you were an abetted to the whole blissful situation. But tell me why you are so abject? Has someone you cared for deeply died?" Inuyasha blinked at the youkai that he had pinned under himself and was baffled by all the fancy words he was saying and the hint on distress in his voice. _That voice, it sounds too familiar…Sesshomaru?!_ Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and that was just the moment Sesshomaru needed to make his grand escape from Inuyasha's grasp. He pushed Inuyasha off of him and made a move for the window. He was about to jump out, but stopped; he turned back to Inuyasha and implied, "Before I leave, I wish for you to be aware that this will not be the last time we will see each other. But tell be before I deceased away from here, why are you so plaintively? You seem like the sort of hanyou who is affable and sophomoric; now how exactly did you come to the throne of the Western Lands? What happened to the former Lord?"

Sesshomaru had no remembrance that he had once been the Lord of the Western Lands; all he knew was that the former lord had died away. He even didn't recall having a brother or any notion of the past life he had left behind him. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru and grimaced. He stood up and leaned back against the desk and replied, "I inherited the throne when my brother died. And yes I was once an affable and sophomoric hanyou, but his death effected me deeply. I miss him sincerely but he doesn't remember me, he was better of dead then not remembering his past life…" Inuyasha looked out the window and they both stood silent, but it wasn't a disturbing silence, it was a pleasant silence that didn't make them feel nerve wrecked at all. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and uttered smoothly, "I am terribly sorry for your lost, but you said he was dead and yet you also said he was alive from what I take it. How does all that work? Is he dead or is he not?" He was a bit perplexed with the way Inuyasha had said what he said to him. Inuyasha gaped at Sesshomaru and at once knew it was his older brother. _Sesshomaru, you're alive, but you don't bear in mind that I am your brother, your lover, your mate…what exactly are you doing with Naraku?_ Inuyasha met his eyes and held his gaze; Sesshomaru didn't look away but gazed into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"He was killed, but he was brought back to life. He doesn't remember who he once was, he only knows his name but he doesn't recall his brother or his former lover. He doesn't remember anything…" Inuyasha trailed off and looked away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow in question as he sensed Inuyasha's forlornness. He took a step closer to him and said, "Hmph, a terrible faith for anyone. What was his name hanyou?" Sesshomaru was now just a few inches away from Inuyasha's being. He placed a pallid hand onto his cheek and made him look at him. Inuyasha obeyed his perspicacity brother and looked at him; Sesshomaru kissed him gently on the lips and again implied, "Tell me his name and your name hanyou…" Sesshomaru rubbed the side of his face against Inuyasha's; he licked him and growled softly into Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha moaned tenderly and answered, "My name is Inuyasha and his name is…" _Should I say that he is my brother? How the hell is Sesshomaru going to take it? Fuck it, I'm going to tell him. _

Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha held him back and said, "Yeah my name's Inuyasha and my brother's name is Sessh…" Just as Inuyasha was about to tell Sesshomaru that he was his brother, there came a soft knock at the double doors of the studies. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both exchanged at look of bewilderment and Sesshomaru took a step back from Inuyasha and made his way back to the open windows. He jumped at the opening and was ready to jump down. Inuyasha looked after him, but Kagome's voice drew his attention. "Inuyasha, are you in there? May I please come in? I need to talk to you. Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha in travesty and retorted, "Ah, you have a mate. I should have been aware of the possibility that an attractive hanyou such as your self was bond to have been taken. Oh well it did no harm in finding out. I bid you good evening Inuyasha and we will see each other soon…" With that Sesshomaru jumped out of the window and landed elegantly to the ground. He landed on his feet and jumped over the walls of the palace, he then made his way through the open fields back to where he had escaped from for the night…

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru run off into the ebony night, he felt his heart sink and muttered, "Sesshomaru I had you so close to me, yet I let you go again. Damn me to hell for my damn stupidity! Argh and damn Kagome for interrupting what I was about to tell him! What the hell is it Kagome?! It had better be good." Inuyasha's voice was cold and stern as he yelled at her. Kagome opened the door and walked in; she strolled up to his desk and stood in front of him with her arms crossed petulant. She wore an expression of desolateness and she quarreled, "Inuyasha who the hell was in here with your right now? I heard you talking to someone, who was it? Do I have to 's-i-t' you for the answer?" Inuyasha looked away from the window and answered coldly, "I was just talking to the wind Kagome, just the wind. There was no one here but my lonely sorry ass. Did you come here to question my actions or are you here for something more meaningful then ranting your head off at me? Because if that's the case Kagome, then come back another time when I'm not at the point of becoming an incoherent bastard. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be retreating to my quarters to rest from all the excitement of this evening." Inuyasha closed the windows and made his way passed a mortified Kagome, he walked passed her and made his way to the doors.

Kagome turned to stare at him and yelled, "Inuyasha sit! How dare you talk to me like that?! I've been striving up with your petulant insolence undeterred attitude for too long! I don't know what has gotten into to you, but I don't really care anymore. You've been treating me worse then you did before, but now you're a complete asshole! I loath you, I just despise you!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the marble floor and sighed. _This night can't get any worse then it all ready has come out to be. First knowing that Naraku's still alive and knowing that Kagome's my mate and that she's pregnant because of me. The only good thing of this whole night was realizing that Sesshomaru's alive and he's…oh shit! I didn't ask him who he was with! Oh curse me for my ignorance and lack of talent to ask the most important things at the necessary timing. _Inuyasha pushed him self up; he climbed to his feet and dusted off his clothes in annoyance. Kagome's face a fiery flush of dark red; she drew in a sharp breath and roared at the top of her lungs, "**INUYASHA, SIT**!" Inuyasha slammed back to the marble floor and crashed deeper into the marble then the first time. Her sit command was so loud that everyone in the whole palace and even Sesshomaru had heard her.

Inuyasha clenched his hands into tight fists and forced himself up. He stood up before Kagome and wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. He dusted off his clothes once more; he glared at Kagome in an exasperated way and said coldly, "Thank you Kagome for the wonderful time in hell, now if you'll excuse me I wish to retreat to my domain in peace." Inuyasha walked passed Kagome; he opened the door and stepped out of his studies and made his way to the west wing. Demons and demonesses gaped at him in caution and stayed clear of his way. Inuyasha was mute and once he was in the west wing, he drew his blood and opened the barrier. He stepped through the barrier and it closed once more. He made his way to his bedroom and threw open the double doors and strolled in. He closed the doors; he strolled in calmly and threw off his haori and it landed on the arm chair he had in his room. He walked to the closet and searched for both his old red outfit and for Sesshomaru's white haori of silk. He rummaged through the clothing until he found his outfit and his brother's haori. He changed his clothes and pulled on his sash of the fire rat out fit once more.

He looked in the vanity and smiled at his reflection. _It feels good to be back in my good clothes, now as for Sesshomaru's haori, how am I going to deliver it to him? I'll just have to wait until the next time we see each other. _Inuyasha closed the closet door and walked over to the enormous bed, he sat down still grasping his brother's haori. He lay back on his back and closed his eyes. He placed the haori next to him and drifted off to sleep.

_With Sesshomaru…_

_What a peculiar night this has come out to be? First the accouterment with the hanyou named Inuyasha and then I kissing him. Has the world lost its meaning, I can only presume that it has. Just what I need… _Sesshomaru slowed his pace and made his way through the entanglement of thick vines that were in his way. He slashed at them with his claws and stepped over all the debris with poise. He dusted off his clothes and made his way to where he was supposed to meet Naraku at. Before Sesshomaru made his way back to Naraku, he killed a demon and splashed some on its blood onto himself so Naraku wouldn't know that he had kissed or met up with Inuyasha again. He threw the lifeless body of the demon in a heap and smiled expressionlessly and met up with Naraku who was leaning back against a tree looking up at the stars.

Sesshomaru jumped right in front of him and snarled coldly, "I am severely _touched _Naraku that you did not go after me. Hmmm…what are you up to now? Is it that you finally have some faith in me to allow me the privilege to venture on my own?" Naraku gaped up at Sesshomaru and smirked expressionlessly and snarled back, "Sesshomaru-sama, of course I don't trust you on your own, but what can I do? Place a metal collar around your delicate neck and chain you up? Hmmm…you know that really isn't a bad idea. That would make things more interesting wouldn't Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stayed taciturn at Naraku's harsh words, he leaned against the same tree Naraku was at and looked up into the vivid night sky. Naraku smiled vaguely, he stood up and pinned Sesshomaru against the tree and held his wrists tight. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and growled softly, "Release me Naraku; I am **_not_** in the mood to be dealing with your damn mood swings." Naraku shook his head in annoyance and implied, "No Sesshomaru I'm not going to release you. You are at my clemency now…"

Naraku leaned closer and kissed Sesshomaru. He parted Sesshomaru's lips and their saliva streamed down from their mouths. Sesshomaru tried to pull away from Naraku, but the malevolent hanyou slammed Sesshomaru hard against the tree and kissed him harder. Sesshomaru was stuck, he had to comply with whatever Naraku wanted from him…and he meant whatever that Naraku wanted from him. Sesshomaru gasped for breath, but Naraku was relentless with him. He undid Sesshomaru's haori and touched him all over his sculptured chest. He snapped his fingers and at once Sesshomaru was bond by his wrists to the tree by an unbreakable leather strap. Sesshomaru growled in anger and roared, "Naraku you bastard liberate my from these damn straps! Don't, don't you go any further like last time Naraku!" Naraku grinned up at Sesshomaru while he traced the outline on his hip bones and his markings at his sides. He lifted his fingertips from his hips to Sesshomaru's neck. He tilted back the powerful youkai's neck and licked it all the way up to his ear. Sesshomaru shivered from repulsion at feeling his tongue against his pallid skin. He turned away from him and growled softly, almost mutely.

Naraku laughed and hissed into the full blooded youkai's ear while his hand was on Sesshomaru's chest, "Shhh…Sesshomaru. I am aware that you deliberated my orders and went to see the vile Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha. You thought that little hoax of splashing demon's blood on you would conceal Inuyasha's scent? You are _very _wrong Sesshomaru if you thought that for even a second of your complex life. Actually what I'm about to do should be a fairly decent punishment for your betrayal towards me." Naraku slide his hand down his chest and slashed out at Sesshomaru's chest. The former demon lord's blood ran down his chest and dripped to the grass. The moonlight caught the drops of blood and made them shine brilliantly. The red life of his body trickled from the corner of his still lips and dripped down his mouth and onto the still ground. Sesshomaru couldn't wipe the blood away, but it wouldn't do much. Naraku took a step back and admired his handy work that he had committed towards Sesshomaru the _great youkai. _Sesshomaru's expression remained cold and looked plaintively up towards the moon. _Death would surely be preferred then what I must go throw for the rest of my seemingly eternal life…Inuyasha what luck you have to not have to suffer in the form that I must, but you still yearn for your brother and he must be missing you as well. Hmph, we all have it bad in some ways I presume. If I am lucky, I'll bleed to death that is if this damn Naraku has a heart to allow me the privilege to die quickly. _

Naraku licked Sesshomaru's blood away from his hands and began to lick away the blood that streamed out from his catastrophic wound. Sesshomaru flinched slightly at the texture against his wound. He clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes from the world around him. It took about an hour to seal half the wound, but Naraku hadn't plan to heal the wound quickly, instead he acted as an inquisitor and demanded what Sesshomaru had spoken with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut and did not utter a single word about what he and Inuyasha had spoken about. Naraku had begun to get irritated and he began to try to torture the information out of the strong youkai by force and by pain. Sesshomaru took every blow, endless streams of his blood spilled to the grass and he continued to be silent. Hours passed and once Naraku had grown bored, he left Sesshomaru in his weak condition and left him to die….well not to die exactly only for him to learn his lesson in loyalty. It had almost cost him his life to get Sesshomaru back from the dead and he wasn't too anxiety to lose him again this time permanently to death.

Sesshomaru gathered the reaming strands of strength he had left in his body and snapped the leather straps from around strain his wrists. He rubbed them and licked the wounds around his wrists sealed. He leaned his head against the tree and sighed placidly. His eyes were still gazing up to the moon; his wound across his chest began to heal slowly. He wiped the blood from his hands on the grass and pushed away from the tree. He knew Naraku would come back for him, but he just wanted to get away from there. He strolled down the peaceful forest until he reached the borders of the four regions. He sat down on a bolder that over looked the four regions and directed his undivided attention towards the west. _The Western Lands, I was just there a few hours ago, but it seems as if I haven't been there in years. Inuyasha, the new lord of the great lands…when he and I kissed, it felt right yet when someone else kisses me, it feels grotesque and wrong. That is how I feel whenever that bastard of Naraku so much as lays a finer on me. Much more when he has his way with me…why does my life seem like a living hell? And why am I thinking so much about this hanyou named Inuyasha? Whose name was he going to utter when his mate…damn I cannot accept as true that he has a mate! Argh, he deserves better then that wench he has at the moment. Hmph, I would be more then happy to mate him a widow for both our own convince. Yes that seems like a well thought out plan. _

Sesshomaru closed his weary eyes and rested against the bolder. He crossed his arms across his chest and fell into a deep sleep. His form gleamed vividly under the dancing beams of the full moonlight of midnight. While both brothers slumbered in harmony, three degraded people plotted against them. Two were mikos and one was a psychopathic hanyou who wanted Sesshomaru as his own. The three met under the cluster of the tightly grown trees of the forest towards the east where it would less noticeable. They plotted and formed countless of evil things; but the one that they all settled on was the plan that they were sure would destroy the peace between both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once and for all. The plan would take promptly two months to be successful, but it was worth the time just as long they all got what they all desperately thought belong to them.

_(No, a cliff hanger!)_

_Crimson Beast: Okay that wasn't too awful right? Yes, I did kill off Sesshomaru but it wasn't a graphic thing. Well he's back in the same chapter where he died. Hmmm…this was a short chapter; I hope you all liked it. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hi readers, um I'm going to change the format of this chapter so it's easier for you all to read. Please enjoy and hopefully you'll review at the end. This is all from my behalf now on with the story. _

_Chapter 9: A Sinister Plot and the Division of Two Brothers…_

_The next morning…_

_Back at the Western Palace…_

_Ah, my head. I didn't drink last night so why does it hurt so much? Then what could possibly…Sesshomaru?! _ Inuyasha awoke to find himself back in his chambers; he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He threw the covers and jumped out of the immense bed.

He ran to his clothes and dressed promptly; formerly attired with the finest silks and linens, he ran out of his room to the library. He did the same procedure of opening the barrier then it enclosed on its own. He was lost in server thoughts of the night before.

_So Sesshomaru is actually alive huh? And he kissed me…damn Kagome for intruding in the worst time between the two of us. I need to find him and see if I can make him remember anything from the past. It might not work, but it's worth a shoot._

Inuyasha threw open the doors of his studies and tried to pellucid the whole area before him. He could vaguely still smell his brother's enriching scent of spring water and sakura blossom scent in the room. He cautiously made his way to the window; he ran his fingers through his slick silver hair and sighed in exasperation.

_He was here, but now he's gone. But where can I possibly find him now? Should I go after Naraku and torture the information out of him? No that's a bit too rash and imprudent to do. I presume I have no other choice, I will just have to do the best I can in searching for him._

Inuyasha looked over to his desk and found a curves writing envelope with a familiar symbol on it. Inuyasha eyed it with inquisitiveness before he reached for it and it smelt of his brother's scent. In enriching writing, the front of the envelope read his name, _Inuyasha._

"What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru, you left me a letter? Why the hell didn't you just sneak into my…I mean _our _damn chambers and wake me up? Bastard, I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners once we meet up with one another." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

With one of his clawed nails, he opened the envelope to revile a letter of delicate paper; he glared at it, seeing nothing wrong with it, he then pulled it out.

He brought the piece of exotic paper to his noise and smelt it. It was indeed his brother's scent mixed with something else though…

He ignored it and thought it was just because of the fact that his brother had probably been living in the wild forest. He opened the windows of the studies before continuing on to read the letter.

With much poise, he leaned against the window and began to read it in a feverish manner. Just his brother's exotic scent was enough to turn him on and make him think ravenous thoughts about his brother's flawless body.

_The Letter…_

_Dear Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands,_

_I trust my presence last night was a bit of a shock, I must penitent my behavior. This truly is amusing hanyou, for although I do not have the 'privilege' or would it be a horror to know you? To know you, I can only say that it feels as if I am lowering myself to write to you. But forget that for the moment being, I presume none of what I am saying is making any clear sense to you Inuyasha, but try to process the information with caution. I expect to meet you by the Western boarders on the next full moon at exactly when time strikes midnight Inuyasha. If you fail to show up, then I will personally drag your sorry ass to me. One more thing before I sign off to you, Inuyasha I find the urge to see you once again over whelming, please do not fail to meet me by the boarders of the land that you claim that to be your trust worthy home or responsibilities… _

_-Sincerely Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha gawked down at the letter with perplexity, but then the feeling turned to annoyance towards his brother. He kept his eyes fixed on his brother's elegant writing and sighed bitterly.

With new found outrage, he then slammed the letter onto his desk and roar, "What the fuck do you mean by that Sesshomaru?! You imprudent bastard, does this mean you have regained back your damn memories and now you are just toying with me? This Inuyasha with not have that, this will not be accepted you sorry excuse for a taiyoukai! Once I find you, I'll be the one dragging your ass back to me!"

Tears of anger began to slip down Inuyasha's cheeks; his heart began throbbing with just the mere thought that Sesshomaru could possibly be taking amusement in his agony of missing his true mate. He looked out the window and decided to go look for his brother, but something made him look back down at the letter.

He picked it back up and examined it thoroughly. "Why do I get this strange feeling that this letter isn't from Sesshomaru but from an imposter who knows very well what's occurring? It's impossible for Sesshomaru to have back his memories."

He let the letter spill from his trembling hands and he wiped away his tears of frustration. Once he was a bit under control with his emotions, he set out to work with patrolling his and his brother's lands. He jumped out of the window and began right away with his never ending duties of being a lord.

He began on the west side of his lands and made his way to cover all the parts of the lands. While he did this, his mind continued to be plagued of the letter and his brother.

_Damn, why can't I just focus for once and get something done properly? Hmph, dim-witted…attractive well toned body pallid skin brother I have. Oh god now I'm turning myself on with all these vivid words about him. Argh, my day can't get any more out of hand then it already is starting to turn out. _

Just then there was an earsplitting noise coming from the northern part of the west and at once he made a darted towards the noise. He forgot about his brother and was greeted with the sight of an angry Kagome using her miko powers idiotically.

Inuyasha growled and came to a stop but was greeted with one of her energy blasts coming right at him. He slashed it clear with his claws and he exclaimed, "What the hell was that for? What's eating you this morning wench? I swear if it isn't your damn cheerful smile, then it's your foul attitude that welcomes me." He muttered at her.

Kagome's brown eyes flared with abhor and she yelled, "Oh so now you acknowledge my presences Inuyasha?! And you're complaining about my attitude are you? Don't call me wench baka, my name's Ka-go-me! Get that threw your thick skull dog boy and yeah I'm pretty pissed off at you Inuyasha. I just found out you little secret. How could you do this to me Inuyasha?"

Kagome trailed off and watched Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes widen out as he glared at her with bafflement and with a hint of fear. _What is she referring…no could she now know about Sesshomaru and me? Damn I bet that perverted monk and demon slayer ratted my ass out. I'll be sure to deal with them later._

"Kagome, uh what are you getting at? What do you know, who told you, and I swear I was planning on telling you sooner or later when the time was right when I believed you could handle it." Inuyasha began to feel a bit unnerved; he backed away from the angry miko.

Kagome reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of the front side of Inuyasha's red haori. She shook him violently until Inuyasha began to start seeing double of everything. He smacked her hand away from his being and hissed, "Must I repeat myself _Kagome? _I said I didn't want you touching my person. Now speak or I will torture the information out of you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and awaited a response from the 'crazy' miko before him. Kagome grunted annoyed at him and his words towards her. "Final, I've done too much drama, when exactly were you going to tell me that you and…" again she trailed off and it irritated Inuyasha.

"And…what else were you going to say Kagome? I haven't got all day wench, I'm a very busy half-demon lord and you're wasting my time with this pointless conversation." Inuyasha watched her reaction and smiled inwardly at seeing her tremble with rage. _This is starting to get fun. I wonder how much further I can push her until she explodes from fury. Hn, I guess will just have to continue and see for myself._

Inuyasha let a smirk appear on his soft lips and directed it towards Kagome. "Oh, what's this Kagome you have nothing to say now? Hmph, now is truly a shame, well not really though. Fine, since you have nothing more to say, I actually do have something to say to you." He watched her carefully with his canny amber eyes; he unfolded his arms and gently placed Kagome's hands to her side so she wouldn't be tempted to use them against him while he was talking to her.

Kagome didn't protest, instead she enjoyed his tender touch against her skin. It sent a shiver throughout her entire body and before she realized what she was doing, she embraced him then she kissed him.

Inuyasha blinked in bewilderment, he tried to push her away, but she used her miko powers to keep him at bay. She pulled away and nibbled on his lower lip, she ran her fingers through his hair. Inuyasha gawked at her with horror, he once more tried to escape her embrace, but her miko powers ran through his body and stung with in agony. He let out a groan and it was misinterpreted by Kagome for a groan of pleasure. She kissed him harder and Inuyasha felt like he was going to regurgitating.

He held it back and roughly pushed her away. "Enough, said not to touch me Kagome and much less have your lips pressed against mine. I've had just about enough of your grotesque behavior, speak of what you meant by 'I know your little secret' I'm now curious as to what you meant by those _hurtful _words Kagome." Inuyasha feigned that he was indeed insulted by her words.

Kagome could see the hanyou's mockery unmistakably across his handsome face. Her rage swept through her body and she exclaimed, "How dare you mock me Inuyasha? You ass hole, just because you rule your dead bastard of a brother's lands doesn't mean you can treat me this way Inuyasha! First you changed ever since Naraku was killed and now ever since that bastard of Sesshomaru was pronounced dead, you've been acting like an insane rabid dog that doesn't know his place!"

The corners of Inuyasha's lips began to twitch in frustration, how dare she call him a rabid dog that doesn't know his place? Hell if any one didn't know their place, it was the bitch standing in front of him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and tried his best to keep his composer along with his poise. He so desperately wished to rip her throat for leading him on and saying insulting things to his person and to his brother, his mate and his damn two timing brother who was with their enemy!

Just the though of seeing Sesshomaru with Naraku made Inuyasha's blood boil at that moment once it entered his conscious. His eyes flashed a blood red and Kagome smirked inwardly.

_So I've hit one of his nervous now have I? Good, our plan is being to come together perfectly. Sooner or later, Naraku can have Sesshomaru all to himself while Kikyou and I take Inuyasha as our own. Yes this truly is going to be entertaining. I can only image how Kikyou is handling the taiyoukai at the moment. _

Inuyasha flexed his claws and made a move towards Kagome, only to be thrown back by one of her miko blasts. He quickly regained his footing and made a move for her, she could only smile malevolently at him for his betrayal towards her. She had loved him and she still did even if he was in love with…

Inuyasha froze right before his claws made contact with her chest, he swung around and could sense that there was someone watching them. He took a step back form Kagome and gaped around to the forest; everything had all of a suddenly became to be soundless. His hand dropped limply to his side, he kept his eyes trained on their surroundings and muttered emotionlessly, "Kagome like I said before, I'll deal with you later. Now get the hell out of here before something bad happens to you and I'll be the one burden with your death."

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha with surprise, but she nodded her head and ran back towards the palace. Inuyasha stood his ground, after five minutes had pasted his temper had settled down and his eyes were back to normal. He sighed dejectedly and leisurely walked into the forest. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching over him and not in a good way.

He made his way through the forest and found nothing. _Hn, I guess it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Well since I'm here, I might as well patrol this parts pf the western lands. _Forgetting the feeling, he persistent with his duties of lord and patrolled his lands.

While he did this, an uncanny aura observed Inuyasha with curiosity. He hid in the shadows of the forest and moved with grace. In less then an hour Inuyasha had covered all the parts of the land and headed back to the palace to deal with the paper work he was sure to find on his desk.

The uncanny figure just stood on a tree and could see clearly inside the studies room where the hanyou lord was reading countless documents. The figure smirked emotionlessly and in a blink on an eye, disappeared with the cold wind of that day. Inuyasha looked up from his work and could have sworn that he saw a flash of silver passed by the window.

_Sesshomaru was that you spying on me again? Hn, that sounds so unlike you. You are not the type who does these sorts of things; on the contrary you face your opponent and end their miserable lives. What has the bastard done to you my love, from what I saw last night, he has blemished you. And I fear that I am capable to lose you to him…Sesshomaru please you promised me you and I would always stay by each other's side no matter what. _

Inuyasha stared out the window for a few minutes before returning to his work. He would first have to put the western lands first then his baffled emotions next. Sigh, this was the sorrowful life of the new youkai lord of the western lands…a hanyou holding the faith of both the people of his lands as well as the emotions' of both himself and his brother. What a true burden this was for Inuyasha…

_A few hours before Inuyasha had woken up… _

_Back with Sesshomaru…_

Sesshomaru awoke to the screaming images that were taunting him in his mind. He shot up into a sitting position and was panting with pathos. He ran his clawed fingers through his tangled locks of majestic silver hair and heaved a sigh of confusion bafflement.

His attention went up to the spacious sky that was painted with dark purples, blues and blacks and realized it was not even dawn yet. He groaned, but nevertheless did he stand up and welcomed the new day that would surely be a living hell for him.

Every since he could recall back far into his vague memories of the past, he could not come to mind when he had ever felt other emotion besides that of misery and neglect. Somehow he knew that had changed when he had seen the hanyou with the identical amber eyes that were mirror images to his eyes.

He stared into the early morning sky and brought forth the memories of the night before; he could feel the tender lips of the hanyou lord of the Western Lands against his lips.

He dusted his clothes clean, even though his eyes tried hard to not look towards the west, his self will failed him and he found himself gazing to the west. He moaned wretchedly as he could make out the figure of the lands.

_Why do I torture myself with looking to the west? I have no idea, but it seems so familiar along with that hanyou…Inuyasha. Hn, he really is not a bad kisser, his kiss was very pleasant. Huh, what is this?_

Sesshomaru found an envelope with the hanyou's scent all over it. It lay right on top of the rock he had leaned against while he slept the night before. He snatched into his hands and examined it with uncertainty. There was his name written on the cover of the letter in fancy cursive, he turned it over and saw the seal of the Western Lands. His eyes narrowed a bit before he ripped the seal and brought forth the letter that was incased inside it.

At once the scent of Inuyasha attacked his senses and he smiled vaguely. Although it was a little before dawn, he could make out what the letter said even in the darkness, but not wanting to risk missing anything, he walked away from the clearing and leaned against a tree that was still under the glowing moon. That was the only form in which he could take pleasure in reading the letter and since there was still a moon out, it made it both easier to read and enjoy the company of the crescent shaped above his head.

_The Letter…_

_Dear Former Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru,_

_Hmmm, never did I think I would be lowering myself to be writing to the likes of you a mere low ranking youkai, but alas I am so I must deal with it. You and I must talk, of what; I am still not clear on the matter. Anyways, you are to meet me promptly at the boarders of the Western Lands when times strikes midnight on the next full moon. If you fail to show, then you will be finding yourself faced to face with an enraged half breed demon lord. I will not be taking any of your crap Sesshomaru so please do us both the favor and just meet me at the boarders so we can talk about something very important…I really do miss you even if my words a bit harsh. _

_-Sincerely Lord Inuyasha of the Western Lands…_

_What is the meaning of this? This Sesshomaru is a bit perplexed at what the 'lord' has just said to me. He says he misses me, he acts as if he knows me…does he know who I truly am? Hn, even I fail to know who I am, the only thing I know is that I am an inu youkai that has no family and once had a mate, but left me…or was it I how left them? Shit, my mind is beginning to be unsuccessful to demands. But nevertheless, I will go see the Lord when the next full moon comes, which will be if I am correct, in four long weeks since the last full moon has now just passed us. Tis an honest shame that it has though; I find myself looking forward to seeing the hanyou again…_

Sesshomaru placed the letter back into its envelope; he placed up his right sleeve and decided at that moment to go take a bath. Just because he had to travel around in the forest and the other regions did not mean he did not find bathing a pleasantry and a privilege. On the contrary he was very affectionate towards feeling the refreshing water against his pallid skin.

The thought of feeling warm water against his skin gave him a shiver, but the shiver was not just of the thought of the water, but of the thought of having Inuyasha's wet tongue lick his flesh. He froze, these thoughts were beginning to be an unnecessary burden; he shook away the innate images.

With his mind somewhat cleared of the provocative images of the demon lord, he undid his haori. He headed towards a near by hot spring he used often and where he could be in peace with himself and meditate.

With one final glace over his shoulder, he gazed one last time to the Western Lands and knew the next time he would be so much as near to the West, would be when the next full moon came to and brought forth the accouterment with the hanyou lord of the lands. He felt neglected for some eccentric reason at having to turn his back to the lands that seemed all too blissful towards him.

He tore his gaze from all ready seemingly far away lands and walked absent from them.

_Until the next full moon, that is when I will be able to so much as stand on those tranquil lands that are ruled by that attractive hanyou…Inuyasha. Enough wasting time of outrageous thoughts of that innate hanyou, I wish to take my bath in peace, not express grief for such a, a unique create. I offend his existence with the comparisons of that of an animal, he is no such thing. _

_On the contrary he is a true work of art, perfection to be exact. Hn, it seems I am beginning to form some sort of eccentric attraction to the lord of the Western Lands…now this is starting to get interesting indeed. But I should be cautions, if I was to ever be discovered my seemingly attraction to the hanyou lord, I could possibly find myself trying to be assassinated. Hah, what absurd youkai would try to kill me, it would be I who would perform the killing, not them. _

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation, his heart pounded feverishly as he strolled away from the Western Lands. He subconscious screamed out at him to not turn his back on the landscape, but to stay where he was and go to the hanyou.

His lips twitched in exasperation, a fierce growl erupted in his throat and his hissed mutely, "I have no business with that damn hanyou who dares calls himself the lord of the Western Lands until the next full moon! I will not crawl on my knees to go see him, hell he has his mate, and I have my obligations that are inescapable. Besides he probably only wishes for my demise, nothing more, nothing less…and that is how it should be. Everyone should be kept in their rightful place; I am a common youkai, while he is a lord. I know my place in the rankings, but it seems that he does not, what exactly could Inuyasha have in store for this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was losing his patience with himself, he was getting beyond annoyed that his mind kept wondering off to that of the hanyou lord. He slashed at the thoughts and jumped into the air.

The rejuvenating air of the early morning was what he was seeking to clear his complex mind. The cool breeze ran its gentle winds through his hair and he inhaled the countless scents of the day. One fragrance he was beyond able to note as very familiar with.

He had lost enough time moping or rather daydreaming of the hanyou, it was time to get to his duties for the day. But of course he sure as hell planned to bathe in a luxurious hot spring in complete relaxation even if he had to kill to get it.

The hot spring came to his view; he landed gracefully to the ground and removed his burgundy and silver haori off and placed it besides the edge of the hot springs. He removed the remainder of his clothing and stepped into the water.

At once his nerves were calmed down and his frustration was washed away, but his sadness remained. It seemed to him that it would be every lasting and would never dissipate from his heart.

He soaked his hair and went over to the water fall to cleanse his entire body. The crushing sound of the rushing water smoothed him completely, but as soothing as things were at that moment, he knew once he was clean he would only get dirty again.

But that was the thing, it was not only just getting physically dirty, but his sprit would be blemished with the saturated blood he was bond to shed that day. The mere reflection of having to shed redundant blood just for the amusement for the bastard named Naraku irate him to no extent.

He recalled the first time he was given the order to kill, he at first had been struck with shock, but he had no choice, actually he had a choice, nevertheless he was too naïve to have figured it out.

He had killed numerous youkais of high rankings with his bare hands and poisonous claws. He bore in mind when his claws had pierced through the tender flesh of his rivals and had brought them to an agonizing end.

It made him sick to his stomach, just that day and countless after it, he had been saturated to the bone with blood. His hair had shone with the silky red liquid and his entire body was covered with it.

His owner or his _mate _had stood watching the entire performance with a malevolent smug of his face. He had congratulated him for his satisfying job and that he was indeed a perfect killer, that he was the mere idolization of killing perfection.

Sesshomaru slashed aimlessly at the plummeting water, he finished bathing himself before he jumped out of the hot spring and dressed. He dried his hair and was now clothed, his hand went to his side as if expecting to find a sword there, but was out of luck.

"I presume I am to be doing this the hard way am I not? Hn, it is all ways the same thing day in and day out. I am to kill for the amusement of another. I might as well be killed and have me eternal torment." Sesshomaru tied his obi into a bow and smooth his clothes until they were slick.

He combed his hair until it was back to its original way and was ready. He looked around him and sensed for a near by youkai that was worth his efforts and time, he found one and this one seemed just right for the picking. He frowned abject and in a flash of heterogeneous pigments of silver and burgundy, he went after his pray.

_Back with an irate Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha's hand dropped the quilt feather he had been signing documents with back into its ink pot. He leaned back into the arm chair behind his desk and signed in displeasure.

"Five hundred documents, five hundred documents that I had to read and sign for seven whole hours! How the hell did Sesshomaru put up with this entire calamity? Argh, what time is it any ways, oh god it is four in the afternoon? Ah, I need some fresh air before my mind detonates."

Inuyasha stood up and stretched his aching muscles, he was so tense. He needed some fresh air and then he hoped he would feel somewhat better.

He strolled out of his studies and walked into the immense corridors of the palace. Inuyasha made his way down the corridors and passed the reception room where his eyes catch the sight of Kagome, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Koga all sitting down and talking merrily.

Kagome and Koga both looked away from their friends and glanced towards Inuyasha who just stood tall at the entrance way of the room. Kagome smiled and Koga stood up and bowed his head is respect to Inuyasha.

Everyone saw Inuyasha and stood up; Inuyasha arched his eyebrow in question, but nodded his head in acknowledgement to them all.

"Lord Koga, everyone else, it is good to see you all again. If I may ask, to what do we owe this honor of your presence to?" Inuyasha tossed back his head from his face and a waited for a decent response from his guest.

Koga smirked carelessly and retorted, "What do you think we are doing here _Inuyasha-sama_, Kagome informed us that you were acting a bit out of the ordinary then usual and she called us over to see if we could be of some assistance."

Inuyasha eyed Kagome for a second before addressing them all again.

"Your concern is unnecessary, this Inuyasha is perfectly fine and does not require assistance, now if you will all excuse me, I must tend to something that requires my presences. _Lady _Kagome, Lord Koga, everyone else, I bid you good day."

Inuyasha gracefully turned his back from them all and as he walked away, he could hear the remarks his friends were making about him.

"Man it is worst then what I thought. He's starting to act like the arrogant bastard of a dead brother of his. And I thought you were exaggerating the matter Kagome, but I can see you weren't. How long has this been going on for?" Koga sat himself back down and questioned Kagome.

Everyone faced her; she sighed sadly and whispered, "He's barely started acting strange ever since the other day. It's as if something in his mind came to life and now it's making him act odd. I really don't know what to do. He even denies mating me and everything else. I am lost; I fear he is going to lose his mind, and then what? If he loses his mind, he might as well be dead just like Sesshomaru-sama."

Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Indeed I can see what you are refereeing to Lady Kagome, but what seems to be occurring with Inuyasha-sama is something emotional, nothing drastic, well at least that is the only thing I can make out at the moment. Uh, Kagome did Inuyasha ever address you with a _peculiar _topic of his late affairs with his former lover?"

Inuyasha froze right where he was, he spun around rashly and rushed back to the reception room and yelled, "Miroku, you damn nosy monk mind your own business! No I haven't addressed Kagome about _that _topic and I sure as hell ain't going to address in your guys presences! Now back off and if you so much as mutter another unwanted word, I will have you beheaded and I'm sure Sango isn't going to be too happy with that are you Sango?"

Sango locked eyes with Inuyasha and he gave her a look which clearly stated, _keep that monk's mouth shut if you don't want to be a young widow Sango. I haven't said anything about me and Sesshomaru and I don't plan to tell Kagome just yet, not until I can make sure she isn't going to do something insane. Please just give me time to figure things out for the time being, and then I'll tell her, but not now. _

Sango smiled faintly and nodded her head; she looked away from Inuyasha and whacked Miroku over the head with her weapon. Miroku went straight to the marble floor all ready unconscious from the blow. She smiled at them all and laid her weapon to the side.

"Oh, sorry Miroku, but like you said, these were very private affairs and should not be spoken out in the open so rashly. Inuyasha please excuse Miroku's outburst." Inuyasha smiled slightly and turned to face the others.

"Kagome, about that affair of my former lover, you and I will have to talk about that later in private. Now if I can trust that things will not going any more further then they have all ready have, I will be departing."

Kagome stood up and said, "Inuyasha, I understand, but can you at least tell me where you are going so I don't have to worry about you please?" Her brown eyes plead for a simple response from him.

Inuyasha sustained the urge to roll his eyes, but he nodded his head and muttered, "I am just going to get some fresh air that is all." With that he walked away from them a practically ran out to roll his eyes, but he nodded his head and muttered, "I am just going to get some fresh air that is all." With that he walked away from them a practically ran out through the gates of the palace.

He panted from his run, but smoothed his haori and strolled out into the open meadows. The tall grass swayed freely with the gentle breezes, he sighed and made his way into the borders.

As he approached, his senses were under attacked with the smell of freshly slain blood. His eyes narrowed in irritation, someone or rather something was killing without a proper need to be doing do and he was in titled to put an end to it.

He dashed into the forest and went after the killer, on his way to the culprit, he was faced with countless of dead youkais of powerful standards laying dead all around the forest floor.

He almost slipped on an ocean of blood, but he jumped into the air and continued his search by jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He was so close that he could make out the figure, but something tackled him to the ground and he lost sight of the killer.

Inuyasha looked up and was greeted with a despicable smirk worn by Naraku. He slammed a foot onto Inuyasha's chest and shook his head in annoyance.

"Ah, if it is not the great Inuyasha, lord of the beloved Western Lands coming here to put an end to my fun huh? My sincere apologies my _lord,_ but I cannot let you do that. You see if I was to let you continue on any further, you would probably find the sight repulsive, yet vaguely minutely with the elegant motions of _his_ movements. And I can't have your presences disturb _my _mate now can I?"

Naraku stepped harder upon Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha clawed at his leg, but Naraku kicked him in the ribs with his other foot.

A gasp escaped from Inuyasha's lips, he stilled himself before rage washed over him.

"Why you bastard, how dare you send someone to shed blood fro your amusement! What the…you are supposed to be dead?! How the bloody hell did you come back to life Naraku?" Inuyasha tried once again to break free, but he soon realized with the help of another blow to his ribs that it was futile to struggle.

"Ah, so you are prudent enough to ask as to why I still live, are you? And here I thought the tai hanyou was ignorant. Tensaiga brought me back to life Inuyasha, your own brother's sword brought me back to life, how do you see that Inuyasha? I can assume that you are so _thrilled _Inuyasha with hearing this outrageous news."

Naraku removed his foot from Inuyasha's chest and hauled him to his trembling feet. He noticed the trickle of blood coming from Inuyasha's mouth. It was temping of so very temping for him to pass up a once in the life time offer of this sort.

He grasped the front side of Inuyasha's haori and brought his face to his; roughly he licked the blood from Inuyasha's chin and tremor lips. Inuyasha froze; he struggled violently to push Naraku away from his person, but Naraku tightened his grasp and dug his nails into Inuyasha's tender flesh to subdue him with poison.

The wicked hanyou was not satisfied with just licking away the blood, he wanted to feel Inuyasha's delicate lips that he had imaged for so long. He pressed his lips against Inuyasha's and kissed him.

Inuyasha felt disgusted, he turned his head away from Naraku and spat into his face.

"You disgusting bastard, how dare you deprive me in such a manner. I will have your neck for this and get my revenge on what you did to _my _Sesshomaru! You hear me; he is my brother, and he's my damn mate and I as sure am not going to lose him to you!"

Naraku wiped the saliva from his face and punched Inuyasha across the face. His smirk had turned into an evil grin.

"Wrong hanyou, Sesshomaru belongs to me and that is how things are going to remain even if I have to kill you in order to do so. I have worked too hard to lose Sesshomaru and I am not going to lose him to the likes of you _Inuyasha._ You might as well give you, only one of us can have him and it's going to be me."

Inuyasha shoot towards Naraku with his claws extended in front of him and he attacked. Naraku blocked the attack easily and struck Inuyasha in a slash of his own claws. Inuyasha side stepped barely avoiding the blow, back and forth they attacked but they heard a voice that made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Argh, Naraku you bastard I have accomplished your amusement, I am leaving. You clean up the mess." It was Sesshomaru's melodious voice, he was leaving?

Inuyasha's eyes widen in joy, he made a dash towards his brother, but Naraku slammed him back against a tree and growled.

"Don't you even think about it Inuyasha. Let him go, he hasn't the faintest memory of you, why are you trying to make him suffer with just your needless presences? Let him be, let him start over." Naraku hissed at Inuyasha, he eyed him shortly before looking back to where he could see the taiyoukai bathed in blood.

Inuyasha stood up and hissed back, "I am not the one making him suffer and making him commit atrocities beyond comprehension you bastard! You are the one how did this to him, you are the reason as to why my brother died in the first place, it was never my fault, it was all yours!"

Naraku ignored Inuyasha and simply dismissed him. He stepped out into the clearly so Sesshomaru could see him.

In a low tone of voice, Naraku whispered, "Hn, it was both our faults Inuyasha as to why he died. You just haven't realized your part in his death, but I now my part. First figure out what you could have done to have prevented his tragic end and then accuse me, but not until you see your role in his bereavement."

With that he vanished from Inuyasha's view. But he could hear the conversation he and his mate were having.

"Sesshomaru, very impressing craftsmanship you have committed today, you are dismissed." Naraku's voice was filled with over brought joy as to what Sesshomaru had done for his laughter.

Sesshomaru ignored him and just walked away dripping with blood. He disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest.

Naraku made sure that Sesshomaru was gone before he said to Inuyasha, "Do you like what I have turned him into Inuyasha? I have made him into a killing perfection. But that's not all what I plan to do with him; oh no this is just the beginning of my desires for him."

With a snap of his fingers, Naraku vanished into thin air, Inuyasha ran forward to try to strike and the disappearing hanyou, but he was too late. He gazed down the pathway he had seen his brother go down, and shock with distress.

A tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it away before another tear was shed. He looked down at the ocean of blood under his feet and it struck him like a ton of bricks. His brother, Sesshomaru had killed and had caused all this havoc and blood shed.

_Sesshomaru did this; he shouldn't have done this it was uncalled for! No it was Naraku who out him up to it, I have got to find my brother and calm him down. This situation cannot continue any longer. He is my mate and I can subdue him in the only manner I know how to do. _

Inuyasha took one last look at the massive ocean of blood, and turned his back away from the carnage. He covered his noise and ran as far away from the scene as he could, he began to feel sick to his stomach.

He wasn't able to take the stench any longer, he collapsed to his knees and began to regurgitate immeasurably. Along with what he had eaten that morning, he threw up blood. As it came up his throat, it burned excruciating at the sides of his throat.

It came out and he had a dearth of air. Once he was sure he had regurgitated everything his stomach and system had to offer, he leaned back against a tree vulnerably.

He closed his majestic eyes and for a moment he was repudiated the request for the much needed air he required for his lungs.

Inuyasha clasped his stomach and tried to get to his feet, he had not the strength to even open his eyes. He was completely at the mercy of his enemies.

He lay motionless against the trunk of the tree, the only forms of nose he could hear was his raspy breaths.

Unknown time passed him by as he just sat there trying to regain some strength to return back to the palace.

His eyes remained closed to the outside world; but his hand rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga ready to try to defend himself from anything or anyone. His breath returned back to normal and he believed that if his breath had returned back to its proper rhythm, he was now able to stand.

He opened his eyes slowly and was immediately blinded by the blinding sunlight. He shielded his eyes and grunted in an irate manner.

Once more he tried to accustom his eyes to the sunlight and with much difficulty he climbed to his feet and leaned against the tree for support. He pushed away from it and made his way back home. He tried desperately to erase the images of that day, but it was nearly impossible to do so.

What his mind wanted to do was unacceptable. How the hell could he deny something knew had witnessed? It was unheard of and he would not allow it as much as it was tempting.

Inuyasha made his way out of the forest to the opening of the lands. He was still far from home, but he really was not in an urgency to return just yet. I mean this is sort of what he wanted; he did ask for fresh air did he not? Well he is getting his much needed fresh air, only in the less expected way.

Deciding not to go any further, Inuyasha sat at the edge of a cliff and looked out at his surroundings. He couldn't help but to glance down to see how high he was up from the ground. What surprised him was that instead of feeling threatened, he felt comfort from the height.

It was getting late and that was all he really could make out. He recognized that he couldn't move, he tried to move his legs to get up, but he was stiff.

Then he recalled that Naraku had inflicted poison into his blood stream. His eyes narrowed dangerously and growled in his throat.

It looked to Inuyasha that he was going to remain like this for a while and that there was no use in trying to fight it. He sighed and remained seated since there was no other choice in the matter.

The sun began to set over the mountains and soon it would be dark. Anything could occur while he was in this situation and the last thing he needed was a confrontation with a damn youkai to make his night.

The last rays of orange settled over the mountains and the quarter moon greeted Inuyasha. The poison was beginning to affect his thinking skills, he could have sworn he had heard footsteps, but he could not make out fiction from nonfiction.

His eye lids began to feel extremely heavy and his eyes began to close. His head hit the ground under him and before he knew it he was in dreamland.

Now he was truly at the hands of his enemies, he was defenseless and just right for the picking.

_A/N: Yay, I finally posted. Here is chapter nine for you all, I hope it was to your enjoyment and some what satisfaction. Thank you far all the wonderful reviews! And hopefully you will review this chapter as well. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It's just that I kind of ran out of ideas for this story, but an idea entered my mind last night and here's the tenth chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Oh and I'm sorry this chapter's short. And I also apologize for any grammar mistakes you may come across, and I mean that for all my other stories too. I've found some grammar mistakes, but keep of forgetting to edit them._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement. _

Chapter 10: Reunion…

Inuyasha grunted he tried to block the light that was blinding his delicate vision by lifting his arm to shield his eyes, but found that he couldn't move his arm. He tried to move his other arm and legs and found that for the time being, he was immobile.

He was slowly regaining consciousness until he flashed open his eyes only closing them again when he was greeted with an orangey color light that made him yelp. Inuyasha shut his eyes, and again tried to open his eyes. This time he did it slowly and adjusted to the lightening around him.

He sat himself up while rubbing the remaining hints of sleep from his golden eyes; he took in his surroundings and found that he was in a cave. How long had he slept, how did he get here…the poison? Someone must have found him while he had been knocked out. Inuyasha saw a hazy figure leaning against the wall of the cave on the far right corner of the grotto, from what his vision was allowing him to determine, the figure was slim, and had silvery hair…it couldn't be, could it?

Inuyasha leaped to his feet and stared at the figured whose attention was fixed to the outside of the cave's opening. He knew his _guest _was now awake and was gawking at him rudely, but he didn't care. He simply ignored him and continued to face the nocturnal world. He heard the hanyou's steps and grew annoyed. What was the hanyou thinking of doing now? Deciding it was best to inform the hanyou that he knew he was awake, the figure said, "Stay where you are half breed."

That voice, it was him! Inuyasha ran forward and dropped to his knees besides his brother. He threw his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him. The true demon lord gasped and shoved the hanyou away from his person. He quickly stood up and glared angrily at the hanyou on the floor.

"You dare defy my personal space you disgusting excuse of a youkai? How repulsive, you kissed me." Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned against the wall. He seemed annoyed, but Inuyasha couldn't see any signs that he hadn't liked the kiss. Meaning he possibly had enjoyed the kiss. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and stared at his brother with a vague smile fixed upon his lips.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?" the question was answered with a stern look from so said named demon lord before he looked away and answered, "It would seem I was the one who brought you here…Inuyasha; although I had been tempted to just leave out there on the cliff for a stray demon to feed upon you, but I thought better of it. And so I brought you here instead." That was unexpected; he had actually felt concern for the hanyou's welfare. Maybe Sesshomaru was regaining his memories, only he didn't know it yet. Inuyasha nodded his head and faced his brother. He hadn't changed much since the last time they had seen each other, only last time Inuyasha had seen the true Lord of the Western Lands, he had been bathed in blood. Inuyasha stood up and rested his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The taiyoukai glared at the hanyou resting against his person and was about ready to strangle him, when he decided there was no harm in allowing the hanyou to rest his tired head against him. Inuyasha heard his brother sigh, he seemed tired. _Wait, how long have I been asleep for? Did he stay with me during this whole time? _Sesshomaru seemed to have read his brother's mind and said, "You've been asleep for seven days straight. And no I didn't leave your side during that time."

Inuyasha blinked, _did _Sesshomaru read his mind? Well this was Sesshomaru he was talking about, he was capable of doing strangle things without an explanation needed. A comfortable silenced descended upon them for a few minutes before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Why are you here? I don't mean…aren't you suppose to be with Naraku?" the question remained in the air for a few seconds before the taiyoukai answered. "I'm here simply because I wish to be. Neither Naraku nor anyone for that account could have forced me to leave your side…I can recall simple memories about my past and they tell me that you and I are close, _very _close Inuyasha." Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster, Sesshomaru was regaining his memories!

Without thinking, Inuyasha threw himself onto his brother again and his kissed him passionately. This time Sesshomaru didn't shove the hanyou off of him, instead he returned the kiss just as equally with desire until they pulled apart. A tear escaped from the hanyou's eye, he was crying? Had he really missed him that much? Sesshomaru smiled vaguely and licked away the salty tear from his brother's cheek.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you remember, while at least you now know that I am your mate and not Naraku. What else can you remember Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha and the taiyoukai leaned against the wall of the cave while they watched the ink painted sky. The demon lord's furrowed his brows thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again. The hanyou waited patiently for his brother to recall something…anything was better then nothing.

"I remember playing a game with cards and if you didn't have the highest hand, the holder that did have the highest hand would tell anyone of their choice to remove an article of their clothing for their amusement. We were playing with your perverted acquaintances one night and we were running for our lives because the miko was upset." A huge smile spread across Inuyasha's face, the taiyoukai was regaining his memories, he remembered that night. It had been possibly the worst nights of his life.

"Yeah I remember. You and I were running like dogs through the forest away from Kagome. You said that you would never play that game again. Sesshomaru…it's good to have my brother back." Sesshomaru kissed his brother's neck and muttered, "It's good to be back Inuyasha. But you are mistaken, I can't return to your side just yet." The hanyou's content smile faded and was replaced with a sad frown. What was he talking about, what was standing in their way that wouldn't let them be together?

Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck causing the hanyou to groan. He knew he was avoiding the topic, but he needed an answer and fast. Inuyasha cuddled closer to his mate and asked, "What is the reason as to why you and I cannot be with each other now Sesshomaru?" a smile appeared upon Sesshomaru's lip, but his golden orbs where far from being happy, he leaned forward and whispered, "First of all, you have to wake up from this dream Inuyasha…" the taiyoukai kissed his brother and Inuyasha awoke from his trance.

The hanyou shot up into a sitting position and was panting, it was just a dream? Inuyasha was disoriented; he didn't know where he was or what was real and what his imagination was. The dream, it had seemed all too real to be just an illusion. Inuyasha's hand went to his lips and he could almost feel his brother's lips presses against them. His eyes adjusted to the darkness that was around him, he was still outside on the cliff where he had fallen asleep due to the poison.

By the way the moon was up in the sky, it looked to be somewhere between eleven or twelve at night. He rubbed the back of his sore neck and stood up. His legs were wobbly, but he composed himself and took a step forward. A tear of dismay streaked down his cheeks, he missed his brother with all his heart.

Life was neglecting him from seeing what was rightfully his and he hated it. He clenched his fists and bowed his head. Tear after depressing tear dropped to the ground catching the moon's light.

Why was life refusing him from seeing his brother? Neither life nor anyone else had any right to keep them away from each other for so long. The hanyou's blood flared to life, he snapped up his head and stood tall. This night, this very night he would retrieve his mate from Naraku's grasp even if he had to die trying. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment and tried to see if he could locate his brother's scent…Sesshomaru was due west…West? What the hell was he doing there…the borders, their agreement to meet each other on the next full moon! Inuyasha looked up into the sky and saw that this _**was **_the next full moon!

Perfect, Inuyasha's cunning lips formed a wicked smile, this night he would retrieve what was his and make Naraku pay fro stealing _his _mate. And he planned to make the damn black haired hanyou suffer while he gained his revenge. Inuyasha ran off into the night heading for the Western Borders where his brother would be waiting for him. His feet pounded the ground underneath; he was running with newfound speed his yokai was offering to him.

He was now more determined then ever to close the gulf between him and his brother and be together once more. Inuyasha now entered the forest and was coming close to the borders, just a few more miles and he would see that handsome face he adored to the heavens. Yes, it wouldn't be any longer before Inuyasha was in Sesshomaru's arms kissing each other.

The forest that was passing him by in a blur was thinning and he could now see the end of the forest. He ran faster, the taiyoukai's scent was getting stronger and from what Inuyasha could tell Sesshomaru had indeed been punctual. _Hn, he's on time while I'm late as usual. But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad he's there waiting for me just like he said he was. _Inuyasha stumbled out of the forest and was now facing what he had hoped he would find there.

Sesshomaru stood with his back to the hanyou facing the Western Lands with a stoic expression, he sensed the hanyou and looked over his shoulder and said, "You're late Inuyasha. You've kept me waiting for ten minutes, I didn't think you'd come after all the crap you told me in your letter." _Letter? What the hell is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru, I'm here because you're he one who sent me a letter saying you wanted to talk to me about something and here I am." Sesshomaru turned around and faced the hanyou; his stoic expression was replaced with a thoughtful look. _If Inuyasha didn't send me a letter, and I didn't either, then who did?_ Both brothers stood facing each other with concentrated features until they both locked eyes with each other and said at the same time, Inuyasha said, "Naraku" while Sesshomaru said, "The mikos"

They blinked and Inuyasha said, "What, Kagome, why the hell would she send that letter to you?" but then the hanyou recalled that his brother had used the plural for the word "miko". Kikyou had something to do with this as well? That would explain why she had disappeared for such a long time! Everything was beginning to make sense now that the pieces of this chaotic situation were falling back to place. Inuyasha smiled bitterly and said, "It looks like we've been played Sesshomaru. Naraku, Kikyou, and that brat of Kagome are screwing with us and it looks like they've won, but what?"

Sesshomaru growled and flexed his claws, if it was one thing that got him peeved, it was being made a fool of and he usually enjoyed fixing travesty by killing those who had mocked him. Inuyasha glanced at his brother and said, "Calm down Sesshomaru, if anyone's deserves to die, it's Naraku since he's the one who started all this crap. If he hadn't taken you away from me, well then we wouldn't be in the damn situation now would be?"

The irked taiyoukai glared at the hanyou and snapped, "What the hell am I to you hanyou? Am I merely a possession to you that has no sentiments? You as well that vile half breed that has me under his command, have as much fault as the other. If you hadn't been more cautions none of this would have happened. And I as well have fault because I should have been more alert." Inuyasha's eyes widen, did…did this mean his mate remembered his past?

Ignoring his mate's irked mood, Inuyasha embraced his brother and kissed him desirably, the taiyoukai pushed him away and punched him across the face and growled, "Not now you idiot, we have bigger things to deal with then kiss and screw each other. You and I now have a date with destiny Inuyasha. Now get up so things can commence." Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, he grunted exasperated with his brother for being so violent…yes his brother had regained his memory, but just to make sure…

"Feh, sorry for being happy that I have you back. And no I don't think of you as a possession Sesshomaru, and you're right it's my fault all this happened, I'm sorry-" Sesshomaru shut his mate up with a deep kiss the made the hanyou gasp from being startled. The demon lord pulled away with a smile plastered across his lips and said, "Who cares whose fault it was Inuyasha. We are back together and that all that matters now. But like I said before, before you and me able to be together, you have to-"

Inuyasha gasped, this was just like in his dream. Panic ceased the hanyou, he shook his head and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha cried out frantically, "No, this can't be a dream. You're real, this is all real! There's no way in hell this is a damn hallucination! You just kissed me, it was real, it felt existent…" Sesshomaru gently shook the hanyou from his hysterical state of mind and held him in his arms when he saw shaking his brother wasn't going to help.

He stroked Inuyasha's silver mane and licked away the tears that fell from his eyes. He pressed his lips to Inuyasha's ear and whispered, "This is authentic Inuyasha, this is not a mirage. I'm here and I evoke everything that occurred. But I don't know why you cry, why do you continue to say this is a illusion, am I not real to you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up from under his wet lashes and stared into those equanimity orbs of gold he admired so much.

"Yes, you're valid, but before I came here, I had this dream. I had just woken up from the poison that had been inflicted into me a couple of…I can't recall the exact day, but it don't matter. Anyways, I woke up and I found myself in this cave where I saw this figure. At first I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but then my vision cleared and it was you. I ran to you and kissed you only to have you shove me away like you did earlier. Then you told me you brought forth to mind that memory of us playing stripe poker with my friends. Then when we kissed again, but you told me that we couldn't be with each other just yet, then that was when he whispered into my ear that I had to wake up…"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, things had gotten way out of hand, it was time to set order again before things got more out of hand then they already were at the moment. Sighing exasperatedly, the taiyoukai hushed his mate and replied, "It was only a dream you dim witted half breed. Compose yourself, all this ends tonight Inuyasha, but first we must pay a little visit to our home. I need to have a little _talk _with those two mikos. They placed an incantation upon me and I can't use my yokai nor can I use my Toukijin…"

Smiling, Inuyasha kissed his brother and implied, "Whatever you say _Lord _Sesshomaru. But how the hell did you allow them to place an incantation upon you? Did they catch you off guard?" Sesshomaru released his brother and shrugged. "They caught me while I was bathing in a hot spring in the Northern territories where I had some affairs to deal with. And if you dare laugh at this, you'll find yourself rolling down this hill into the near by river hanyou." Sesshomaru said the last part too late, Inuyasha was already cracking up. Just like he had promised, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off the hill so he stumbled forward and made his way into the river.

A loud splash graced Sesshomaru's pointed ears followed by a irked shrill from his mate, the taiyoukai smiled and said, "I warned you hanyou, but you failed to listen, let's go." His smile vanished and he returned to his impassive imperious self. Inuyasha climbed to his wet, he was having a difficult time standing since his drenched clothes acted like a damn sponge and were weighting him down. He tried to climb out of the river only to fall back into the canal with a noisy splash.

An impassive Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and stifled a chuckle, he had showed enough of his emotions in these last past months then in his entire life and he wasn't planning on making it a habit. He watched as the hanyou shed off his red haori followed by his white under kimono then gradually crawled his way out of the water. He dried himself off like a dog and growled. Inuyasha snatched up both his haori and twisted them until not a droplet of water remained in the material.

Once he was satisfied that his clothes were somewhat dried, he slipped them back on and stomped back to his brother's side and grunted. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's foul mood and swung him onto his back. The hanyou was not able to protest when Sesshomaru was already running towards the Western Palace. Inuyasha grasped onto his brother tightly and rested his head on top of his mate's shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the rich scent his brother emitted. He was real, nothing was a lie.

With Sesshomaru's speed they made it back to the Western Palace in record time, they jumped over the gates and landed flawlessly in the gardens. Inuyasha jumped of his mate's back and they both searched for the mikos. They were in the library with the others. They nodded their heads and ran to the library, Inuyasha threw open the doors and was greeted with six pairs of shocked eyes. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha strolled into the room and faced them all. Both brothers stood tall and their eyes were gleaming with irritation. Kikyou and Kagome both jumped to their feet and slowly backed away.

Sango along with her other friends had no idea what was going on…wait Sesshomaru was here and was standing besides their hanyou friend? Kikyou and Kagome quickly exchanged a meaningful look before both girls tried to escape. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at once dashed forward, Inuyasha went after Kagome while his brother went after Kikyou. Miroku jumped to his feet as did Sango and Shippou, now they were confused.

Sango reached for Hiraikotsu and ran to help Kagome from Inuyasha. Shippou went after the demon slayer to protect their friend. Miroku and Kirara went to Kikyou's aid; both girls were now running across the gardens followed close by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and reached out a clawed hand and almost had Kagome but Sango choose that time to throw Hiraikotsu and hit his hand causing him to scream. The taiyoukai summoned his Whips of Light and as he was about to use them to wrap them around Kikyou's waist, Miroku and Kirara attacked him. Both brothers jumped into the air avoiding the on come attacks the humans were sending them.

Kagome and Kikyou were panting harshly; they had barely escaped being killed by two handsome irked youkais. Both girls were hiding behind Kirara with wide scared eyes, Sesshomaru growled and hissed, "Move houshi, this doesn't concern you. Both these wenches have some serious explaining to do as to why they are working with Naraku and why they've tried to kill me and Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood besides his brother with clenched fists; he took a step forward and added, "Ask them yourself Miroku if you don't believe us. Neither Sesshomaru nor I have any motives as to be making this up. On the contrary we want to get to the bottom of this since this damn ordeal almost cost us our relationship to decay and we aren't too happy about that."

Everyone besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, gaped opened mouth at both inu youkais, Inuyasha had just admitted that he and his brother were mates. Slowly, everyone faced both mikos and saw that they didn't seem fazed, as if they already knew this. Kagome and Kikyou came from behind Kirara; Kagome looked like she was on the brink of tears while Kikyou was already crying.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a hateful look and said, "Kikyou and I already knew that you two were mates, but we just didn't want to admit it. It wasn't fair, why should _he _get you Inuyasha? _He_ never liked you and then all of a sudden you and your _brother _are mates. We were so confused as well as disgusted that you choose your own flesh and blood over one of us. It just didn't seem fair.

Then one night after you disappeared, Naraku came to us both and told us that there was a way for us to get you back from _Sesshomaru_. And all we had to do was follow his orders. And we did, we poisoned Sesshomaru and that was why he died, but we were the ones who brought him back, it was never Tensaiga. We erased his memories that make sure he would forget about you, but I guess your guys _love _brought back his memories. Naraku and we made an exchange; we kept our side of the bargain and we thought he would as well. We gave him Sesshomaru while he gave us you Inuyasha, but things started to dissolve. That _**prick**_ besides you regained his memories and that was when things started going wrong."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open from shock, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to kiss his mate for his comical expression, but instead he shut the hanyou's mouth and said, "Hn, I knew I smelt your scent on that letter you sent us both. It would take more then a mere spell to take us down miko. And another thing, it would take more then a few incantations to seduce this Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stumbled forward and lashed out, "You both gave into Naraku's plan without even thinking? How stupid can you two be?! You risked your lives for getting your way and look what happened now! You got nothing while we're still under the effects of his grasp. I can't believe you went through all this to get what you want. Argh, screw this, this is the least of our problems, we have to kill Naraku once and for all."

Inuyasha turned around and headed to change, but Sesshomaru snatched his forearm and held him back. He glared into Inuyasha's eyes intensely and said, "You forgo one thing brother, I cannot kill Naraku with an incantation placed upon me." Both mates turned to face the guilt ridden mikos, the four of them locked eye contact. Kikyou and Kagome sighed and nodded their head that they would remove the spell from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's arm and said, "Go change while I deal with this." Inuyasha nodded his head and turned to leave, but as he left, Sesshomaru added, "Oh and remember you're not the Lord of the palace anymore brother dearest, that title automatically returns to me." Inuyasha stopped and glared at his brother who only raised an eyebrow and instructed him to leave now.

"Sesshomaru….argh fine you're the Lord again! Like I wanted to be the almighty ruler of the Western Lands, I've learned it's a pain in the ass anyways." The hanyou stuck up his nose into the air stomped off while swearing under his breath. Everyone watched the irked hanyou and laughed, expect for Sesshomaru who coughed and said, "There still remains a small task at hand before we can leave." Kagome and Kikyou sighed, as much as they felt peeved that they had lost the hanyou to the imperious lord of the west, they knew it had been all for the best.

"Alright Sesshomaru, stand still and we'll remove the spell." He nodded his head and waited. Kagome and Kikyou closed their eyes and channeled their miko powers to remove the spell. They had their hands stretched out before them and their entire bodies began to glow a soft peal color. Once their powers were under control, Kikyou and Kagome released a small amount of powers and it broke the spell immediately.

The pearlescent lightening cleared away and revealed the demon lord standing unaffected by their spiritual powers. He simply inclined his head in gratitude and left them standing dumbfounded. Kikyou broke the silence when she said, "They really are a strange family are the not?" everyone nodded and Miroku said, "Yes they are an eccentric family that only those two could ever understand. That is why they are perfect for each other…" Sango clapped her hands together and snapped everyone out of the trance and said trying to sound cheerful, "Come you guys, we have to get ready to go after Naraku. Kagome, Kikyou, come I need you help with something. Miroku, Shippou, Kirara get things ready while the three of us get some things."

No one protested and they went off to do what they had been told. Sesshomaru made his way down the corridors to the west wing of the palace and found his brother in their room. He pushed open the door and walked in without knocking. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and whispered, "Their story seems a bit hard to believe Inuyasha, for some reason, there seems to be more to this ordeal then there really is." Inuyasha looked into the mirror and met his brother's eyes in the vanity before them.

"Yeah I was guessing the same thing, but what else could there be Sesshomaru? They seemed to be telling the truth…well there's no way we're going to figure things out if we-" Inuyasha was cut short when an excited voice greeted them.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama! Oh Rin so glad to see you both!" Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and lifted Rin into the air giving her a kind smile. The little girl hugged her lord and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest and grunted. Rin reached out her hand and yank on one of Inuyasha's doggie ears causing the hanyou to jump.

"Rin, don't do that. You'll get the hanyou upset more then what he already is." Rin giggled and nodded her. Sesshomaru put her down and said, "Where is Jaken, Rin?" the little girl smile grew in size and she said, "Rin buried Jaken-sama in the gardens this afternoon, but Rin doesn't know if he dug himself out of the ground. Lord Sesshomaru-sama not upset that she buried servant right?" the taiyoukai knelt down in front of the girl and shock his head.

"No Rin, I am not upset with you, I'm just glad you found some use for Jaken. What else have you been doing while I have been away?" the girls smile incredibly grew larger; she sat down on her lord's lap and told him everything she had done while he had been away. She told him things that were very important that his brother had failed to inform him. Once the girl was out of breath, Sesshomaru ruffled her hair and said, "Thank you Rin, it's late, go to bed. I will see you tomorrow."

Rin pouted, but Sesshomaru shook his head and she sighed. She continued to smile and said, "Alright Sesshomaru-sama if you say so. Will I see Inuyasha-sama tomorrow morning too along with you?" Inuyasha looked at the girl and feh'd, but nodded his head and said, "Yeah you'll see me tomorrow kid, in fact you'll be seeing a lot of me around here since I'm your old man's mate." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for the choice of words he used to describe him.

Rin only giggled and said, "You and Sesshomaru-sama mates? Uh what are mates my lord?" Sesshomaru shut Inuyasha up when he saw that he was going to use vulgar terms to describe what mating was with a stern look and turned his attention back to his daughter. "We will explain that tomorrow Rin, but for now, you have to go to bed." The little nodded her head and gave both brother's a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room only to find the young kitsune and they both went off to torture Jaken.

Inuyasha stood besides his brother and muttered, "So much for going to bed. Since when do you show your soft side to anyone Sesshomaru? You hardly show that side of yourself to me, and yet that little brings out that side of you so easily." Sesshomaru shrugged and stood up; he walked past his brother and went to a wall of their bedroom. He placed his palms on the smooth surface and closed his eyes. Inuyasha watched wide eyed as his mate's palms glowered for a moment before a doorway came into view. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and said while descending the stairs "Are you coming or what?" the hanyou blinked and went after his brother. With each elegant step Sesshomaru took, the stepping stones his feet touched glowered lightening their way down the fleet of stairs.

They stepped down the last step of stairs and the entire room was illuminated with enough light that allowed them to see. Sesshomaru stepped down and crossed the room until he was standing before a long oak rectangular box that seemed to be holding something within. Carefully the taiyoukai opened the box and pulled out Tensaiga, he placed it back to his left side; he closed the box and opened the one next to the other. He pulled out Toukijin and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Inuyasha glanced at both swords in awe, but his sword was still superior then those two swords combined. The hanyou smirked and stated, "So this is where you hid both swords huh? Right under my very own nose, and here I thought you were dense enough to misplace them." Sesshomaru gave his brother a look and said, "Of course this is where I left them, it was either here or in the reach of Naraku." Both brothers left the confinements of the underground passageway and the door way closed behind them.

"What now Sesshomaru? Should we go after Naraku right now or should we wait until tomorrow in the morning? It's late, aren't you tired?" Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms tucked into his sleeves. Sesshomaru sighed, the very least thing he was, was tired. He wanted to kill Naraku so badly, and tonight seemed to be the ideal night to fulfill this task.

"No it has to be tonight Inuyasha. Naraku seems to be weak and this might be our only chance." Inuyasha sighed and said while pushing away from the wall, "Well since that's the case, let's get going. Will it be just the two of us or will the others join us of this scene?" the taiyoukai thought of this and said, "They are your friends Inuyasha, you decide on that matter. But decide fast, it's already past eleven, we need to strike at midnight."

"Yeah, yeah Sesshomaru I got you the first time. Feh I don't see the harm of them coming so I say they can come." The look of Inuyasha's face was something else; he looked like a cute puppy dog that had managed to bite his tail. Sesshomaru walked out of the room with Inuyasha besides him. It was now understood between the tow of them that they would go after Naraku that night, only this time the taiyoukai planned to leave the two mikos behind. He still didn't trust them, there was something about the way their eyes gleamed that made him doubt their true intentions.

When they had been hearing Kagome talk, he had seen a glitter of rancor within her brown eyes and he couldn't tell what it was. But all he knew was that two pissed of mikos allied with one crazed hanyou equaled chaos, and that was one thing they had to avoid with any means necessary. That was why he had a little surprise in store for both girls before the left. Sesshomaru slowed down his steps until he stopped and sensed the girls. They where in the grand hall, he smirked and said to his mate, "Inuyasha I will join you in a moment, I must get something from the grand hall."

"Feh, fine whatever just don't take too long, we've already wasted enough time staying here." Sesshomaru did not respond; he was already making his way to the grand hall where he would find both mikos. His steps were inaudible as he made his way down the long hallway; Sesshomaru concealed his aura from their sense and stood in a shadow watching both girls giggle. _How ironic, there must be something else to this sight then what they are leading on. They both fancy __**my **__brother, would they not be trying to kill each other if this was the case? _Sesshomaru waited for the right moment to make his move, he waited patiently for five minutes until the opportunity he had been seeking presented itself to him and he launched forward and covered both girls mouth.

Both girls tried to scream, but their attempts were muffled. They struggled, but Sesshomaru hissed against their ears, "Move again and I'll snap your necks mikos. I know there's something more to all this, that is why you two are staying behind. I cannot have you messing things up. You are both more then capable to turn on us and try to kill us." Kikyou and Kagome stiffened, they ceased they struggles and obeyed the demon lord.

Sesshomaru lead both girls down a corridor to their right and pushed open a door with his elbow, the door swung open with a loud creek and they went inside. The entire room was pitch black; Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted to the darkness and lead them forward. He released both girls, but not before binding their hands and legs together as well as gagging them. He let both girls fall to their knees and left them. He closed the door behind him and went to go find the others. Sadly for both girls, the room in which Sesshomaru enclosed them in was sound proof, meaning if the did manage to spit out the gage from their mouth, no one would hear them.

Inuyasha looked up from under his bangs and saw his brother coming, he looked content even though he didn't broadcast it openly, but the hanyou could tell. Shippou didn't want to go; he was having too much fun playing with Rin. Sango and Miroku decided to stay behind as well, they knew this wasn't their fight; they had once killed Naraku as a group, but this was a private matter that was between both brothers and the vile hanyou. They had no right to interfere; both then demon slayer and houshi wished them luck and watched both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run off into the night to settle an old score with a certain hanyou that would die tonight.

The wind blew against their faces and combed through their hair as they ran away from their home to track down Naraku. It would not be too long now before the damn hanyou was dead and things would return to normal, or whatever normal was. Inuyasha leaped into the air to cover more distance, Sesshomaru smirked and decided to see who could make it their first. Inuyasha saw him smirk and said, "You had better not Sesshomaru! That's not fair!" it was already too late, Sesshomaru transformed into his true form and flying through the sky. Inuyasha ran after his brother, he noticed the taiyoukai had slowed down and was gesturing for him to climb onto his back.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before jumping onto his brother's back and they were off at full sleep through the night sky. The hanyou grasped onto his brother's neck and enjoyed the sight and the feeling of flying freely though the night sky. He pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's ear and whispered, "I wish we could do this all the time Sesshomaru, just the two of us and the night time sky…" he closed his eyes and felt his brother's muscles work underneath him.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, but turned back his attention ahead of him. He ran faster and when they were half way to their destination, Sesshomaru linked into his mate's mind and said, "_We can do this all the time Inuyasha, no one is stopping us from doing this whenever you want to. Just ask and I'll transform for you."_ Inuyasha smiled and didn't seem surprised that he was talking to his brother though the use of their minds. _"Whenever I want? That sounds really nice Sesshomaru, it's almost like a dream…" _the hanyou trailed off and fell asleep…

_-End Chapter-_

_A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, thank you for reading and I hope some progress was made with this new chapter. I'm guessing I'll be ending this story soon, one or two more chapters and that's it. Anyways thanks again and please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I redid this chapter because the other one was way too crappy for my taste. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you all, so here's the amended chapter 11 for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement.

Chapter 11: Good Night Kisses

Inuyasha felt droplets of water falling onto him. He squint his eyes and opened them slowly. The back of his head throbbed angrily at the small moment the hanyou was producing; Inuyasha placed a hand on the back of his head and saw blood.

He stared at the red liquid staining his pale fingertips, what had happened? Had he slipped or had he tripped over a root that could have caused this. Inuyasha removed his hand from the back of his head and looked around.

It took him a few minutes before his eyes adjusted to the nocturnal scenery and blinked.

At first he didn't know where he was, but the drizzling water informed him he was out in the middle of the forest…but was it the same forest in which he had been running through that afternoon?

The hanyou sat him self up and rubbed anyway any traces of sleep left in his eyes.

His dramatic dream surfaced to his mind and he gasped. Had it all been just a bad dream and none of it actually happened?

A cold bloody hand flew to the side of his neck to see if there was a mating mark and sighed with relief when he felt nothing.

How long had he been there and where exactly was he? With stiff legs, Inuyasha managed to stand up and leaned against a tree to steady him self.

Up above him the sky was a depressing black and bedecked with puffy gray clouds that were the cause of the rain.

Icy cold winds blew through the still forest making his temporary wavy tresses fan out all around him, it was probably somewhere between eleven or twelve at night, the other must be worried sick about him.

The half breed didn't know what to make out of the dream, it caused a frown to display itself onto Inuyasha's already blue lips.

Had it been a simple warning for him to behave with Kagome and his older sibling? If that had been the case, he as sure as hell learned his lesson. When he was poised, Inuyasha began to look for the humans he called friends.

The only sound he could hear was the soft pounding of the crying rain to the earth, and his mushy footsteps. His attention was fixed forward; his only source of light was coming from the full moon in the sky.

It surprised him that the forest was so still, usually when it rained, youkais liked to come out from hiding to kill, but this night it seemed different. Determining it wasn't a big deal, he continued to walk.

After some time had passed, he found himself face to face with the God tree that looked eerie in the background of the depressing night. Knowing trying to find his friends through their scent was a waste of his time, Inuyasha sighed.

If he couldn't find them by their scent, he was just going to have to keep on running until he found them. Taking one last look at the mysterious God Tree, Inuyasha fled into the night with no real direction, only instinct to find what he had temporarily lost.

The night time sky did not seem like it was willing to cooperate with the hanyou, instead of erasing the rain, the gray clouds released gallons upon gallons down at Inuyasha.

Time seemed to slow as each droplet of water fell upon the irked hanyou, when it was about an inch away; time sped up and wet the hanyou. There was nothing to do but to tolerant the weather even if he did hate it.

As his tired feet pounded onto the muddy ground, Inuyasha was haunted with the dream he had had. Every image was a vivid as a spring time painting; he could see everything with perfection.

The image of his older brother in his true form swept into his mind, that part of the dream he could recall flawlessly. He could remember the texture of soft fur underneath his fingers and those doe crimson eyes that gleamed almost happily like a puppy.

Inuyasha sighed, was he supposed to like those red eyes that most of the time shimmered with murder? Or was he assumed to just respect his older brother and _not _think of him as a mate?

But what perplexed him the most was, why had he had such a disturbing dream? Had it been the cause of all the obscenities he had said to Kagome and Kikyou that afternoon before he had fled from them?

Or was it simply because of all the sit commands Kagome had inflicted upon him over the last two years? He wasn't sure, but one thing he was sure of, he would never see his brother the same way again.

But the illustration of Sesshomaru's true self wasn't the only thing that came to his mind. He recalled the demon lord's well toned body and his hair fanned around him. He remembered Sesshomaru's golden eyes gleaming with lust.

Inuyasha felt himself go florid, why was he thinking this? There was absolutely no reason for him to see his brother as a sexual icon, for god's sake, Sesshomaru, the imperious demon lord of the Western Lands was his damn brother!

He could not think such things, it was wrong, even he knew that, but that was what made it more appealing. The hanyou had always secretly enjoyed going against the articles of properness, and now was no exception.

As his mind drooled over his brother against his will, Inuyasha had not noticed that he was being watched by someone that was on his mind. The hanyou's stoker followed behind him and remained in the confinements of the shadows.

A twig snapped and rang through the still forest as if it had a canon had exploded instead. Inuyasha froze, his hand quickly went to the hilt of his sword and he drew it ready to fight.

Since there was no more reason to hide, Sesshomaru stepped out from behind an ancient tree dripping wet. His silver hair was just as wavy as Inuyasha's if possibly wavier, enhanced his beauty. Inuyasha lowered his hand from his sword and stood before his brother.

Both brothers glared at each other with tolerable eyes. What the hell was Sesshomaru doing out here in the middle of the night following him in such a strange manner? Had he come here looking for a fight, or was he simply there to give Inuyasha a kiss?

The last option was highly unlikely, but that didn't mean the hanyou wouldn't hope…when that thought passed through Inuyasha's mind, his face went paler. What had he just thought?

Bewilderment was clearly visible in the hanyou's golden eyes; Sesshomaru glared at his brother and wondered what had gotten his brother so edgy. Inuyasha shook the notion from his throbbing head and sighed.

He hated this…this disturbing imaging playing within his head. He was sure the hit on the back of his head had something to do with all these perverted thoughts; he could almost lay his life on the line that was as sure as he was.

Sesshomaru looked away from the hanyou and decided he might as well ask what he was doing in the middle of the dark creepy forest without his human companions.

"What business do you have in this forest all alone Inuyasha?" the question made Inuyasha blink, why was his bastard brother asking, he had thought he didn't care about him.

Inuyasha kept his hands to his side and said while looking away, "I just woke up from my dream and I found myself on the forest floor. Why are you here Sesshomaru, surely for nothing good I'm sure of?"

The demon lord stared at the hanyou from the corner of his eye; he narrowed his eyes as he studied the half breed, why had he not uttered something foul like he usually did when they conversed? He pushed it aside, he didn't care nor did he want to for that matter, he was simply implying.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would go for a walk to calm my nerves." Before he could think, his mouth opened again and asked, "Why where you sleeping in the middle of the forest Inuyasha? Did you the miko expel you from their campsite?"

Shit, why had he asked? He mentally swore to himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him, but to his surprise, the hanyou answered without hassle.

"I ran away from Kagome and Kikyou this afternoon after having fought with them. I guess I slipped on the debris of dead leaves or tripped over a root and hit the back of my head." Inuyasha mind seemed to be wandering off again and he muttered as an afterthought, "And I had this crazy dream…but it was just a dream."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and blinked. Why was the hanyou acting so aloof, what was going through that mind of his? Inuyasha sensed his brother staring and face him with blank gold orbs.

For a second Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable, but it soon vanished and he returned to his stoic self. The half breed was acting strange, maybe it was just the wound on his head or the dream that was making him act so out of character.

Inuyasha gaped at his brother and uttered, "I didn't think you'd give a shit about me Sesshomaru…say your breath, we both should be heading on our way. You need to return to Rin's side while I need to find my friends before dawn."

The hanyou walked pasted his brother and their shoulders brushed. For a moment their eyes locked and was held like that for seven long seconds before Inuyasha looked away and walked away from his brother.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's wrist and said dryly, "What did you dream that had affected you so much hanyou? You seem so…" Inuyasha pressed his index finger against Sesshomaru's lips and smiled warmly at him.

The hanyou leaned forward and said seductively, "Another time Sesshomaru-sama when the night is not shedding tears upon us. Good night brother…_dearest._" Inuyasha brushed his lips against the demon lord's cold wet cheek and grazed his yearning lips over his brother's before walking away without looking back.

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded, he watched with baffled eyes the hanyou leave him. What had just occurred between them? For a good seven minutes Sesshomaru stood there looking after his brother until he was out from sight.

With no other reason to be there, Sesshomaru left the forest and sad rain to return to Rin's side. He knew very well his charge would be up waiting for him to return, so he best not keep her waiting. He would deal with the hanyou another time, but for now his daughter needed him more…

Inuyasha walked down the wet grass with his hands at his side, he was nearing the location in which his friends were. He could almost feel the warm fire warming up his cold skin and bringing back his pale pigment.

A small grin formed to his lips, he recalled the small peck he had bestowed upon his older brother. At the time when he had numbly kissed his brother, he hadn't cared if the demon lord of the Western Lands had struck him for his insolent actions. He was just glad he had got that out of his system.

The demon lord's lips had teased him, and he had given in to both his desires and curiosity. Now that he was recalling his actions, he might as well criticize them.

It was not to his surprise to find out that his brother was no hell of a kisser, even if he hadn't kissed back. But that was not reason enough not to know the demon lord knew how to kiss.

He would have to make sure to pay his brother a visit to see what else Sesshomaru was good at. But for now, he would put aside all thoughts of his brother and worry about finding his friends.

A bright light came from a small village, Inuyasha knew even from this large distance that he was back in Kaeda's village. Inuyasha's tired feet carried him the rest of the way until he walked through the hut's flap and was greeted with a worried Kagome.

The rest of their friends were dead asleep. Shippou was sleeping in Kagome's lap and was snoring softly. The hanyou inclined his head and sat besides the young miko he trusted and bared sentiments for.

Kagome smiled warmly at her friend and whispered, "Inuyasha, I was worried sick. Where have you been all afternoon?" Inuyasha looked at her from under his droopy bangs and gave her a small smile that was just as equally warm as the fire burning besides them.

The hanyou looked away from her and stared almost in a trance into the fire and said flatly, "I've been sleeping Kagome in the middle of the forest and I've realized something I've never understood before…" Kagome frowned, what was he talking about? Then she saw his blood stained hair and the blood emerging from his head wound.

Fear, pain, anger, concern, and annoyance coursed through the sixteen year old girl, Inuyasha knew what she was looking at, and he decided to put her nerves to rest. Without looking away he said, "Don't worry about the wound Kagome, it'll heal but I want to tell you something before we go to sleep"

Kagome blinked, what did he want to tell her? She slowly nodded her head and said, "What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha slowly turned away from the fire and faced her. He leaned forward and said mere inches from her face, "I've learned how much you mean to me Kagome, that why I want to do this…" Inuyasha surprisingly kissed Kagome.

The miko's brown eyes widen, but she soon closed them and kissed the hanyou back. When they broke the kiss, Kagome smiled at the half breed. The hanyou took her hands into his and kissed them.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through these last few years with Kikyou. I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The miko didn't know what to say, her she was being told that Inuyasha was sorry for all the pain he had caused her and he wanted her forgiveness?

She smiled kindly and replied, "Inuyasha I forgive you, but tell me, where have you been and what happened to you?" Inuyasha smirked almost malevolently as he pulled Kagome into his arms and stroked her back.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'll tell you tomorrow Kagome, but for now sleep." With his soothing words, Kagome found her self utterly exhausted; she yanked and settled close to her friend.

Inuyasha held her close and leaned against the corner of the hut; they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Before Inuyasha fell into consciousness, his last thought was, _"Kagome you mean the world to me, but where does Sesshomaru fit into this? I can worry about that tomorrow, but for now I'm going to sleep." _ Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered, "Good night Kagome."

The miko cuddled closed to him and replied in a small voice, "Good night Inuyasha…I love you." The last part left her mouth without her knowing; Inuyasha smiled, but didn't know what to say. Instead of replying, he kissed her again and both fell to sleep.

All slept throughout the still raining night of Japan, tomorrow would be a new day and would bring the warmth of the sun the earth needed to live again. Tomorrow or possibly never, he would tell his tale.

But he was most likely to die with the secret of the dream he had. He had thought about telling Sesshomaru, but thought better of it. The impassive demon lord was confused enough, besides the hanyou was not too malevolent to spoil things between Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was growing up into a beautiful woman and she had a right to love.

Even if she was falling in love with _his _jackass of a brother, but it was fine with him. From his dream he had learned that Sesshomaru cared tremendously for the little Rin and she had all the potentials of being his future mate when she was older.

Inuyasha had thought about confronting his brother and fluttering his way into Sesshomaru's heart but thought better of it. Inuyasha didn't like the possibilities, even if his illusion was just a figment of his imagination; he still knew things could backfire.

As the rain continued to fall, Inuyasha's smile remained in tact, he would be happy with Kagome and Sesshomaru would find happiness within Rin. All would work out for both brothers in the end…or at least Inuyasha was going to _try _to be a good hanyou and try not to see his brother as a…desiring _toy _that was just begging to be played with

Only time would tell to see just how much self control the hanyou had within him he had to withstand temptation…

_**-End Story-**_

_**A/N: I hope that was a bit better, if not please tell me. Anyways I've hoped you've enjoyed reading, good night to you all and thank you again for reading and reviewing. **_


End file.
